Akashi Seijuurou , the mysterious red haired man
by gelli-binsu920
Summary: Sometimes he is kind . Sometimes he is full of himself . Always acting like he knows everything . He also don't want to disobey his orders . I don't understand him at all . Who is the real Akashi Seijurou ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _Basketball_ is fast-paced , exciting game . Much of it appeal lies in its unique blend of teamwork and individual athletic skills .

Speed , strenght , stamina , quick reflexes , leaping ability and shooting accuracy are some of the importants that a player needs .

Basketball is popular sports in the whole world but I don't give a care about it . I'm just a normal girl who doesn't care everything . I don't even think to join some club for the extracurriculum activities . My only goal is to graduate in this prestigious school without being involve in each students ... but everything changes when I saw this mysterious redhead guy with heterochromatic eyes that caught my attention which is rare to myself .

" Eri ! Please ! ", as she clasped her hands together that cause her long brown hair to bounce due to her movements . She is actually begging me to come with her to watch the interhigh semi-finals in basketball .

And as you can see , Tomo is my one and only friend , were best of friends , though . I must admit that she was annoying as hell when I first met her . She kept accompanying me while I'm pushing her away until I gave up and accepted her friendship . She just don't easily give up .

So back to reality , I sighed " I already told you that I'm not interested in basketball . Why don't you invite some of your friends ? ", as I shifted back my attention to the book that I was currently reading , completely ignoring her 'coz she is now getting annoying . We were currently at our classroom , waiting for the next period .

Suddenly my book slipped through my hand and gone " HEY , GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK ! ", I shouted 'coz I hate it when someone's doing that to me .

" Not until you come with me tomorrow after school . Let's say ... that will be your present for my upcoming birthday . I hope you don't forget it ", I froze , I can't even tell that I almost forgot her birthday .

" WHAT ?! How could you ?! ", she shriek just what I anticipated .

She crossed her arms over her chest , thinking something .

A couple of seconds past when she began to talk once again with a wide smirk on her face " Well then , since you totally forgot my birthday , you will come with me tomorrow after school . Whether you like it or not . Deal ? ".

I grunted " Fine . As if I had a choice ".

" Good ", she smiled widely at me .

" Now before you forget everything else , give me back my book " I commanded .

" Oh right ! Here ".

 _ **The day of the Interhigh Semi-finals**_

" ERI ! HURRY ! ", Tomo cried out as if someone's chasing us . But the truth is ... we're late for the game . Not just late but we're totally LATE ! And thanks to the car accident that cause us to be late .

I'm not sarcastic but I'm actually thanking that car accident that happened earlier . And now , I'm not watching this game for an hour . I'll get bored .

We finally reached our destination , we were definitely at the 3rd floor of the said place , where the game was held . Too far from the court but we can still see the players .

I saw the black haired guy , that reached his shoulder , made a shot the _buzzzz ~_ the buzzer beater rang .

Game over .

" WHAT ?! THE GAME IS OVER ?! ", the girl beside me shouted on top of her lungs , good thing that they just ignore her ... but the others looked at us .

But what's the meaning of this ? I'm not a fan nor interested in basketball . I assumed that the crowd or fans will cheer or go wild for the winner team .

They just calm and the other felt relieved . I don't think that they're happy or they're just expecting that they will win this game .

I don't know .

So this is what our school basketball team is ... Rakuzan

Their score is 150 - 62 .

Taking the drink that I buy in the vending machine , the girl who is sitting on the bench beside the vending machine is keeping ranting on and on . She even curse the car aciident that cause us to be late in this match .

" CURSE THAT CAR ! I EVEN WASTE MY MONEY FOR NOTHING ?! I DON'T EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO WATCH OUR TEAM PLAY ! ", I felt that she was now glaring at me , realized that I'm not listening to her "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW ? ".

" Hey , don't vent your anger to me . It's not my fault and be thankful that they win against their opponent", I said still standing infront of her while holding a can of carbonated drink .

She glared at me one more time then she sighed " You know Eri , you're beautiful but you're heartless ".

I narrowed my eyes " What do you mean ? ".

" It's simple ", she lifted her hand in the mid-air , showing her index finger , her eyes were shut " you don't even support our schools' basketball team . Even though they are the strongest high school team in history , they still need our support , 'coz that's what Rakuzan students do ".

" It seems that you forgot that I only enter Rakuzan high school is to study and graduate so that my father will get proud of me and besides " I paused a bit and tried to throw a the empty can in the wastebin and it went in , Tomo followed the can when I shoot it " basketball is simply b ~ ".

I did not finished what I'm trying to say 'coz a group of boys wearing a white jersey passing through us .

Their aura was intimidating especially to the guy infront of the group . Probably , that's their captain . I think .

My eyes met him as he stared back at me emotionless . I couldn't move , mesmerized by his intimidating gaze . He was something else . He even sent some chills into my spine .

What is this feeling ?

 _The heterochromatic eyed man was still gazing to the violet eyed woman , giving her sone intimidating feeling ._

 _Gazing her one last time 'coz he is now a few meters away from her . He smirked and muttered " Interesting "._

 _" Akashi , is something wrong ? ", the blond short haired guy asked ._

 _" No , nothing . I just saw that made me feel interest ", he answered plainly ._

After the team gone into my sight , my sweats pelted in my cheeks as my knees got weak .

I slowly sat at the bench as I place my palm on my forehead ' _What happened ? Why this is happening to me after I saw those guy ?_ '.

" Eri , what happen ? Are you alright ? Do you want me to bring you at the infirmary ? ", she asked worriedly .

" No . I'm fine , don't worry . I'm just exhausted ", I shifted my gaze at Tomo still holding my forehead " Let's go home ? ".

She nodded " If you insist ".

Damn it . I can't even think straight . Seeing those mismatched eyes makes me feel like I'm starting to act weird right now .

I don't but that's what I actually feel .


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The interhigh has ended and my bestfriend Tomo told me that our school won the championship . And right now , I'm infront of the gym's door , holding a piece of paper , a paper for basketball's club entry .

I'm still confuse at myself . Why on earth am I acting like this ? Seeing that guy , urge me to enter the basketball club and I'm very sure to myself that I don't hold any feelings for him .

And there's one thing I thought , Am I returning to my past self ?

My past self who loves basketball just like my father .

My past self who is always smiling whether I'm in good or bad term .

I can see now the court that all the players was busy warming up . The others saw but they just ignore my presence . This is totally nerve wrecking but I need to be calm and act like I usually do .

" What does a young lady doing here ? ", someone popped out beside me that made me startle . Wait , I know this guy . I saw him once during the interhigh semi-finals , the one who shoot in the remaining seconds .

" I'm here to ~ ", I was suddenly cutted off .

" Wait , have we met before ? You look familiar ", the blond guy gaze at me from head to toe " Ah ! I remember . Everyone called you " stone-hearted woman " ".

" Eh ?! What ?! ", stone-hearted woman . I didn't even know it .

" Reo , Kotarou ", a deep voice called , approaching us . He is the redhaired captain " You two are suppose to warm up ".

" Yeah but we already did what we have to ", a guy named Kotarou immediately replied " Until I saw this girl wandering around in our gym ".

" Girl ? ", he shifted his gaze to mine " Ah ... I'm expecting her ".

The redhead captain shouted , good enough to heard him " LISTEN EVERYONE ! FROM NOW ON SHE IS PART OF OUR TEAM . HER NAME IS TAKASUGI ERI ! ".

Everyone's eyes were on me , examining how capable am I to be part of their team . U can't read minds but that's what I feel about their intimidating gaze . Their gaze is intimidating just like their captain . No scratch that , their captain has the most intimidating gaze in his whole team .

Then afterwards , he gazed at me " Akashi Seijuurou , I'm the team captain . I'm looking forward to work with you ".

After my work with the club , I immediately went home .

I changed my clothes , do my homework and everything what must I have to .

I did not enter the basketball club to become a best player . I did it because I wanted to become part of the team .

I just give some towels to the hardworking players , distributed some waters and put the balls into the basket when they are done practicing . More likely I was their maid or an errand girl . I was assigned in the first string .

Something urged me to go to our resident's backyard , which there was a mini basketball court . I took my father's ball in his closet .

I started to dribble the ball .

How nostalgic , It's been a years since I stop playing basketball .

I catch the ball and move forward swiftly while dribbling . I stop for a second when I was near the hoop and shoot it .

It went in !

" Awesome . I can't believe that I can still play well ", I talk to myself since I'm alone at my house . Gazing at my own hands , awed at my own skill . ( Self praise )

How many years since I stopped playing basketball with my father ? 3 years ?

Its just that ~

I smirked " Okay ! One more time ! ".

I took the ball once again and dribbled it as I run forward . But when I was about to shoot it , someone stole the ball from me .

* Gasp *

I have no idea who stole the ball and I'm sure that no one heres around except myself . I decided to searched around .

" Yo ... Eri . I'm home ", a voice of a middle-aged man said .

I was shocked because the one who stole the ball and greeted me is none other than my father . He is now dribbling the ball that he stole from me .

" Dad ", I called him , still in shocked mode but I immediately regained my composure . I half smiled " Welcome home ", and guarded him , not letting my father gain some point .

" I see ... so you turned back to your old self . What happened " , he questioned , still dribbling .

" I don't know . It all happened instantly . I realized that preventing myself to love basketball is like breaking a promise to my mother ", still guarding him with all I've got .

" Good to hear that . But let's see if you can win against me ", without hesitation , he break free against my defense swiftly then dribbled his way towards the hoop and performed a lay up shot .

" You never change , Dad . You're still amazing ", I complimented him . It's been a long time since I start a normal conversation with him .

I mean - because he was busy with his work and he rarely goes home .

About my mother , she died a long time ago due to an incident when I was in middle school .

" You still have long ways to go , Eri ", he stated as he passes the ball to me .

" Dad ... ".

" hm ?! ".

" Do you know a guy named Akashi Seijuurou ? ".

" What about him ? ", he questioned me back instead of answering my question .

" Dad ! I asked you first , so don't answer me with question ".

He chuckled " Fine . Yeah I know him . He is one of the Generation of Miracles ".

" Generation of Miracles ? What is that thing ? ", I raised my brow , bewildered .

When I asked that , he gazed at me like I know nothing about this world " I'm suprise that you don't know them . When you mention " Generation of Miracles " to other people even if they're a non-basketball fan , they immediately know what it is ".

" So you're saying that its my fault for not caring about everything aside of myself ?! ".

" Hey , I didn't say anything ", he said while preventing his laugh " Set that aside , I'll explain everything to you about Generation of Miracles ".

Somehow I feel curious about them . I just listen attentively to my father like an obedient child " Well you see , these young group of men has the same age like yours . They were discovered during their days in middle school at Teiko . Their names are Kise Ryouta , Aomine Daiki , Akashi Seijuurou , Midorima Shintarou and Murasakibara Atsushi . Each of then has unique abilities and overwhelming power . The time has passed and now they are getting stronger and stronger , they're nothing but a monster ".

Silence strike between the two of us until he decided to talk once again .

" However , there is another member of the group . He is the sixth phantom member , Kuroko Tetsuya . I don't know much about him . He is not as monstrous as the others but he is quite a skilled one ".

I don't know if Dad's words are believable because the way he described that Generation of Miracles is way too exaggerated .

I remain silent in a couple of minutes then I asked him bluntly " Is that really ... ", I paused for a bit " possible ? ".

He smile at me and move forward to reach me " I understand what you feel . You , who doesn't care about everything will not easily believe such a word unless you should go and watch them play so that you will believe in my words ", then he patted my head " Its already late at night . Get some rest , Eri ".

" Yeah . Same to you , Dad ".

Generation of Miracles ... huh ...

Just how strong they are ? Especially Akashi-kun . Just how good is he when he is inside the court . I never saw him play even once .

 _Inside of the redhead's room , all alone , still playing shogi alone even if its late at night ._

 _" Sooner or later , you will know it and will see it by your own eyes . Takasugi Eri ", he talked to himself as he late out a small smile . No , rather than smile , he is smirking a little ._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

There's nothing much happen this day . For an aloof student like me it doesn't change my routine for what I usually do in this elite school .

Eating together with a friend is an out of character for a girl like me . I usually eat alone when I haven't met Tomo . But now I'm having lunch in the school's cafeteria with Tomo .

While busy at our lunch , I saw a man's figure standing infront of me as I looked up to him .

" Takasugi , could you pass these to Akashi after school ? ", as he let out an envelope to me .

I stood up just to show him some respect " Alright . But why me ? ".

" You sure talk a lot . Just give this files to Akashi , he's expecting it ", without hearing my response , he immediately departed .

As soon as he left , I sighed and sat at my seat . Looking at the envelope that the manager of the club gave to me " Just what on earth is this ? ", I muttered .

I felt a pair of eyes was looking intently on me . So I shifted my gaze to the girl infront of me .

" What's the meaning of this , Eri ?! ", she asked , almost shrieked .

" What are you talking about ? ", I asked back plainly , pretending that I don't know what she mean .

" DON'T ACT DUMB ! ", she slammed the table as she leaned closer to me "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF BEIBG APPROACHED BY THE RAKUZAN'S MANAGER ?! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF GIVING THAT FILE TO AKASHI ?! ".

I ignored her , she's being loudmouthed again . Isn't she ashamed of herself ? Shouting like there's no tomorrow while the person she's talking is just right before her eyes , only a distance away .

" OI ERI ! DON'T IGNORE ME AND PRETEND THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME ! AM I WRONG ? ", I glared at her in response .

She suddenly shut her mouth and sit .

Good thing that she knew that I'm going to get mad at her if she continue to act like that towards me , in front of a crowd .

I sighed " Your such an idiot ", I muttered without looking at her as I stood up and leave the cafeteria without a word .

Once we got away to a few judgemental eyes , I know that she's still following me . I decided to turned around and face her , giving her a scary aura .

We are on a place where she can freely rant 'coz no one will hear or notice her .

" W-why are you looking at me like that ? ", she asked nervously .

I place my hands on my hips and asjed her bluntly " Isshiki Tomochika are you not ashame of yourself ?".

She raised her brow " huh?! What are you talking about ? ".

" The thing you DID earlier . Are you not ashamed of yourself ? Shouting like that in the cafeteria ?! I don't mind if you keep ranting on me about I should support our school's basketball team but shouting like that in a crowd is out of the question . Know your place , Tomo ", I lectured her . Sometimes she got carried away by the situation too much . And that made me think " Why the hell did I let her be my friend ? ".

I know that she is somewhat popular at the gus out there in our campus . She has kind personality and no doubt that she's a beauty but sometimes she's just pain in the ass or just simply wierd . And she's also a nagger .

" I'm sorry ", she said in alow tone of voice but I heard her " but isn't it suprising that someone in a basketball club approached to a girl like you , who doesn't care of everything .

I got shocked 'coz she has a point but seriously ? does she need to emphasize the sentence " who doesn't care of everything ? " . This girl " I was about to tell you but you started you nag me ".

She remain silent .

I sighed " There's no point of hidding . You're my only trusted friend . I actually ... ", I paused , hesitation striked me " joined ... the basketball club ".

" Eh ?! ... Eh ?! EHHHHH ?! ", that's all she could say " S-since when ?! ".

" Yesterday ", I answered plainly .

" GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF , ERI ! ", as she place her hands on my shoulders " I am sure that you will get better as soon as POSSIBLE ! ".

I raised my brow .

" C'mon Eri ", she grabbed my hand and started walking " I will definitely take you to the infirmary ".

" WHAT ?! NO ! ", I harshly let go of my hand to her " I'm not sick or anything ".

" THEN TELL ME ", she turned around to face me , now it's her time to act fierce against me " Whyvdid you joined the basketball team ? I know that you don't like basketball . By why all of a sudden joined the club ? ", she paused a bit then gasped , i think something cane out into her mind " Could it be ... you fell inlove with their captain Akashi Seijuurou ?! Well Akashi-kun is handsome so no wonder why ".

" NO ! YOU'RE WRONG ! " , I quickly reacted as I place my palm over my forehead , sigh " This conversation is getting nowhere . Lunch is almost over , we should head back to our room ", I started to walk but suddenly she talked once again , she was now serious this time .

" If I'm wrong then what is it ? Eri , I'm your bestfriend , you should at least tell me how you feel ".

I clenched my fist , this is getting too dramatic and I'm not suited for it .

A moment of silence came . A wind passed by that cause our long hair to sway along with the wind . No it's just Tomo's hair . Only the hair that frame my face is only dancing along the wind because I wear a ponytail that kept in side that rest on my left shoulder .

" I joined basketball club not because of Akashi-kun ... but because I wanted to . At first I was very confused why I joined until I realized that ... I was denying the fact that I really love basketball ", I smiled and face Tomo .

" Eri ... ".

" Back then , IVREALLY LOVE BASKETBALL SO MUCH . Mom , Dad and I are always playing at our backyard . When my mother died due to an accident , I started to forgot and hate everything . And that considered that I also start to hate basketball ".

" So there you are , wandering around with a friend Takasugi-san . That's not so like you ", someone interupted our intensive talk . Damn it .

A two tall figures emerging behind the building . They wear a sleeveless shirt that reveal their muscular triceps and biceps . Their face were almost drenched with sweat .

" H-Hayama-san , M-mibuchi-san ! ", and now the girl with me was starting to fangirl . Tomo is actually one of the thousand fans of Rakuzan basketball team .

" Yo ! ", Hayama greeted her and so is Mibuchi .

" As for you Takasugi , Akashi is looking for you , he is actually expecting something ", the blond guy stated .

" Oh , you mean this ? ", as I show them the envelope that I carry all along " Here , take it ".

" Sei-chan told us to come back including you ", the dark haired man said .

" I'm sorry senpai but I refuse because I have a few class to attend to . I'm not a player who can easily excuse themselves in their class . I still have my own needs . And if Akashi-san want this badly ... well I have a favor to ask . Please give this to your captain ", I shoved the envelope into Hayama's chest " Now if you'll excuse us . Let's go , Tomo ", without hearing their response I turned my back at them and leave .

 _A few metres away , Tomo strode along side with me so that she could reach me " You should obey them or else Akashi-san will get mad at you . I haven't seen him mad or something but I heard some rumors that he's totally scary when you make him mad . More likely , he was a different person when he's gone mad "._

 _" I don't care 99% of the rumors are not true ", I just simply said ._

 _" She'll definitely regret that she disobey Sei-chan's order ", Mibuchi stated , staring at the place where Eri made her way ._

 _" Man , she's a beauty but she's quite stubborn ", Hayama commented as he place his arms behind his head together with the envelope that Eri gave ._

 _" By the way , Kotarou where's Eikichi ? I thought that he's with us all the time ", Mibuchi asked ._

 _" Oh , he told me that he will spend his whole free time in the cafeteria ", the blond guy replied quickly ._

 _" That guy - "._

 _" Here Reo-nee , take this ", as he give the envelope to the guy beside him " The rest lies within your hand . Only you can talk to Akashi one-on-one "._

 _He gazed at him like he was totally insane but ended to take the envelope in the blond guy's big hand ._

 _He sighed " Fine . As if I have a choice "._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Before Mibuchi could enter the gym inside the school , where a lots of exercising machine stored . He let out a small exhale , preparing himself to face the captain of the team ._

 _But when he entered the room , it seems that the redheaded man predicted that he will came " It seems that you and Kotarou take a lot of time ", he said without facing the tall man as if he knew that he was the man that he is expecting to ._

 _" I'm sorry Sei-chan . I didn't expect that she will turn us down ", Mibuchi said apologetically ._

 _" It's alright ", he took off the towel in his head , done wiping his sweat " I expect that it will turned out like this ", she gazed him in the corner of his mismatched eyes " You may go back to your practice "._

After class , I decided to not attend to the club , instead I went inside the library to study for the upcoming midterm exam this week . And also I'm searching for my project and I need to pass it in the exact time .

To tell you the truth , I was just planning to borrow the book from the library but I ended up to read the interesting book I saw . And I didn't realize that I spent too much time on reading .

I hurriedly pack my things , borrow what I must borrow to the librarian . And proceed away to the library and into the building . And now it is dark outside . Am I the only student left here in this school ?

I started to walk and I suddenly stopped because I saw a suspicious figure , concealing himself against the dark shadow of the building . I tried my best not to flinch 'coz apparently he was now walking towards me , I think .

" Eri ", a deep voice called me .

" that voice ... ", I don't have much time to guess who it is but in a split of second , a piece of scissor passed through me and hit the poor trunk of the tree . My eyes got widened .

I can feel that my hair is swaying because my ponytail was broken . And some strand of my hair is also broken it also left a little scratch on my cheek .

Is Akashi Seijuurou is trying to kill me ?

" Those who disobey me will not be forgiven ", he walked towards me and grabbed my collar tightly that cause the things I carry , fell . He's too close to me " Eri , do you know how much I'm expecting you to show up ? My prediction never fails me ".

I shove him so that he could let go of my collar and that never failed me , I succeeded ", AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ? WHY YOU WANT ME SO BADLY TO DELIVER THOSE FILES ? ".

" I'm your team captain , Akashi Seijuurou ", he said in eyes widened while smirking " Eri , just who do think let you joined the club ? ".

" You ", I simply said .

" And why do you think you were slowly turning to your past self ? ", he questioned me once again .

I shut my eyes and clenched my fist . I never see this side of him , he's far too scary . It seems like he's another person . I know that he's strict , serious and arrogant but not to the point that he will hurt someone .

I didn't answer him . I just remain silent .

" You owe me . You should at least follow my orders in return ", he talked once again to break the silence between the two of us .

" I KNOW ! ", I didn't notice that I raised my voice to him as I gazed at him fiercely . He's acting all high and mighty " You're such an arrogant , Akashi . I know you're a captain but acting high and mighty to your teammates is unsightly . You may order them but you should at least know your limitation ".

He covered his eyes with his long bangs and muttered " You're such a stubborn woman ", and just about he glared at me once again things happened quickly " AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK AM I ?! ".

I fell unto my knees when Akashi met my eyes . I was now kneeling infront of him . I don't know what happened . I didn't stumble at my own feet or anything . In fact , I was just standing right infront of him , never moved an inch .

" A stubborn woman like you should kneel in front of me . No one dares to disobey me but if they did , I will show no mercy to them . Just what it is now happening to you ", Akashi threatened me .

Does that mean that he did this ? But how ? It's not a magic isn't it ?

I can't even talk nor move . I'm still shocked to this event .

One thing I could say to him tht he is scary but I will never get scared of him , ever . Even if he tried to kill me . But the more I see with his way to treat his teammates , the more I want to quit this team . I want a decent team . I mean , a team that everyone enjoys it whether they win or loss .

It feels like I'm going to quit sooner ... or later .

He smirked as if he knew what's on my mind " If you're planning to quit , forget it . If you pass a resignation letter I will overturn it no matter what . Only my decision could allow you to do that . Know your place , Eri ", with that , he turned his back to and departed while I was left behind still in a kneeling position as my palms is resting on the ground .

Akashi Seijuurou , just what are you ?

I spent my lunch time at the rooftop since Tomo was busy on something that she didn't even tell me what it was .

A memory flushed into my eyes , the one that happened yesterday . A day when Akashi threatened me when the first time didn't show up in the club .

I grunted , frustrated to myself " Good grief . Why am I acting like this ? I feel so pathetic ", then I sighed .

" Talking to yourself makes people think you're a crazy woman ", an unknown voice said .

I squealed subsconsciously , knowing that there's a guy beside me . Sitting on the ground while reading a book . I quickly place my hand over my mouth for squealing out of the blue . Why I even did that ?

" Mayuzumi Chihiro ? ", I guessed I'm not sure if he's name but I'm pretty sure that I saw him once in the club .

" hn . I'm suprise that you know me . Most people didn't notice my presence ", he retorted , not even bothering himself to glance at me . He's still focusing to the book he was currently reading .

Afterwards silence engulfed the two of us . He doesn't even talk much , doesn't he ? Its so peaceful .

" Why did you joined the basketball club ? ", the grey haired man decided to break the silence . His blank expression never leave the book .

It took seconds before answering him " I realized that I love basketball . Back then , I always thought that basketball was nothing but sports . I used to hate it for some reason ", a small smile drawn on my lips .

" Then why you didn't join in the women's basketball club from the start ? ", he questioned .

I stiffened . He's right . I love basketball but why I didn't joined the women's basketball club instead I joined in the men's basketball club .

Ah ! Damn it ! I can't believe I didn't noticed it from the start . I was too focused in this team . That's absurd . Now all I can do is to support them . There's no way I can easily resign in this club and join a new club .

How should I answer him ?

" ... It's okay if you don't to answer . Now don't approach me anymore and leave me alone ".

" Hey , that's so rude of you . Do you even know that ? ", I raised my brow at him .

" hn . Whatever you say ", he nonchalantly said .

' _This guy ~_ ', I thought but I smiled at him .

It's already late at night . Everyone in the club , mostly the first string members know that I already went home but I actually sneak into the other gym , where the third string members train . I don't get bother at all since the third string members already went home .

I didn't bother myself to open he lights of the gym 'coz it may attract teachers or student's attention . It's just the moon's light provide its brightness around the gym .

I wonder if I become a player ? How does it feel when you play in an official game ? How does it feel when you win against your opponent ?

Once I took the ball in the storage , I started dribbling it as I close my eyes .

I'm imagining myself as a basketball player , playing in an official game . There are thousands of people watching us . Some are cheering us while the others are cheering to the opponent's team . One of the thousands of people is the redhead man and his team , silently watching us from afar .

I am rushing forward to the other side of the court until one of my teammate pass the ball to me . Once the ball is in my hands someone immediately blocked my way , not even letting me pass through her .

But to her dismay , I outwit her , pretending to charge on her right but I actually made a fake as I charge on the left side . I run forward as fast as I could until I reach the hoop and perform a lay up shot .

Back in reality , I do what I actually do in my imagination but unfortunately , there's no audience and teammates . It's just only me and my fantasies .

I never had a chance like this that's why I spent my time playing here until I get tired of it .


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Due to the upcoming midterm exam , there's a lot of projects we need to do . Good thing that I finished and passed some of it . Right now I'm outside of the café , luckily they had tables and chairs outside .

I occupy one of its seat . Today , we are going to sell the food we made in home economics , it is one of our projects . I was with my groupmates earlier but now they already leave . They are now selling the food we made called " _Graham balls_ " .

 _Graham balls_ is a crushed biscuit that mixed in a condensed milk and shaped it into a small circle like a ping pong ball . We decorated it with marshmallows , sprinkles and anything that will make it presentable to the customers .

" Hiw should I suppose to sell this ? ", I muttered to myself while my fist is resting on my cheek , gazing at the paperbag infront of me .

" I think they are lots of it , that sounds troublesome ", a dull voice said .

" huah ! ", I almost fell into my chair " Who are you ? I didn't give you my permission to share a table with me ", I blurted out to a light blue haired guy infront of me . How dare he talk to me like that ? We're not friends .

" I'm sorry and besides I'm already here before you occupy this seat ", he answered in his expressionless features .

" I didn't even notice it ", I said in a low tone so that he couldn't hear me . ' _What is he a ghost ?_ ' .

Wait , someone like a ghost ?

" If I'm not mistaken , is your name is Kuroko Tetsuya ? ", I hopefully asked .

His eyes widen a bit " I'm suprise to a total stranger like you know my name . Am I that popular ? I didn't even know it ", he plainly said .

" uhh ... it was just a hunch . And I've heard a name Kuroko Tetsuya , he is actually a member of a so-called group " Generation of Miracles " ".

" ... huh ", what a weak reaction " Anyway , if you want some help , I'll lend you a hand ".

" Are you sure ? I mean we've just met remember ? ".

" Yeah . But I think you will not do something absurd ", he said with a small smile on his lips .

I think for a while and when I was about to say yes , he talked again " No , I take back those words ".

I blinked twice , suprise by his sudden decision .

" Instead of lending you a hand , I'll just buy ", he showed two of his fingers " two boxes of your product ", so that what he means .

" uh ... that will cost 200 yen ", I said as I gave him two boxes of graham balls .

" I'll take it ", he took out his wallet from his pocket and gave me his money that cost the product he bought " I will give everyone in Seirin ".

" It seems that you have a nice team ", I commented .

" Hai . I'm very grateful that I become part Seirin's basketball team ", when he's saying those words . I can see in his blue orbs that he is definitely enjoying his team , even though he has a blank expression on his face .

I low my gaze and muttered under my breathe so that Kuroko-kun won't hear me " I wish everyone in Rakuzan is like your team ".

" huh ? ".

" No , nothing . Anyway , thank you . I better should go ", I stood up " nice meeting you , Kuroko Tetsuya ", I bowed before bidding him a goodbye .

I turned my back and left him . Before I could take another step , I remembered something " By the way ", I looked behind to face him once again " Takasugi Eri ... is ... my ... name ", I realized that I was talking to the air around me , meaning he already left in a split of seconds .

" He's gone ", I muttered " Awesome ", I commented as I turned around again and started walking " Kuroko Tetsuya ... huh ... he's definitely an interesting guy ".

I've been standing here for so long . I don't even understand why the passersby won't purchase my product . It's not too expensive and it tastes fine , it's worth it though .

I sighed " Maybe I'll change location ".

 _" Oi Shin-chan , why don't we give up and go home ? ", a man in a jet black hair said in a weak tone , following this tall green haired man " We almost bought all round sweets in the store but none of them happens to be your lucky item "._

 _" Shut up , Takao . Have you forgotten that my life is in danger ? I should do everything in my power to find my lucky item "._

 _A guy named Takao grunted . He is already in his limit " Shin-chan , why are you so difficult ? "._

 _The green haired guy suddenly stop . The guy behind him also stop ._

 _" What's the matter ? "._

 _" Takao , look over there ", he commanded as he pointed out ._

 _" hm ? A girl who wears black and white dress-like hoodie jacket ? ", he asked , making sure that she's the girl yhat Midorima was referring to ._

 _The green haired guy nodded ._

 _" hmmm ... what about her ? ", he asked . Suddenly , something hit on his mind as he gaze at the hreen haired guy playfully" Woah ! Shin-chan , are you trying to say that ... ", he paused a bit while Midorima was waiting for his next words " you are interested with her ?! I can't believe it ! Shin-chan is inlove ! "._

 _" THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN ! YOU'RE THINKING TOO MUCH ! ",he bursted out his irritation towards Takao . When he realized that he was too loud , he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses as if nothing happened " It's not the girl , its the thing she's selling . Maybe that will be my lucky item for today "._

 _" You're still not giving up on that ?! ", he complained . Midorima ignored him and proceed to the girl he was referring to ._

 _" EH ?! OI SHIN-CHAN , WAIT ! "._

Good thing that I've already sell some two boxes aside from Kuroko-kun that he purchased earlier . So I already sold some four of them .

" Oi Shin-chan ! I said wait ! ", I head a loud voice but I ignored it .

" How much is that ? ", I shifted my gaze to the voice where it came from .

As soon as I saw the man who recently asked me , I got stunned . He's so tall . But why is he holding a lot of sweets ? And it is all in round shape ?

" I'll repeat . How much is that ? ", he repeated in his deep voice .

I snapped out into my deep thoughts " Oh ... 100 yen per box ".

" I'll take one ", he gave me the money as I gave him the product that he purchased .

" Sorry Miss . Did Shin-chan scare you ? ", the black haired guy popped out behind this tall man . He seemed friendly and I think he is the type of noisy guy .

I shook my head and replied plainly " No , not at all ".

I think I saw him before . Yes , right . I saw him in the basketball monthly magazine . He is the shooting guard of Shuutoku , Midorima Shintarou . And he is also the member of Generation of Miracles .

A few of Generation of Miracles are showing up today . Is there an occassion or something ?

" Indeed . This is my lucky item for today . I can feel its power emanating from it ".

" Lucky item ? ", I said .

" Hahaha ... sorry he's a bit weird . He believe in every word of Oha-Asa horoscope ", a guy named Takao stated . And its seems Midorima doesn't denying it .

" I was wondering , why a girl like you doing here , selling some sweets ? Is it your part time job ? ", this guy ... why does he talk much ?

" Sorry I can't tell even the smallest information ", I plainly said .

" Uah ... a tsundere .. huh ", he commented .

I raised my brow from hearing those words " Tsundere ? Who are you calling tsundere ? ", I asked in scary deep voice .

" iie . I was just hoping you answer my question . That's all ".

I just gaze at him in return . Well , I think he's not that bad at all . I guess giving him my smallest information would satisfy him " This thing is my project in home economics at Rakuzan ... high school ".

" Rakuzan ? ", Midorima Shintarou seemed surprised .

" Wow ! I mean , like wow ! Well , it's not that suprising 'coz were here in Kyoto ", something strucked into his mind " Ah ... then you know a guy named Akashi Seijuurou ? He is Shin-chan's teammate ".

" Oi Takao , that's too much . We approach her just to acquire my lucky iten ", then this tall guy looked at me " You have my thanks ... ", he paused as if he was waiting for my response or could it be ... he is asking my name ?

" Oh ... Takasugi ... Eri ", I replied .

" Takasugi-san , we're leaving . Let's go , Takao ", then he proceed away .

The black haired guy waved at me " Ti'll nex time , if there's one . Oh Takao Kazunari's the name . Bye ! ".

Once the two guys gone at my sight , I shifted my gaze to the paperbag I was currently holding . I sighed , seeing that there's a lot of stocks left made me felt tired . I think , I spend too much time to talk to those guys . That's not so me .

Wait , why am I selling these alone ? Oh right , I almost forgot that our group has an odd numbers so I insisted myself to do it alone since no one in my group has a guts to do it alone .

A minutes past , there's still no progression . And I feel someone was gazing at me intently . Looking at me from head to toe . O ... k she's creeping me out . If I'm going to observe her , she's definitely a staff of modeling studio .

I decided to confront her 'coz I have a bad feeling about this . I crossed my arms over my chest " What do you want ? ".

Instead of getting scared at me , she dashed towards me and held my hand " I FINALLY FOUND YOU ! ", she said vigorously like she found her long and lost friend .

" huh ? ", I raised my brow , bewildered at the sudden behavior of this woman " Do I know you ? ".

" No ", she immediately replied " But you're perfect for the shoot ", she started to touch my waist that sent a chills into my spine . What's with this woman ? .

" You have a nice slim body ", then she place her palm on my face " and you're beautiful , you just don't know how to fix yourself . You're tall just perfect for modeling ! ".

" Modeling ?! No . I refuse . Go look another woman aside of me . I'm not suited for it ", I strongly refused and walked away at the short brown haired woman , about mid-20's of her age .

" You're wrong , you're just doubting yourself ", oh great , she's still following me . Just how persistent is this woman is ? Just how badly she want me to be part of the photoshoot ? She's getting annoying .

" hmm ... it seems that you're having a hard time selling those sweets ", I just ignore her and keep my pace .

" Why don't we have a deal ? ", those words made me stop pacing but remained silent , letting her explained herself without facing her " I'll buy 5 boxes o those and we'll give you a quota . What do you say ? ".

' _5 boxes plus she will be giving me a quota ? That would be enough for my daily needs_ ', I shook my head ' _I shouldn't indulge myself with it . She might be a scammer or something like she will do some evil things . I should not let myself guard down_ '.

" We'll double your quota ", she said .

No , I've made up my mind " You can offer whatever you want ", I gaze at her in the corner of my eyes " but in the end I will still turn you down ".

I feel that the staff of the modeling studio stopped following me " Fine . If you can't accept my offer then we leave no choice but use force ".

" What ?! ", before I could look at my back , someone grabbed my arm and place a handkerchief over my nose and mouth .

My vision started to blur and my eyelids feel heavy until I passed out in someone's arm .

 _" But manager don't you think you went a little too far ? ", the blond asked to the woman , whose the mastermind behind of recruiting Eri by force ._

 _" She's too difficult to with , so I left no choice . I will do everything in my power in order to not loose this project ", she replied ._

 _He sighed and smiled apologetically " Now you sound like Midorimacchi "._

 _Suddenly , they heard muffled groan and they changed their attention to the unconscious , lying down the couch ._

 _" I think she's gonna wake up sooner ", the Blondie's manager stated with a smile etched on her middle-aged face ._

Just when I began to open my eyes from my unconscious state earlier , I made an eye contact to the cieling . Oh great , just where on earth am I ?

I slowly sat on the couch . I immediately place my palm on my forehead because I suddenly felt dizzy .

" Good morning , miss ", a guy greeted me in his happy-go-lucky tone . Good morning ? Tch . It's already afternoon .

" Sorry if it turned out like this , my manager wants this project so badly . I hope you will forgive her ".

I tilted my head due to this blond's apology " huh ? ".

" ALRIGHT KISE , TAKASUGI ! GET READY AND WE'RE GOING TO START ! ", the photographer shouted just heard him enough .

" Roger ! ", he shouted back as he glanced at me " Let's go , Takasugi ".

" What does he mean ? ", I gasped beacause I realize something " Could it be - ", I immediately look at my outfit right 'coz I feel different and the heck I'm right ! I can't tell it in details but I'm sure its a dress . And my hairstyle changed . It was now elegant look " NOOOOO ! ".

I suddenly woke up from my slumber , sweats pouring in my face as I breathe heavily as if I had a nightmare .

I place my arm over my forehead to calm myself " A dream ".

 _But if it's a dream , why it looks so real ? Everyone in the Generation of Miracles ..._

 _Is this a sign ?_

I took my cellphone on my headboard and glance at the time which is already quarter to nine in the morning , good thing that its weekend this day .

I place back my phone in the headboard as I down on my stomach , wanting to sleep once more . My body was still tired from yesterday . Wait , what was the event yesterday ?

When I change my pace of my head , I notice something that made my body and mind aroused . I saw a large paperbag of my study table , sticking out a red piece of cloth .

That's right I remember it now !

So that's not a dream , it really happens then .

A coincidence ? But what kind of coincidence is that ? Strange .


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As I enter the Rakuzan basketball club's gymnasium , I was immediately ordered by the vice captain of the club , his name is Mibuchi Reo , position : shooting guard .

" Sei-chan is looking for you ", he said in his usual demeanour as he muttered the word " again ", between his gritted teeth without even noticing " If you disobey him once again , you know what will happen right ? Just like the day when you first disobey him ", he gazed down at me as if I was a pest to him .

I narrowed my eyes and brows " You saw it ? ", I asked in serious yet calm tone of voice .

He shrugged " Who knows ", with that , he turned his back to me " by the way , Sei-chan is in our classroom ".

After I heared Mobichi's words , I immediately turned around my heels as I departed away , not even bothering myself to leave my things inside the gym .

 _" hmmm... I was wondering , why Akashi was always looking for Takasugi ? Do they have a relationship with each other ? ", the blond guy questioned as soon as the vice captain arrived ._

 _" Now that you mention it , I've also noticed it ever since that girl entered our club ", a large man builted in muscles said ._

 _" Woa - could it be ... ", he paused for a moment while the two tall men are waiting for his next word , curious at what Hayama would have to say " is inlove with that woman ?! "._

 _Silence was the answer by these two guy ._

 _" ... huh ? "._

 _A vein popped in the shoulder length haired guy in his forehead . He can't take any longer at Hayama's response " Will you knock it off ? Don't talk nonsense about Sei-chan "._

 _" Calm down , Reo-nee I was just kidding ", as the blond guy place his hand in front of his chest ._

 _Mibuchi sighed " Whatever . We should go back to our practice "._

I finally arrive at the clubroom . Come to think about it , I almost spend my time in the gymnasium . This is actually my first time going to the clubroom . As I saw the wooden sliding door of the room , I quickly knock twice .

" Come in ", said the voice inside the room as I entered .

There revealed the redhead man's back feature . His right leg was resting above the chair where he was sitting " So you're finally here ", he spoke without trying to look at me as he predicted that I will arrived at the exact time .

I moved a few steps forward to reach him . When there's a meter were far apart I quickly stopped pacing " What do you want , Akashi ? ".

I noticed that he was playing shogi . I shut my eyes then smirked " hn. A guy playing shogi without an opponent ? That seems pretty weird ".

" Whatever ", he plainly said that made me annoy .

I still remained calm even though he's slowy getting into my nerves " I'll repeat it once again . Just what do you want , Akashi ? ".

Instead of answering my question , he just simply ignored it and questioned me back , instead " Why don't you join with me ? ", no, he is actually inviting me ? Does he hit his head on something ?

He gazed at me into the corner of his bloody eye " You know how to play shogi , right ? ".

My eyes widened . I never tell nor share to him that I can play shogi in my entire life . We never talked to each other normally like friends do . In fact I only have a conversation with him when I was in the club . How does he even know about it ?

" How did you - ".

He smirked " Because I know everything ".

I heard the clashing tone that made the shogi pieces bump into each other or in the shogi board as he placed it one by one into its starting line-up " What are you standing there for ? ".

Since I had no choice , I decided to occupy the seat infront of him . I didn't realize that we had an eye to eye contact at each other . I got startle . I never see him this much close as I immediately looked away .

Why my heart beats so fast ?

I cleared my throart to ease the tension I felt " Anyway , I never played shogi in ages , so I hope you could bear with me ".

" Is that a threat ? ".

" Well you could say that ", damn it . Why I suddenly got disturbed by his presence ? I always saw him and talked to him formally when I was in the gym . So why I'm acting like this ? This is not me .

" Why are you blushing ? ", he asked while doing his job with the shogi pieces .

" Why would I ? Anyway , since were going to play , why don't you tell me your reasons why I've been summoned by you ? ", I straightforwardly said . Its a suggestion , though .

As soon as he finished preparing the shogi pieces for our match , he quickly took the first move . Not even asking who should take a first " Two days after the midterm exam , we will be having a training camp . You should come no matter what ".

" ... huh ", that's all I could say . I can't even think of a comeback to that and I don't see any problem to it since I'm part of the team even though I'm just their supporter or helping them with some other things . I'm not also afraid to disobey him . I just want to see how Rakuzan do their training camp .

" And also, the specific location is at the Takasugi's training site . I got the approval of your father to have a practice game with his team . It happens that their schedule are the same like us ", he continued while his attention is on the shogi board .

" How did you know my father ? ", I asked him in serious tone . I'm rather quite suprise on what he said .

He smirked and took another move " Just who do you think am I , Eri ?! ".

I rolled my eyes and replied him lazily " You're Akashi Seijuurou , of course ", now its my turn to move . Great! This is tough .

" Do me a favor ", he demanded suddenly .

Akashi Seijuurou is actually asking a favor to me ?!

Instead of hearing my response , he continued talking about the favor he asked " The winter cup is coming soon . I want you to record the game to all the members of Generation of Miracles especially Kuroko Tetsuya . There's a possibility that we will face him in the game ".

" Isn't that too much ", I asked bluntly " I mean , you're asking me to record the game to all the members of Generation of Miracles in the entire Winter Cup especially Kuroko-kun's team ? ", he nodded .

" It seems that you already met Tetsuya ", he said " and besides did you enjoy your shoot with Ryouta ? ".

A red tint flushed into my cheeks " Eh ?! Why did you suddenly change the topic ? How did you - ".

" I saw you and Kise in the magazine " , he said without leaving his attention in the shogi board . But saying those last few words , he looked at me with such demeaning eyes while smirking " You're quite elegant in that outfit " .

I blushed hardly . What does he want ? Why did he open such a topic ? And he saw me in the magazine wearing a dress that I occasionally wear ?! This is embarrassing .

I quickly dismissed our topic like nothing happened , as I subconsciously raised my voice " O-Okay , I accept you favor in one condition ! ".

" What is it ? ", he asked nonchalantly .

" I'll ask help to other person ", I said .

" Suit yourself as long as you record the game in the entire game in winter cup , I'm fine with it ", after saying those words , he smirked .

" Checkmate ".

" W-what ?! ", I can't believe it . I swear I didn't even notice it at all . I thought the game was going smoothly and within a minute it was over without even realizing it ? Why is he good at everything ?

He always rank first during the result of the exam . I still don't see him play in the official game but I heard that without him , the team still won the champioship . But what if he plays ... and also I heard from the upperclassmen of the club that he was never defeated once .

Is he a human ?

" You have a long ways to go Eri . It's too early for you to defeat me but anyway I enjoy our match , more or less ", he stood up and pack his things before leaving me in the room .

" More or less ... huh ".

The midterm exam came and it went well . I mostly answered all the questions without difficulties since I study hard and did my best .

But there's one person who got perfect scores in the whole exam and got the first rank when the result was posted . And that never change , it was none other than the team captain of basketball club , Akashi Seijuurou .

I heard some rumor that he was never defeated that no one dares to challenge him because in the end it will be his win . He is absolute and he never know what defeat is .

I don't believe any single word of it . Why ? Because no one's perfect and everyone must know what defeat is . We were not craeted perfectly . Each individuals has its own weaknesses even myself , I know my weakness . I just think of him that he is borned with extraordinary talent with perfectionist attitude .

I only rank 7th in the whole school . I don't see any problem to it . There's a lot of students here in Rakuzan so it's a pleasure to be rank in 7th .


	7. Chapter 7

**ERI'S P.O.V**

The day of the training camp came and everyone in the club are present . Even though the 2nd and 3rd strind members will not play for the upcoming winter cup , they still participate for the training camp so that they'll become stronger and get promoted to the 2nd or 1st string .

I don't see that they're excited for the training as if it's just normal for them to take some training , which is quite true . I never saw the team take their day off . Their only break is during lunch time or snack and even sleeping at night . Why all the Rakuzan's like this ? It's written on their faces that winning is everything , if they lose or defeated it would be ashame to everyone else in the team or the the school . Just how much confident they have ?

When we arrived at the training site , we were greeted by my father and his team . I mean , only the captain of his team . Wide smile never fade on their faces as if they were expecting us .

I strode alongside with my father and greeted him " Dad ", he smiled at me and nodded .

" I'm Shirogane Eiji Rakuzan's coach . Thank you for having us ", the coach said formally .

" Akashi Seijuurou ", as he walked forward so that he could see my father " Rakuzan's team captain ".

" It's pleasure to have you all . I'm Takasugi Ryouhei , the owner of this site and the coach of Taniyama High School ".

" I'm Ishikawa Seiji . Taniyama's team captain . Nice to meet you ", the coaches and captains shake each others hand .

" Well then , I'll show your way to your room ", with that said , everyone followed as my dad lead the way .

" I can't wait to have a practice game with Taniyama High School . I hope they are worth to play with ", Hayama said vigorously with his arms resting on the back of his head .

" I hope so , so that I can built more muscle ", as he flexes his muscles while making a pose .

" HOW MANY TIME SHOULD I TELL YOU TO STOP POSING LIKE THAT , EIKICHI ?! ", the shoulder length dark haired guy scolded the guy named Eikichi .

My father chuckled " I see . So you're all fired up . I'm looking forward to it but don't you ever underestimate my team ", he said while smiling bu his voice was somewhat giving them warning .

I can feel thay their giving some intense aura . More like they were battling with their aura .

The coach of the Rakuzan broke the intense feeling between the two teams , looking infront of the coach of the other team while his hands were on his pocket " He's right . Takasugi is a former ace player of Taniyama High School . So don't disappoint him and do your best ".

" I'm flattered -san . By the way , how's my daughter doing at your team , Akashi-kun ? ", my father dismiss the topic and change it his daughter which is me . Geez .

" So far , she's quite a hardworking girl . She never skip her duties and such ", he replied . That's not quite true . If I had to recall I skipped once at my duties . What is he plotting at ?

I shifted my gaze to him and gave him my best death glare . He just smirked back at me .

" Oh here we are . You can choose what room you are . Girls and boys are separated . Got that ? ", as soon as my father told us some important things , he immediately dismissed us .

" You know Eri , you and the coach of the other team has similarities ", Hayama said while looking at my face intently , more like he was observing my features .

I slanted my eyes . He's such a dumb . Did he even know that ? " It's obvious because he is my father . Didn't you heard him that he call me daughter and who gave you a permission to call me by my first name , Hayama-san ? ".

" Oh ! That's right , no wonder his last name is just like yours ".

" Everyone listen ! ", the captain shouted so that they could heard him enough " After you're done arranging your things . We will immediately having our training by following the practice menu . We will going to meet at the gymnasium . Got that ? ".

" UH ! ", everyone retorted .

The players began their training outside . They do few excercises to build some stamina and such . I just watch them from afar so that I won't interfere their training .

After their intensive excercise and taking some short break , they immediately went to the gym to have a match with Taniyama High School . 2nd string vs. 2nd string . The first string members just silently watched the game . They didn't bother themselves to cheer their teammates . All I can read in their faces is that they will win in their match , no matter what .

The other team is quite skilled . Well , as expected , their coach is a professional so no wonder why his team can match up against Rakuzan . But the difference is ... Rakuzan leads the score . But what if their opponent is the starters of the Rakuzan ? How the game will turn out ?

I silently watched them from the bench while holding some towels . So that when the time out occur , I'll just handed out to them and wipe their sweats .

Our coach called a time out . One by one goes to the bench while I give towels each of them without giving me a thanks . Suddenly , out of the blue , a brunette girl approached me , she is also a part of the team and has the same duty like me . It looks like she ran from somewhere 'coz she's breathing heavily .

" Takasugi-san , we have a problem ", she said as she leaned forward to my ear so that no one will heard us .

" What is it ? ", I whispered back .

" The girls who were assigned for the dinner doesn't know how to cook they don't want to disappoint Akashi-kun so they had no choice but to follow his order now the dinner they made taste awful ", she explained in one long sentence without breathing .

" Then why don't tell him the truth from the start ? ", I asked her back after hearing her explanation .

" Well ... because ... ", she couldn't look into my eyes as i she is looking an answer somewhere and she realized that I have a point " Whatever just come with me ", she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the kitchen without giving an okay to her .

" Oi ! ", an only word escaped through my mouth .

As soon as we arrived at the kitchen , the first thing I saw is the dark smoke coming from the skillet . Making us suffocate due to its thick texture of smoke .

" OH MY GOD , SAYU ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ?! ", the blond girl got panicked .

" I ... I don't know . QUICK GO GET SOME WATER ! ", she ordered immediately to her companion .

I tried to stop them but its too late , they already put the water into the burned skillet which is wrong . Pouring some water into a burned skillet while the stove is on is not the good thing to do . It will create fire and it may cause the place to turn into an ash that's why everyone got panicked .

Instead of using a fire extinguisher , I quickly grab the towel on the table and drench it in water . Once I made it swiftly , I place it on top of skillet . Now the kitchen is obscured once again with smoke .

Everyone sighed in relief .

" We're safe ".

I face those girls who were responsibility of this incident , arms were crossed over my chest " What are you guys planning to do ? ".

" If you're planning to make a bonfire then do it outside ", I continued .

" As if ! ", they shriek simultaneously in comedic way .

" Don't make us laugh , Takasugi ", she scoffed " Anyway , what are you doing here ? Who told you to help us ? We don't need you ", this time they ebony haired woman confronted me .

" ... huh ", I pointed out my finger to the girl who called me out of the blue " but that girl called me . She said that all of you need my help ".

" WHAT ?! ", the two overreacted .

" Fine . If you insist ", I twirled around so that so that I could leave them alone " You should tell me from the start that you don't need me . I should have think before running into all of you . I'm leaving ".

" W-wait , Takasugi-san ! That's not true . We're definitely need your help ! ", the girl who dragged me here , stopped me from pacing .

" Haaahh ?! Oi , do you even know what you just said ?! ".

" Come on , we don't have much time for your drama . If everyone seen nothing but an awful food probably Akashi-kun and everyone will get mad at us ", after she said those words , they fell into silence and it seemed that they strucked by her words .

" ... fine ! ", the blond retorted reluctantly .

" I don't want to say this but ... ", the ebony haired woman paused a bit ... I guess she had no other choice but to rely on me , reluctantly " We're counting on you , Takasugi ".

" But don't think too much . We rely on you not because we trusted you , its because we don't have a choice . Got it ? ", she said glaring at me .

I already have their permission , so I immediately put an apron over my body . My hair that usually tied to the side was changed into a high ponytail so that it won't get in my way . And since the kitchen was now free from smoke , I can do whatever I want .

First of all , I prepared the ingredients for the dish that I was planning to make . Then , I started to slice the ingredients . I'm planning to make a corn soup , chicken fillet with a side dish of vegetable .

Vegetable is good for your body . If you're an athlete , you should at least eat a lot of vegetables so that you'll become healthy and maintain your body weight . Wait , since when did I know these kind of stuffs ?

Those guys are probably starving to death . It's almost time for dinner and probably their practice game will be over soon .

Minutes past and everything is set and settled except the last dish that I am currently making .

The girls who were assigned in this can't helped but to awe at my cooking skills . It's not that boasting around because of that . I'm not ashame of my skill , I'm proud of it though . Being alone at my house is quite challenge to myself that's why I studied cooking so that I could make food for myself .

I pour the soup into the tiny bowl , blow it so that the temperature will cool down . I brought my lips to the tiny bowl to savour the taste of the soup that I made .

" Alright ", I mumbled , satisfied by its taste .

I started pouring the soup into another bowl , it's for the team 'coz its their time for dinner . I felt someone was behind me , inhaling the smell of the food .

" It smells good . Eri did you cook it ? ", it was none other than Hayama Kotarou .

I nodded in response .

" Man , I didn't know that you can cook . May I taste it ? ", he quickly took the ladle into my hand without hesitation .

" Oi , Hayama ! Why don't take your seat and wait for the soup to be serve ? ", I scolded him even though he's a year older that me . I don't have time to talk to him politely . I have lots of things to serve .

" Huh ?! ", he raised his thin blond brow " Are you ordering me around ? ", he bluntly asked .

" ... ?! Well , what about it ? ", I stiffened a bit . He's right why am I ordering him without hesitation ?

I noticed that he's wearing nothing but shorts . I mean he's topless " And besides ... put some shirt on ! ".

Instead of getting embarassed , he smirked in return " Why ? Getting distracted or something ? ".

I was shocked a little bit by his words . I feel my cheeks is burning " Why should I ? There's nothing special about it ", as I took back the ladle that he stole away from me and turned around to resume my duty .

" heh ... you're cute ", he teased .

" SHUT UP ! ".

" Oi what's with the big commotion ? ", a deep voice said , heading towards us .

" So there you are Kotarou . I've been looking for you everywhere ", Mibuchi said , gazing at Hayama with his hands were on his hips .

" Sorry . Actually , I smell something delicious that my appetite got aroused that's why I ended up here . Not even knowing that I ended up in dining hall ", he explained while scratching the back of his head .

" Then , why don't we eat ? I'm starving to death , ya know ? ", the dark man said .

" Oh right ... Everyone dinner is serve ! ", the girl named Sayuri announced . Well this is their duty , after all . I have nothing to do with it , they just dragged me into their own problem .

Everyone do their business thing , they devour themselves to the food I made so maybe I should go back to my own business and leave in this place .

 **THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V**

 _" Woah - delicious ! ", the blond cried out loud ._

 _" Another bowl please ", Nebuya commanded ._

 _" uh ... hai ! "._

 _" Another one ! "._

 _" And another one ! "._

 _" And another ! "._

 _" Chotto Eikichi ! Will you slow down ?! ", the dark haired guy scolded the guy who was built in muscles " There's a lot of people who are going to eat aside yourself . Don't devour all of our food ! "._

 _" huh ?! ... it can't be helped . I almost use my stamina and strength for the training ", he explained while his attention was on his food ._

 _" huh ?! ", he raised his brow " you never play in the match . Didn't you ? "._

 _" Yeah ... Just watching them makes me feel hungry . And besides the Taniyama team got some skill so I need to build up more strength and muscles . Another one ! ", he said to the girl who was assigned here . How many food can he eat ? Is his stomach a black hole ?_

 _" hai "._

 _" Stop it , Eikichi . Sei-chan haven't eat his dinner . You should at least spare him some food "._

 _" Calm down , Reo-nee . That's Ei-chan , after all "._

 _Mibuchi sighed . Seeing the dark skin-toned guy makes him get tired even more " I guess you're right "._

 _After devouring a large amount of dinner , Nebuya let out a deep and loud burp that made Mibuchi annoyed once again " I told you to stop doing that . Didn't I ? "._

 _" Shut up . The food is not enough . I'm going to eat outside ", he stated ._

 _" Be careful ! ", Kotarou waved his hand , giving Nebuya a farewell ._

 _After eating their dinner , the other members are going to take a bath so that they will feel refreshed or rejuvenated . While the others are taking a walk to digest the food they eat ._

 _Now Sayuri and Mikuru are doin their jobs right now , washing a mountain of dishes that they used . This will be not easy for them since they use a lot of plates which a lot of team used for the dinner ._

 _" Damn it . Why we ended up like this ? ", the girl named Sayuri complained ._

 _" Because it's your damn fault because you burned the food you made . Thanks to you that we rely on that Takasugi ", she retorted while doing her work ._

 _" oh .. shut up ! "._

* * *

 **Another chapter has ended .**

 **Please feel free to review so that I should know what's lack in my story . And also I'm sorry if there's a wrong grammar .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eri's P.O.V**

It's already 10 o'clock in the evening and I'm totally worn out for the day , though this is just the first day of the training camp . When we arrived here , we immediately given some task . Even though I'm not a player , I'm still exhausted as they are . I never got a chance to take a break .

I'm actually at the room , lying down on the small but comfy bed , good for one person . Actually this room is good for four person which means I'm sharing a room with the rest of the girls who is part of the club . I want to sleep but I can't because my stomach is ...

 _growl_ ~

... begging for food . I can't actually sleep with an empty stomach . Thanks to Sayuri and the others , they left but nothing for me . Their reason is " Oh , we're sorry . We didn't know . We thought that you already had your dinner ". So this is what I get in return after all the things I did to them ?! I should've think carefully before helping them .

* sigh * Nothing will happen if I'm just ranting to myself . Plus , I can no longer take back those happenings . What's done is done .

So I decided to leave to our room without making so much noise since my roommates were in their eternal slumber . I'm going to look for some food .

Few metres away to reach the dinning hall or kitchen area , hoping that there's a leftover food to quench my starvation . I reach the kitchen without difficulties since everyone was in their own room to rest . I open the closet to check what's inside and luckily there was a sliced bread . A few pieces of bread was enough for me . I'll just make an egg sandwich and brew a coffee .

My phone suddenly rang when I'm waiting for the egg to turned into a hard-boiled egg . I took my phone out of my pocket and slid it to answer the caller . Who is this caller ?

[ ERIIIIIII ! ] a loud voice greeted my poor ear on the other line that's why I quickly took away my phone into my ear .

" Oh it's just you , Tomo . What do you want at a time like this ? ", I greeted her in alazy tone of voice . Not even excited that my bestfriend called me .

She giggled , somehow she's kinda used into my attitude [ rude as always . So how's your training camp there ? Are you having fun ? ]

" uh ... more or less . Its too tiresome . I never got a chance to take a short break even now ".

[ Hmmm ... its seems that something happened there that made you displeased . Am I right ? ]

" Yeah .. it's not a big deal but after all the things I've done to them , they didn't even spare me some food saying that they thought that I already had a dinner . That's so lame ", I can't be helped but to share what I feel right now . She's a friend of mine , after all . ( one and only friend )

[ Wait , let me guess . They asked your help with your cooking skills reluctantly because they didn't know how to cook they can't say no to Akashi-kun that's why they're desperate to cook for the team ] she said in one straight sentence .

" Yeah , you're right . That's why they did that to me in return . Why they're acting like that to me ? I didn't do anything unless they're insecure at me ".

She laugh out loud in response [ Where did that confidence came from , Eri ? ] then she laughed once again after finishing her sentence .

A vein popped in my forehead , getting annoyed at her " Shut up ! ", she's still laughing .

" Isshiki Tomochika ", I called her in happy but annoyed tone " you can laugh all you want but this talk is getting nonsense . So prepare yourself when I come back . Okay ? ".

[ Eh ?! Wait Eri - ] before she could explain everything , I already hung up the phone .

I sighed " probably she's going to say " I was just kidding . Don't get mad " heh ... don't get mad , your face ", I mumbled between my gritted teeth while peeling the egg's shell .

" If you keep talking to yourself , people will think you're weird ", said the deep and calm voice that made me startle .

" Wha - oh ... its just you ... Akashi ", I manage to utter as I continue what am I doing .

" What are you doing here at a time like this , Eri ? It's past curfew , you should know the consequences when you go against the rule ", he uttered while walking forward to reach me .

" ... ?! I'm hungry and besides I haven't eaten anything . So no one can stop me now ", I plainly .

After peeling the egg's shell , I sliced it into minced as I pour the mayonnaise into the egg and stir it .

This is embarrassing , its too peaceful around here and I feel that this redhaired guy is watching me intently . This is making me nervous . I'm not used to it especially to the guy infront of me .

I cleared my throat to break this deafening silence " Do you need something , Akashi ? ".

" Nothing ", was his simple answer .

A long silence striked between us it lasted long when I'm finished what I'm doing . Ugh ... I'm getting annoy at him . If he don't need something then he should leave right ?

" Oi Akashi ... if you don't need something , then you should leave . You're creeping me out ", I straightforwardly said as I took a sip of my newly brewed coffee . I am now at the dinning table while Akashi is still standing .

He just smirked and quickly took the sandwich that I made .

" Oi ! ", I shouted at him .

" I'll take this ", but before I could take back the sandwich that he stole from me , he already took a bite as he spun around , leaving now at the dinning hall .

And he say something that is unexpected .

" You're qualified enough to be a wife . And also the dinner is delicious . I want to take another one ", he said in calm but blank expression .

I blushed a bit and looked away whole my eyes were shut " S-shut up ! ".

What's with him all of a sudden ? I just don't get him at all . Sometimes he is kind and sometimes he is arrogant and he is acting like he knows everything . But coming those words from him is rather unexpected . He's so hard to read .

" qualified enough enough to be a wife ... huh ", I muttered under my breathe .

" Heh ... as if I believe such a thing . That guy ... what's with him anyway ? ".

 **THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V**

 _ **The next day ~**_

 _The sound of the ball that hit against the floor was echoing around the gym . In other words , the team started their practice for today . It's not a practice game against Taniyama , its a practice with the Rakuzan itself but sooner or later they will be having a practice game against Taniyama high school once again ._

 _Today they will be having a mini game . Everyone is psyche up for the match to the point that everyone was busy warming up ._

 _The sound of the whistle came , made by the team captain , causing the team to get their attention ._

 _" Since everyone was done warming up , get ready for the match and choose the first five for the starting line up . Got that ? ", the redhaired captain commanded his team ._

 _" hai ! "._

 **ERI'S P.O.V**

 _"_ And as for you , Eri ", I tilted my head in response , bewildered on what on earth the captain was saying .

" Go get change and start warming up ".

" Warming up ? What for ? ", I have a bad feeling about this . There's something with those looks . More likely it was something about basketball , I guess .

Instead of answering my question , he just stared at me and thrown a question " You already notice it , didn't you ? ".

As I thought " I don't recall entering this club as a player , Akashi ".

" If I remember it correctly , you once sneaked at the other gymnasium where the second string member trains . You play basketball alone without even turning the lights on . Am I wrong , Eri ? ".

I froze " ... !? ", I clenched my fist tightly " How did you know ? I'm pretty sure that no one saw me that time ", I tried my best not to stutter and not loose my coolness , if I had , in front of him .

" I know you want to play right ? Since this is the rare opportunity , why don't you stop holding back ? ".

I was shocked with his words . What's wrong with him ? I don't want to admit ... i don't want to admit that ... how much I want to play , not just playing with my father but with a team .

Damn it !

" So Eri - ", I cutted him off .

" SHUT UP ! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME ? AND I DON'T RECALL ALLOWING YOU TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME . YOU'RE SUCH AN ARROGANT ! I REALLY HATE YOU , AKASHI ! ", with that I fled so that I could escape with that guy and to escape with this feelings of mine .

 **THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V**

 _A small ruckus faded away as soon as the dark haired woman fled , shouting the she hate the redhead man . Mostly of the team was glaring at her because of the way she treat their captain is out of the question ._

 _The coach of the team can't be helped but to sigh and massage his temple " This is troublesome ", he commented in a low voice ._

 _" Coach , why did you allow Akashi to let Takasugi play in this practice game ? ", the manager of the team questioned to the coach , who was currently sitting on the bench ._

 _" I don't know what he is plotting at . But since this is not an official game I allowed him what he want to do . And I can see that Takasugi has a hidden potential . I want to see it with my own eyes ", he answered when the moment that the manager finished asking the middle-aged coach of Rakuzan ._

 _" Coach ", he called lowly . Then he shifted his gaze into the court , watching the other players do each others business ._

 _" How dare sge talked back to our captain ", one of the team of Rakuzan said as soon as Eri ran away in the gymnasium ._

 _" Oi Akashi , you don't mean it , do you ? ", Nebuya asked , approaching his captain ._

 _" No , I mean it ", he plainly said ._

 _" huh ? ", everyone seemed confused ._

 _" I just want to test her since I got permission to our coach ", he continued so that his team could understand what he's trying to say ._

 _" Sei-chan , don't you think that's too much ? I mean ever since Takasugi came , you treated her different from the rest of us ", it seems that Mibuchi is trying to tick off the redhead guy in his usual tone of voice " You should treat woman nicely "._

 _He looked up to the tall guy so that he can contact Mibuchi's eyes " What do you know , Reo ? " ._

 _" I-I'm sorry "._

The second quarter has started and I found myself in the middle of the court dribbling the ball while I guarded by the opponent .

REALLY ?! TAKASUGI ERI

WHAT ON EARTH AM I DOING HERE ?!

AND WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO MY MIND ?!

Takasugi Eri , what's wrong with you ? Complaining at Akashi earlier and now ... you're in the court playing with the team . Did you hit your head somewhere else ?

I can't pass through the opponent until I found a chance to pass the ball to my teammate , who is currently at his state then shoot ! A 2pts. shot . The score is 42 - 40 . We the blue string team leads the score .

I don't admit that ... I'm enjoying this little match and he is right . I never got a chance like this .

The ball is in my possession and as usual the other team was using a great defense .

' _Remember what my father taught me ', I thought while dribbling the ball and looking for an entry . '_ If I can't shake off to the one who marks me , then I should not hesitate to ... pass ', I pass it to my teammate who happens to be near at me .

I immediately charge to get closer to the goal and my teammate pass the ball to me once again as I perform a shot .

The whistle blew after I shoot the ball into the hoop . A sign of 2nd quarter has ended .

" Alright ! ", this is the first time that I feel so much happy and at the same time psyche up . I want to high five to the guy who passes the ball to me but he ignored me and immediately went to the bench .

Damn it . Do you even know how embarrassing is that ? I'm look like a fool here , you know . Before I could kick that guy out of the court I just silently went to the bench to rest for a while and also I'm thirsty .

 **THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V**

 _" Impressive ", the grey haired man commented after he saw the performance of the only girl in the court ._

 _" I never thought that Takasugi has a skill but why she didn't enter the woman's basketbal team instead ", the manager commented in awe when he saw Eri's performance ._

 _The coach just watched silently at the game while sitting at the bench ._

 **ERI'S P.O.V**

It's the time for the third quarter . The 2nd string team , where I have assigned have already got my trust . Maybe I performed well so they have no choice but to trust me . It's not that I'm overwhelmed in my own strength , teamwork is the most important in basketball right ? So we need to trust each other .

The other team which is the yellow team changed members for the match even the blue team . Now the members of the other team was Nebuya Eikichi , Hayama Kotarou and the two other member of the yellow team ... and last but not the least

.

.

.

.

.

The team captain Akashi Seijuurou .

Somehow I feel nervous because I'm going to face the strongest member of the team and at the same time quite suspicious . It seems that this is Akashi's scheme all along but I'm not quite sure . I should not judge him because of the way he treats me .

On the other hand I was team up with Mayuzumi Chihiro and Mibuchi Reo . The whistle blew that snapped me out into my deep thoughts . I bottoms up the left water in the tumbler and stoop up to follow the team .

" Oi Takasugi , you should not make us disappoint or else ", Mibuchi warned me when he strode alongside with me , giving me such a fierce look .

I just nodded in response .

When Hayama caught the ball from his team , I immediately guarded him with all I've got .

" Man , I never thought that you can play well , Eri ", he uttered while dribbling the ball .

" Talking is strictly prohibited during the match " I simply stated to the guy infront of me .

" hm ? ... Is that so ? ", he asked innocently , probably he's just acting dumb " Well I was not planning to show my real strength and I think its worth showing it to you ", as he smirked . His tooth is sticking out of his mouth " hmmm ... I guess three is enough ", he slowly lift the ball and transfer it to his left hand .

" What ? ", I got shocked when he dribbled the ball .

What's with that dribble ? It's making so much noise and it looks like his fingers was giving so much force against the ball . With a blink of an eye , he pass through me even though my defence is strict as always .

I gasped " He's fast ", before I could manage to stay ahead with him , he already dunk the ball into the ring . Therefore , the yellow team was now leading the score 78 - 80 .

Hayama stick his tongue out to me like he is provoking me .

A vein popped in my head ' that guy ~ '.

Going back to the other side of the court . I marked my opponent , who I've been assigned to . I decided to take a peek into my teammate and out of nowhere a ball was passing through me as I caught it .

I was stunned by the sudden situation . How did the ball get over here ? I was certain the Mibuchi or the others pass it to me . Is there a magic on this ball or something ? Or this is one of the trump card of the Rakuzan team .

" OI TAKASUGI , DON'T JUST DAZE OVER THERE AND DO NOTHING ", the shoulder length haired guy or should I say Mibuchi shouted at me that made me snapped into reality .

I succeeded to break free from the one who marks me , as I started running as fast as I could . But when I break free to my opponent someone immediately guarded me . He has a calm but deadly gaze towards me with his mismatched eyes .

He was calmly observing me on what would be my next move .

I muffle exhaled to calm myself and not to show my nervousness to him . This is the first time that I will see him play . And what's interesting I'm playing against him .

Before I could attempt to break free at his defence , he already steal the ball into my hand without hesitation as if he is confident with his move or maybe he predict my next move .

" Damn it ", I said to myself as I chase him to go to the other side of the court .

Fortunately I made it in time before he could shot the ball into the ring . Instead of shooting it , he dribbled it once again .

" Move aside ", he commanded .

" As if ! ", I retorted .

He just gaze at me calmly . What would be his next move ? Will it be left ? Or right ?

It take a lot of sweat just thinking his next move . A lot of sweat were pouring down against my forehead and cheeks .

He dribbled the ball between his legs . He is now making a move .

It's in left .

I move forward in left side to steal the ball but before I could do that , I found myself falling on the ground . What's going on ? Did I stumble ? I was srill dumbfounded by the sudden event . Was it on purpose or just a coincidence ?

This is also happened when I disobey Akashi , the time when I first skipped my duties in the club . Coincidence ? No it can't be 'coz whenever I tried to guard Akashi same thing happens to me . I always ended up to fall on the ground and it HURTS , YOU KNOW !

" No one will win against my Emperor eye ", that's what he actually said when I fell on my butt for the fifth time .

Emperor ... eye ... huh

So that's his ability , Emperor eye , it can see your future . So no wonder why he can predict our moves easily . Right now , the gap is getting wider . We were left behind . 100 - 110 .

This is getting worst and I'm almost at my limit . But I should not give up after al we've been through . We need to shrink the gap of their scores between us . But the move I tried was futile , it's just getting wider over and over again .

Damn it . Without thinking some strategy , I went behind Nebuya without being noticed . I have a feeling that they will pass the ball to him .

Hayama pass the ball to Nebuya , who is guarded by my teammate when he is dashing to reach the hoop . Nebuya caught it and I prepared myself for everything .

He twirled around and everything became so dizzy as I fell on the ground once again . This is not Akashi's ability , its Nebuya's strong arm and elbow that collided against my forehead .

The whistle occur .

" Oi Takasugi , are you alright ? ", Nebuya asked with his usual tone .

" ... I'm fine ", I simply answered while my right hand was covering my forehead .

" Oi , oi , oi stop joking around . You're not fine ", that voice , it was from Hayama and I feel that he kneeled down to reach my level " Look , there's a blood on your face ".

I was strucked at Hayama's words . To confirm those word , I slowly took away my hand into my forehead and my world began to stop .

Bloods are covering my hand . I began to tremble . I can't even talk or think straightly . I can't even breathe normally . My chest is in pain .

" Oi , Eri ! ", Hayama called me but I ignored him . I can't talk to him right now .

The only thing I thought whenever I saw a blood was my past is haunting me . The day when my mothe died ... right before my eyes .

* * *

 **Don't hesitate to review this chapter . I will be glad if you do it . Tell me any suggestions or anything . If there's something wrong with my story please correct me . ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **a/n : If you are not familiar with other characters that means that they are an extra character or they're an OC .**

* * *

It was a vacation day and I already graduated at elemntary school . Sooner I will be going to middle school . Since it's still vacation , I was spending my time with my mother while father went out to work . We went to our backyard to play basketball since we have a court there . It was fun ... but that was also my worst ... day .

There was a creaking sound I've heard in the mini court but I paid no attention to it . Until the backboard was loosening its balance and fall .

" ERI WATCH OUT ! ", things become in slow motion as my mother pushed me away with all of her force .

Instead of me , who was going to hit the fallen backboard , it was my mother , bathing herself in her own blood .

I froze and my tears began to fell .

" No ... mother ... MOTHER ! ".

I suddenly wake up , panting heavily and sweats are pouring all over my face .

" So you finally wake up ", said the deep voice and I slowly shift my gaze to where I heard a deep voice .

" A ... ka ... shi ", I uttered lowly , gazing at his mismatched eyes .

I slowly sat " Where am I ? What happened ? ".

" In infirmary , I guess . And you passed out after seeing your own blood . Hematophobia ... huh ", he replied with a hint of boredom .

" Eh ? ".

" Judging by the reaction when you see your blood . You began to tremble , you're not aware of everything around you , not even answering everyones question . Your attention was just in your own hand . In other words , you have a phobia , hematophobia is the right thing to say ", he explained in his usual tone .

I nodded " As expected of Akashi Seijuurou ".

" Why are you so desperate to make a score ? I admit you're quite skilled but still you don't have enough powers to stay ahead with us , regulars . And besides there's Reo and Chihiro and your team , you shouldn't forgot them ", he suddenly questioned , gazing hardly at my eyes .

I clenched my fist together with a blanket as I bit my lower lip . I covered my eyes with my bangs . He's right why am I so desperate that time ? I totally forgot that I'm with Mayuzumi and Mibuchi .

It took a minute before I could answer him " It can't be helped , I don't feel I'm losing that time and ... I don't want to be left behind and also I've gotten to love basketball , that's all ".

" I've wanted to ask you eversince I become part of the club ", now its my turn to ask question ", I'll be blunt . Do you hate me ? I mean its just that there's a lot of time when you're so rude to me and sometimes you're kind towards me . I don't know what your plotting at . Just what do you want with me , Akashi ? ".

" ... I don't hate you . I just don't like disobeying my order because my order is absolute ", he stood up from his seat " If you obey me , things will turn out differently ".

He was about to leave but when he reach to doorknob , he suddenly said something " You should rest for the rest of the day . Your father will be coming soon ".

As soon as Akashi opened the door my father was already there , it seems that he ran from somewhere , a worried etched on his face .

Akashi nodded to my father before departing , but before he could proceed away into this room " Akashi thanks for bringing my daughter here ".

The red haired man nodded " Get well , Eri ", he said without looking at me then leave .

" Thank goodness Eri , you're safe ", as he wrapped his arms around be and hugged me tightly .

I smiled a bit " Dad , don't be such a drama . I'm fine , you don't have to worry that much . It's just a scratch ".

He parted away from me . He place his big hands on my shoulder , giving me a serious look " It's normal to get worried on you because you're my daughter . I don't want to break my promise to your mother . And I know that you had a hematophobia ".

I lower my gaze " So you know it all along . I thought you totally forgot about me to the point that you most spend your time with your team ".

" Now look who's a drama this time ", he teased .

" Wa - s-shut up ! ".

As what Akashi said , I spend the rest of the day in my room reading a book while lying down on the bed . This is the first time I obey him without complaining . I was here for more than an hours . But this is getting boring . I've doing this for a long time without even getting bored but now ... I'm getting sick of it . This is not me . For myself I'm not getting bored in reading . In fact , I can finish reading the book in just a day but now ... eversince I joined the club , everything changed . I was easily bored to the things I usually do every day and every night .

I place a bookmark to the last page I've read and closed it .

That's right today was the second day of practice match between the two different teams . I was wondering if could take a look at them . I also want to see how the Taniyama high school team play , a team that was under tutelage of my father .

" The third quarter will be over soon . I should go take a look ", with that , I swing my legs on the side of my bed as I stood up . I groaned . I felt that there was a stinging sensation when I stood up that's why I place my hand into my injured foreheard that covered with bandages .

After the pain faded away I quickly departed to my room . I should not miss the match for today .

As soon as I arrived the gym , I heard a whistle's tone , meaning that either of the teams made a score . I glance at the wooden sliding door , not to mention that I don't want them to see me .

My eyes widened when I saw the result , the other team was starting to loose its hope while the Rakuzan was still confident as they are . But not all the member of the Taniyama high are giving up . There's still one person who is still have a hope and still fighting with all he got , which is the team captain .

" Let's do it one more time ", he said while dribbling the ball . Before he could dash to the other side of the court , his ball was already stolen by the other team which is the captain of Rakuzan .

" DEFENSE ! DEFENSE ! DEFENSE ! DEFENSE ! DEFENSE ! ", the other member of Taniyama shouted , more likely they were cheering their teammates .

Just what happened to me when I fought them , when someone block Akashi , they will stumble and fall on the ground . Something was behind those trick . I notice that whenever they block Akashi , when they tried to move forward it seems that they stumble on their own foot .

Could it be ... ankle break ?

Minutes past and the game was over . The Taniyama got crushed while the Rakuzan got their victory . The score is 158 - 86 .

The players lined up and bowed " Arigatou gozaimasu ".

 _' This is bad , I should go back to my room as soon as possible '_ , with that I quickly departed in the gym and go back to my own room .

I made it on time without even noticing with every single members of the Rakuzan basketball club unless that creepy redhead guy saw me while he's in the court . Whenever he easily read my mind and moves and sometimes showing his kindness to me it sent a chills into my spine . He's freaking me out .

But somehow I feel ...

* BA ~ DUM *

Ih ?! Why I suddenly thinking those things ? And why does my heart skipped a beat ? This is getting crazy .

Ah , that's right ! It's time for dinner . I should go get something to eat but not right now . I should let those guys , who work all day , eat their dinner first . It'll be rude if I show up out of nowhere so I should wait for an hour or so .

* knock , knock *

I suddenly jumped out into my bed that made me snapped out into my deep thoughts . I walk towards the door and opened it slightly , peeking who is behind the door .

" Oh , I thought it'll take forever to open the door for me ", so she was behind this door .

" Kazunori Sayuri ", I formally called her .

" This such a pain but here's your dinner ", as she shoved it to me , good thing that the food doesn't spill . After shoving the tray to me she immediately turned her back to me .

" Oi ", I called her " What's with that attitude of yours ? ".

" You have nothing to do with it ", she coldly retorted .

" There is ", I simply said .

She scoffed " There is ? Don't make me laugh , Takasugi . What's with you anyway ? ".

I just stared at her in response that made her annoy even more . Before I knew what was happening , I saw the tray that I was currently holding scattered into the cold floor .

" I hate you , Takasugi . Why you're acting like that ? Why Akashi-kun treat you differently ? I've been supporting the basketball club for a long time and yet you ... ", she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth " Tch . I don't get it . There's nothing special about you but why Akashi's attention were on you ? ".

" It's because Eri is different from the rest of you ", Akashi interrupted us from our dramatic moment with his calm neutral face .

" Akashi-kun ", Kazunori uttered his name .

" Now clean those mess you've made ", he ordered to her .

She lowered her gaze " I understand ".

" I'll help ", I was about to kneel to reach her level so that I could help her but she strongly refused and retorted .

" NO ! ".

" Fine , then its yours ", Since I have no choice I let her do it alone and proceed to our room .

A few hours past or so , I decided to take for a walk outside . So I wear a hoodie jacket to prevent the coldness outside . Every night it gets cold in this place and besides winter is coming soon .

A few metres away , I heard a ball , bouncing against the gym's floor but this is totally different from the sound of a ball that we often heard when it was bouncing against the floor . It seems that it gives so much force to the point that he was not dribbling the ball anymore , it was throwing it against the floor . What is that guy planning ?

I decided to take a look at it . And I saw the captain of my father's team , he seems so frustrated . Could it be ... he was frustrated because they lose the practice game ? Looks like it .

He lifted up the ball over his head , planning to shoot the ball into the goal . He attempted to shoot it but to his dismay , he failed .

" Damn it ! ", he said as he started throwing the ball into the goal with all of his force . He doesn't even care what he was doing .

Now its my turn to shine , I decided to go inside and talk to this guy for a little while .

 **THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V**

 _" You should not vent your anger in basketball "._

 _Upon hearing those words , the captain of Taniyama basketball club seemed startled . He turned his direction from where the voice he heard . His eyes are widened to the girl who showed up out of nowhere " You are ... the coach's daughter , Takasugi ... Eri ", then his expression changed into serious " What are you doing here ? "._

 _" I was just passing by ", the dark haired female replied ._

 _" You're probably here because you want to see us in despair ", his gaze was low and his attention was on the ball he was holding ._

 _" huh ?! ", she raised her brow " I'm not here for that thing and besides I don't care if you despise Rakuzan ", she smiled vaguely " Rakuzan ... is full of monsters after all . They're strong but they lack something important , so I know how you feel "._

 _He seemed awed to the girl infront of him . A member of Rakuzan saying those words into other team , that was hilarious . To think that this girl have some guts to say those words towards her own team where she belongs . There's no hesitation in her face as if she is confident on herself ._

 _" You know how I feel ? ", he laughed bitterly " A member of Rakuzan is saying those words to me ? ", he smiled vaguely " When I first saw Akashi , I already know that I'm no match against him . Even though its just a practice game we're desperate to win . Rakuzan are full of monsters unlike us , we're just an average players "._

 _The next scene was they were engulfed in silence . Each of them was just feeling each others situation and presence ._

 **ERI'S P.O.V**

The training camp has ended . On the last day of camp , same thing happens , the Taniyama was defeated and the Rakuzan won thrice in a row . Though the other team was defeated thrice , they still determined to win , they never flinched or loose their hope , the fact that they never had a chance to win against their opponent they still fight till the very end .

My father team's was strong but the Rakuzan was a hundred times stronger than the Taniyama team , that's what they said to them . I admit that they're strong , not strong as human but strong as monsters especially the starting line up of the team , the ' Uncrowned Kings ' , the captain of 'Generation of Miracles ' , and the one who has the special ability like Kuroko Tetsuya .

And now go back to my daily routines , its monday another day of school . When I entered the school's gate , I was greeted with a loud woman shouting my name .

" ERIII ! ", as she jumped towards me and latched her arms around that almost tackled me to the ground " I miss you ! Any souvenirs for me ? ", she asked , her eyes were sparkling , expecting something .

" Tomo , do you think we went on a field trip ? ".

" Eeeh ?! ", then she pouted " Why you're so heartless ? Even if it's not field trip you should atleast buy your ONE AND ONLY FRIEND a souvenir ".

I slanted my eyes " Is that really necessary ? And do you really need to emphasize the ' One and only friend ' ? ", I sighed and dismiss the topic " anyway ", I reached out my hand to her , holding a bentou box that covered with a piece of fabric " here's for you . A homemade bentou ".

Her eyes were now sparkling with excitment as she grinned widely " As expected from you Ri-chan ! You're the best . From now on I will call you Ri-chan okay ? ".

" Haaah ?! Who are you calling Ri-chan ? Eri is fine ".

" Why not , Ri-chan ? ".

" Shut up ", then something that stuck into my mind " Oi Tomo , I hope you still don't forget that day ".

" What day ? ", she asked innocently .

" That day when you called me during training camp ".

When I mentioned those , she panicked , a scared etched on her face .

I smiled while showing her some of my dark aura " I'm glad that you didn't forget it ".

" I - I was just kidding ".

" kidding ? What part of kidding did you do ? ".

" eh ? I- I'm sorrrrryyyyyyy ! ", then she fled while shouting those words .

" Wa - Oi Tomo ! Come back here ! ".

* * *

 **It's finally finished . I hope you like it . And I'm sorry if I screwed up with other scenes that bores you .**

 **Well want to review my work ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**ERI'S P.O.V**

Today I was in the cafeteria with Tomo , eating a bentou that I made since its good for the two of us . After that scene that was happen earlier I ended up to give and let her be . It's too troublesome to run around the campus , I'm not a kid anymore .

" This seat , isn't taken , right ? ", an unknown guy asked us .

I look to the guy who asked us , not even budging .

I was even more suprise when I finally saw the face of the guy who asked us " A ... Akashi ?! ", before I could loose my composture completely , I immediately retorted " YES , IT IS TAKEN ".

Tomo nudged me and whispered ' Oi , Eri ! ".

He half smiled in returned " I see ", the next thing he did , he sit in the vacant chair with our table .

" Are you deaf or what ? I told you that it IS ALREADY TAKEN ".

" You know , Eri . You're just bluffing , am I wrong ? ", he said with all of his might , confident about himself .

Since I have no choice , I give up complaining and just let him do what he have to " Fine . Do whatever you want . Anyway what are you doing here ? You were suppose to spend your lunch break with Mibuchi and the others unless you have a business with me ".

" So you really know me , Eri ", he said as he take a sip of his bottled drink .

" Not really ".

" Uh ... May I excuse myself , Eri , Akashi-san ? ", the girl beside me interrupted our conversation while raising her hand mid-way " I suppose I should leave here . So for now ... take your time ".

" Wait Tomo ! You stay here ", I stopped her , reaching out my hand to her .

" No , you must leave . Eri and I should talk one-on-one , privately ", he said with threatening voice .

" Stay here ".

" Leave ".

" Stay here ".

" Leave ".

" Stay here ".

" Leave ".

" Ahhhh ! Mou - Please stop it . You're pressuring me ! ", she cried out , confused who will she follow .

" Akashi or me ? Who's scarier ? ", I asked in a deep scary tone of voice .

It took a lot of seconds to answer me " According to others ... ", she paused once again . What is she hesitating for ? " A-Akashi-san is scarier than you . Sorry ".

" What ?! OI ", before she could fled , I quickly grabbed her hand and forcefully sit her into the chair .

" I said stay here ! ".

" But ... Eriiiiii ~ ", she said in teary eyed .

" Wait , why you have to say that with that poker face of yours ? ", I quickly glance at the guy infront of me as soon as I forcefully sit Tomo in the cafeteria's chair .

He just shrugged " Who knows ".

I face palmed and sighed , this is getting nowhere and he is definitely unreadable . I peeked at him between my fingers , still my palm were on my face " So , what do you want to talk about ? Please make it quick ", and with the next words , I whispered at him so that no one will hear us '' Everyone is looking at us ''.

" It is your fault why their attention were on us ", Tomo whisphered good enough to heard it .

" Shut up ! ".

Akashi didn't hesitate to break our little argument . He doesn't really care about us , though " Winter Cup is approaching , I hope you don't forget our deal ", then he gaze at the woman beside me " I presume that she is the one that you're talking about ".

" About what ? ", she asked innocently , she doesn't have any slightest clue what we were talking about . Of course ! I haven't mentioned it , yet .

" Uh ... what he was saying is he ordered me to collect all the recorded games of all the Generation of Miracles for the upcoming winter cup and I requested him that I need your help because I can't do it all alone ", I explained to her .

" Oh ... is that so ? ", a couple of silence strikes until she talked once again , giving us a big thumbs up " You can count on me , Akashi-san ", she said vigorously .

" Good ", with that , he slowly stood up together with the tray he brought " Now , I should go back to my practice . And you two should go back to your classes and Eri ", he gazed hardly at me " Go to the gym after class ".

" Yeah , I know . You don't have to mention it ".

He stopped from walking and glanced at me with the corner of his eyes " By the way go get a lot of game records of Seirin and Shuutoku . Touou , Kaijou and Yosen was not really necessary but if you want to see their game you may freely to do it ".

" Why ? ", I simply questioned him back .

" Because they would be impossible to be their opponent in the game ".

I didn't asked him once again instead I gazed hardly at him . How can he be so sure of himself ? Did he go to a fortune teller or is he a fortune teller himself ? Well that Akashi after all .

After that , he quickly turned his back to us , moving out of the cafeteria . I couldn't helped but to gaze is back until he was gone out of my sight . Not to mention , that I realized that Akashi has fine built back features . Even though its just his back figure he still look so ... h -

Wait ~ why am I thinking such a thing ?! This is embarrassing !

Erase ...

Erase ...

Erase ...

Erase ! ...

Pretend that I didn't say anything about him !

" Eri ~ ", Tomo called that snapped out into my deep thoughts .

" Now what ?! ".

" Care to spit it out ? ", she asked playfully .

" What do you mean ? And what's with that smug face of yours ? ", I answer her a question almost stuttering .

" Well you see , I notice that you look at Akashi-san differently . You always glaring at him whenever he ordered you or talked to you but now ... ", she paused for a few moments " Is there anything that I need to know ? ".

" None ", I nonchalantly retorted .

" Eeehhh ?! Boring ~ ", she said while pouting and meanwhile she smiled at me " Well if there's any progression , just tell me okay ? ", as she winked at me .

Even though she doesn't say it directly , I already know what she was trying to say , it was my feelings towards Akashi .

It seems that their training was more strict than ever . As expected from the Rakuzan . Since the Winter Cup is coming soon , they don't have much time to do such a thing like spending themselves in a game center after class or so . Lazing off is not in their vocabulary . They always spend their time in the court whether holidays or not .

Time flies so fast . As far as I remember I found myself entering this club subconsciously . I never thought that I will remain here for a months or so . But one time I thought of quitting this club because the way of Akashi treats me , ticks me off for some reason . But in the end , I still remain here even though they're not the team that I was looking for , I found myself enjoying this club , somehow .

" Hey , you there , Takasugi ", someone called me . It didn't take a lot of seconds to find the owner of that voice , it was from the manager of the team .

Before I could ask him , he give me a piece of paper which I quietly snatch it away from him . I scan it and ask a question on him " This is a schedule for the Winter Cup preliminaries . What of it ? ".

" I assume that Akashi asked you about something . So here's the copy of the schedule for the Winter Cup preliminaries . Akashi said that if you want to watch it , you may free to go ", he simply explained .

That's right . How should I forget that I have some things to do for the team ?

" Thank you ", after saying those words he looked at me as if I did something out of character .

" hm ... it's unusual for you to thank me while smiling wholeheartedly ", he commented in his usual tone .

" eh ?! ", I raised my brow and I feel that my cheeks was gotten hot " I'm a human after all so I'm allowed to show my smile and gratitude to others sometimes ".

" heh ... Beats me ".

After club activities I immediately went home . I was now done taking a bath and I went to my study table to do my few homeworks .

As I'm busy scanning my school bag , a pieces of paper fell from it . My eyes follow those fallen papers and quickly picked it up .

" Hmmm ... that's right , this is the schedule for the Winter Cup preliminaries that the manager gave me ", I mumbled to myself while examining the papers while my right palm was resting on my cheek .

Then I noticed something , behind that schedule , there was another paper that filled with schedules too . But this time it was different from the other one . It was a schedule game of Seirin High " As far as I remember I was allowed to watch their game but ... ", a paused for a moment and grunted " going all the way in Tokyo was troublesome . Well if I'm in the mood to travel , maybe I should go to watch and invite Tomo ", with that I started to do what I have to .

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update ... It took so much time before I could think the story of this chapter . Anyway , I hope it will not bore you . ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Timeskip ~**_

 **ERI'S P.O.V**

I won't tell you in full details on what happened during the Winter Cup tournament preliminary . Since the Rakuzan high won the championship of interhigh , they were now advanced at the Winter Cup : 1st round . **( a/n : I'm not really sure about this thing because when I searched about the Winter Cup tournament , Rakuzan wasn't mentioned during the preliminaries that's why I assumed that this thing happened . If I'm wrong ... well please forgive me )**

This is it , the most awaited game . Looks like all the member of the " Generation of Miracles " made it here . It wasn't that suprising , though . All of the members of Generation of Miracles were strong though I haven't seen them play except their captain . I'm sure they're as strong as the rumors say .

We were at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium , as we walk in the hallway all of the eyes were on us , gossiping about this so-called the strongest team . And I was wondering , why I'm with then , to begin with ? I'm pretty sure that I'm not their manager or something . I'm just simply an errand girl so why I'm here ? I was suppose to cheer them from above the court while this redhead , mismatched eyed guy insisted me to tag along and I don't have any slightest clue what his reasons are .

" Takasugi ", manager Higuchi suddenly called out my name . As of now we were lining up in the enormous court to wait for the opening ceremony " Do you know where Akashi went ? Coach was looking for him ".

" Eh ? ... I saw him went out in this gymnasuim earlier ", I answered .

" Great , then go and get him back here ".

Before I could give him my complaints he was already gone out of my sight ' Seriously , what is the captain thinking ? And why do I need to find him ? I'm not his maid or something ".

~ sigh

Fine whatever ! I should go look for him maybe it might help me kill some time .

I already went outside the gymnasium , a few metres away , I saw a light blue , purple , dark blue , green , blond and red hair . Could it be ... those are the " Generation of Miracles " ? Then why are they gathering ? Is this some sort of a reunion ?

I hide behind the wall so that they will not saw me . But what an intense aura they have . I think they were having a conversation but I don't know what they were talking about . I barely heard their conversation from here . I'm not eavesdropping or something , I'm just curious why they are gathering at a time like this ? A day where they have an important game .

I saw Akashi walk down the stairs and I didn't know what happened next 'coz from the place where I hide , I hardly saw what's happening over there .

After a couple of minutes , Akashi went upstairs .

" And why are you hiding behind that wall , Eri ? I hope you're not eavesdropping at us ", he asked , gazing hardly at me .

After he said those words , I finally reveal myself to them while my arms were crossed over my chest " Stupid ! ", I retorted , my eyes were closed this time " As if I do such a - ", and when I feel like opening my eyes I was cutted off on my own sentence , when I see the guy infront of me " Eh ?! What happened in your ... hair ? ".

I was dumbfounded on what I saw . My mouth were slightly open and I can't manage to talk , something was wrong with my throat .

" Oh ! If it is Takasugicchi ! ", Kise blurted out . I can't even reacted on what Kise called me .

" Kise-kun , you know Takasugi-san ? ", Kuroko asked .

" So you also know her ! What a coincidence ! ".

" So you've also met her by coincidence ", the green haired guy Midorima Shintarou stated while adjusting his glasses .

" Eh ?! Midorimacchi too ?! ".

" So Akachin has his own babysitter too ", this time it was the purple haired guy who made a comment .

" Why did you cut ... your bangs ? ".

He didn't even answer my question instead he anwered me with question " Why are you here ? ".

" The coach was looking for you . You should go back inside as soon as possible ", I replied plainly .

" I see ", then with that he turned his back to me and proceeded away .

Before I could leave this area , I inclined my head to the rest of the member of the ' Generation of Miracles ' , a sign of respect " Ah Kise-kun ", I gaze him in the corner of my eye" Drop the " cchi " okay ? ", I said in happy-go-lucky tone but with a hint of irritation as I departed away .

" What took you so long , Eri ? ", Tomo asked as soon as I arrived at our meeting place inside the so that we can watch the game together .

" Ah my bad ", I quickly apologize while taking the vacant seat she saved for me " A lot of things happen ".

" Hmmm ... Is that so ? By the way , the game is about to start ", she completely dismissed our current topic " I guess its Seirin vs Touou ".

" So the two member of " Generation of Miracles " are about to clash once again ".

She gaze at me playfully " heh ... I didn't know that - ", I immediately cutted her off because I know what she was going to say .

" What ? Do you have any problem with that ? ", I said in a deep tone of voice .

" Uh ... no ", she jerked her head towards the court " I heard that Seirin was completely crushed during the interhigh , when they fought Touou Gakuen ".

My eyes were fixated at her , giving her a full attention " Then this is their time to get revenge ".

She nodded with a smile etched on her face " I wonder who will win this time ".

" A ~ re ? ".

" What's wrong , Tomo ? ", I asked .

" Is that ... Akashi - san ? But what happen on his hair . Since when did he change his hairsytle ".

' _No , that's not it . He cutted it out of a whim_ ', I thought

I looked down where she was looking at and caught a redhead man who was on the court , leaning against the wall while his arms were crossed . His face was expressionless as ever . Is he looking forward to the game ? Or was he gathering some information towards his former teammates ?

" Hey Eri ", Tomo called me once again .

I change my attention to her so that I could hear what she was trying to say . Eversince the Touou Academy revealed themselves in the court , the crowd go wild , it seems that they are looking forward to this game .

" How many points will they score today ?! ".

" The rising tyrant , Touou Academy ! ".

" And prodigal scorer of the generation of miracles , Aomine Daiki ". And so on . Those are the comments I've heard in the crowd .

Well , who on earth doesn't want to look forward today's match ? It's Seirin vs. Tuouo . Everyone wants to see the Generation of Miracles play and guess what they've got under their sleeves . Of course they're also looking forward to the rest of the member on each teams .

She smiled and giggled " nothing " .

I gazed back at her , completely clueless on what on earth she was talking about .

" The game is about to start . Its tip off ", she said , her attention was now on the court .

While watching an intense game , my focus was on the ball . The ball was on Seirin's possesion when the ball got slipped in Seirin no. 5's hands and it was now in Touou's possesion as they scored the first basket . The next thing happened was the ball disappeared in a few seconds and appeared into Seirin's member . This scene was made me stood up .

" No way ! ".

" Oi ! Could you please sit down . You're not the only one whose watching the game , you know ", the random guy said from the back . I quickly apologize and take back my seat .

" What kind of pass was that ? ", Tomo commented " Ne Eri , did you see that ".

I nodded though my focus was still on the court . Whose technique was that ?

After an hour or so the game ended and Seirin wins . I never thought that Seirin could win against Touou I mean Aomine Daiki was like a monster . But it seems that Aomine found a player that could match his skills . He is also an amazing person it was also from their opponent earlier , it was Kagami Taiga . I could barely breathe during the one-on-one match between the aces of each team . Each of them entered the zone , after all .

In zone only a chosen player could enter at it , a player with an exceptional ability . I also heard that when you enter zone it will maximize your power and no one could stop you anymore .

His abilities could match against the member of the Generation of Miracles . I heard that they beat Kaijo during their pratice game . Maybe they are the one that could beat the Rakuzan . Its not that I hate my own team , I just want to make them realize that it is good to have a team who support each other , to make them encourage when they feel down just like Seirin .

Most of the member of Rakuzan basketball club were full of themselves to the point that they could abandon their teammate if one of them could make a mistake during the game , that's what I think . All they think is victory especially their team captain , Akashi .

I admit that they were good . I witnessed it during the training camp . I have no rights to lecture them because they are not the team I was expecting to . I'm just their mere errand girl who simply support them behind their back .

" Now that my job is done . Let's go home ", I stated as soon as I got the copy of recorded game between the game of Seirin and Touou .

" Eri , I was wondering ", Tomo began , we were actually walking at the hallway of the gym to depart away .

I focused my eyes on her .

" Why they were giving you such a heavy task ? ".

" Hm ? What do you mean ? ", I asked back .

" You're look more like a manager than a supporter . You notice it , didn't you ? ".

I chuckled " That's also what I think ".

As the day pass by , it seems that Seirin was making a progress . They always win in their matches . In 2nd round they win against Yosen , also a team with a member of Generation of Miracles , position : center , Murasakibara Atsushi . He has long arms that can easily block or rebound the ball though he doesn't have a passion for basketball . He still doing his duty as the ace of Yosen .

I never thought that Kuroko-kun can shoot . As far as I know , he is terrible at shooting . So how does he learn how to shoot within a few days or so . He can also use his misdirection in his shoot . But thats not the case , the Yosen can able to stop his incredible shooting especially the another ace , Himuro Tatsuya , he is the one who figured out the trick of Kuroko's shooting .

And now for the semi-finals , Rakuzan vs Shuutoku . Another game between two different team with a member of Generation of Miracles . Rakuzan was against the Veteran King and they were against the former member of Generation of Miracles , shooting guard namely Midorima Shintarou .

This is the first time that I will saw both strong facing each other . As I observe the game there's no doubt that every member of Generation of Miracles were monsters . I can't believe that Midorima can shoot from the center line . They could even stop Akashi's so called Emperor eye but it only lasted within a minute . Akashi broke through Midorima and Takao's combo and defeated them . No one could stop his monstrous ability . Shuutoku was totally defeated by the Rakuzan , who never defeated once .

In Kaijo vs Seirin game , Seirin won which scores to 80 - 81 .

And now for the finals , the most awaited game . Rakuzan vs. Seirin . I help everyone preparing their sports drink in a tumbler and towels . Afterwards , I went to the crowd where my friend Tomo is waiting . I wasn't allowed to go in the court . Only the manager , coach and some subtitute players are allowed inside .

The game starts and Seirin got the first basket . With Seirin's ace strength , he already made an unbelievable shot . He made a jump at the free throw line and dunked the ball with all of his strenght , no average people could've done that thing . Maybe he was in the zone already .

But Rakuzan didn't loose their composture . They scored back even if the other team scored twice in a row . The first quarter ended and both teams were tied .

Rakuzan turned over the table when the second quarter started and now they were leading the score , widening the gap .

In the 3rd quarter of the game when the team made a lot of mistakes . Akashi was on the opponent's hoop , not even budging . I forgave him that time that Akashi did something rude at Mayuzumi , making him a pawn in the game is out of the question just because Mayuzumi made a lot mistake ? I understand that but he should at least understand his teammate .

All of Akashi's teammate were on the other side of the court , fighting with all they've got . And then the ball was on Kagami's possesion , attempting to shoot . When his distance with Akashi was so close and even tried to dunk , Akashi raised his hand and swifly stole the ball without moving a muscle . This cause Kagami to fell on the court .

Rakuzan's captain take the opportunity and dash to the other side . Impossible how could he even do that ? He passed through all of his opponent and did it on his own . He even made a fake , pretending that he is going to shoot but when Seirin's #11 and # 7 blocked him , he crossed-over and made a lay- up shot .

I can't believe it . Does Akashi entered in the zone just now ?

And the crowd go wild .

" Tomo ", I called her as she shifted her gaze to me " I'll just go to the restroom ".

She nodded " Make sure you will come back . Don't ditch me okay ? ".

I replied her a quick nod .

I fasten my walk so that I could make into the court before a little break ended .

This is bad . I can't take it anymore . If I did it , a lot of people will probably hate me . It might also the readers . I don't have the rights to lecture him but ... what he was doing right now infuriates me . I know that I could attract a lot of attention if I do what I was planning to . If that happens I will silently accept the consequences for doing this .

I reached the entrance in the court and I saw the Rakuzan .

I inhaled loudly " AKASHIIII ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING !? ".

Now all the eyes were on me even the other team who were taking their break are looking at me . In short I caught everyone's attention . I don't really care about my situation right now all of my eyes are fixated at those mismatched eyes . I dashed at him and grabbed his collar . Their manager tried to stop me but I ignored him " HOW COULD YOU ?! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON YOUR OWN TEAMMATE ?! YOU'RE THEIR CAPTAIN RIGHT ? EVEN IF THEY MADE A MISTAKE YOU SHOULD AT LEAST FORGIVE THEM ONCE . AND YOU EVEN USE MAYUZUMI ?! IS THAT WHAT A TEAM CAPTAIN DO ?! ".

" T- Takasugi would you please calm down ? We're fine as we are and besides Sei-chan is right . All of us disappointed him that's why we deserve it ", Mibuchi explained " So you should not stick your nose into someone else . It's not your business ".

" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ?! MIBUCHI-SAN ", I asked him back . Why he is fine the way Akashi treat them now .

" We get warned by Akashi a few days ago before the game . We're not actually expecting this but ", Hayama stated but in the middle of his sentence , he paused , his hand was gripping the bottle tightly . He might be frustrated right now " What's done is done . We have nothing to do right now but to accept the reality ", he gazed me in the corner of his eye " Now go back to your seat , you're causing too much attention ".

I was shocked by these two . Mayuzumi and Nebuya remained silence and it seems that they're fine with it .

He glared at me as if I was a pest . He place his hand on my wrist , currently grabbing his wet collar because of a lot of sweats he made during the game , voilently taking it off but his hand remained on my wrist " You heard them , right ? Everyone were not strong enough to stop the other team . If this continues we were losing our sight of victory ... and that's what I plan to from the start . After what have they done I have no longer expectations at them . In fact I could play by myself . Victory is absolute . And no one could stop me ".

" You're the worst . Always seeking victory and yet you didn't even understand your teammates feelings . What you were doing makes me want to hate you even more . And you call yourself a captain ? Don't make me laugh , Akashi Seijuurou ", this time I face the other team on the other side of the court " SEIRIN YOU SHOULD WIN NO MATTER WHAT ! PLEASE BEAT AKASHI ! ", I could heard their gasped and murmurs along the crowd .

 _ **THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V**_

From the place here where the Touou Academy seated all of them reacted what the dark haired woman did .

" Woah ! What is woman thinking ? ", the bespectacled guy from Touou asked .

" That woman ", Aomine mumbled but Momoi heard her .

" Do you know her ? Aomine - kun ".

" Sort of . I only met her during the opening ceremony when Akashi summoned us . I think she is part of Akashi's team ", the dark blue haired guy explained .

" I never saw someone who tell to the other team to win the game instead of his own team . That's quite a girl ", Imayoshi commented with a smirk on his face .

" I'm sorry but maybe there's a reason behind it ", Sakurai stated .

" hmmm ... ", Imayoshi just said " but why are you apologizing , anyway ? ".

From the Seirin's bench , they all witnessed what is happening to the other side of the court . And a certain someone notices the girl on rampage .

" Takasugi - san ? ", Kuroko said .

From her attention on the other side of the court it was immediately shifted to the guy who said a name " hm ? You know her Kuroko - kun ? ", the brown haired manager asked . She looked like concern about it .

He nodded " She is an aquatance of mine . I bought her product a few months ago . A sweet product , in fact . Most of them Kagami ate it ".

" Oh ... that graham ball . Wait ! That's not the case here ", Kagami reacted .

" Anyway , I never expected that she saying that on us , who is not actually belong to our team ", Hyuuga interrupted . Changing the conversation .

" uh . Even if she say that it is given . We will definitely win ".

 _ **ERI'S P.O.V**_

Of course they will naturally get suprise because I'm part of the team who is asking the opponent to beat my team no matter what . This could be shocking .

" Oi ... whose side are you ? ", Hayama asked also shocked on what I did .

Unexpectedly , someone made me caught my attention and stopped making me attract a lot of attention " WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?! TAKASUGI ERI ! ", a familiar voice said . That voice that I known for a month , it belongs to my one and only friend Tomo .

She marched herself to reach me . As soon as she reach where I was , she took my wrist " Will you stop this already ?! Are not ashame of yourself ? You're causing a lot of attention . You should not do this in a crowd especially when they were in the important match ", she ranted at me on and on and I silently look at her .

She immediately inclined her head and apologize to the people especially the team .

I tcched before turning my back on the court , completely getting out of it .

When I'm tired of walking , I didn't even know that Tomo followed me . A hand hit my face , making me shock .

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ? ERI . SEIRIN MUST WIN NO MATTER WHAT ? PLEASE BEAT AKASHI ? YOU'RE EVEN WORST THAN AKASHI ", her eyes are swelling due to frustration . Tomo is one of Rakuzan's fans and supporters and I couldn't blame her for getting mad at me " HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT IN OUR TEAM ?! AND YOU'RE EVEN PART OF THE CLUB . IS THAT YOUR PLAN FROM THE START ? YOU JOIN THE CLUB TO GET INFORMATION AND THEN PLANNING TO DEFEAT THE RAKUZAN ".

" huh ?! What are you saying ? That's not my intention from the start . I - ", i was cutted off .

" THAT'S ENOUGH . YOU'VE DISAPPOINTED ME . YOU BETRAYED THEM . NOW THAT YOU SHOW ME YOUR TRUE COLOR OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER . DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN ! ", with that she dashed , not even hearing my explanation .

Well , I said to myself earlier that I will silently accept the possible consequences . And now it is already happening . Seriously , this is way too fast . Now no one has left on me . My only friend hate me now . And I should prepare myself when the class started . Probably I made a lot of enemy . Maybe I'll just go back to where was I before .

After this scene , I didn't go back to the gym and instead I went home . After a few days , I learned that Rakuzan was defeated and Seirin took the championship .


	12. Chapter 12

_**ERI'S P.O.V**_

Monday . Another day has passed by and a few days after the winter cup ended . The atmosphere were still cold as ever , well it's still winter .

Once I stepped my foot at the ground of Rakuzan high , all eyes landed on mine , giving me death glares . If looks could make you kill then I probably die as soon as I entered this high school . They all blame me for what happened .

" Why is she still here ? ".

" Ne , she's the one why our basketball team was defeated , right ? ".

Was that suppose to be heard or not ? I can hear all of your conversation . Rumours surely spreads quickly . I admit that it was my doing when I made a scene during the game and telling at Seirin to defeat Akashi . But it looks like the story they made was going a little too far . Someone says that I am a sorcerer that's why Rakuzan was defeated . And someone said I'm a spy , collecting information about Rakuzan then giving the information I gathered at Seirin so that they could defeat them . That wasn't my intention from the start .

I sighed and doesn't paid attention to them . Hearing those rumours makes me feel dizzy .

When I reached the designated room , I slid the door and as expected all eyes were on me , watching my every move .

" Here comes the traitor ", someone said from my class .

" How dare she did that to our basketball team . She should be ashame of herself ", the one who said thay is my friend Tomo , no , she is no longer my friend anymore . From now on we were a completely stranger at each other .

I look at her into her eyes but she glared at me in return . Her eyes were full of hatred .

I simply took my seat and did nothing to her . There is no point on explaining to her . Tomo is stubborn when she said that she don't want to hear my explanation , she will do it . I took out my book into my bag and place my bag into the side of my table and started reading .

I'm not planning to go to the basketball club anymore . Probably I'm not welcome there anymore . All of them surely hate me from what I did , the coach , the manager , everything and everyone from this school . That's why I'm sticking to my only plan and that is to study .

 _ **One week later .**_

One week has passed and it seems that they still hold a grudge against me . The teachers doesn't cared about me . They even treated as one of the student here though they were quite disappointed on me and summoned me to the faculty to talk what I did about during the finals of the Winter Cup but that happened a few days ago . They were planning to tell this to my father but good thing that they declined it when I explain everything to them .

I was reading peacefully at somewhere behind the building since it was lunch break , I preferred to be alone until something fell on my head that made me drenched . I was shocked on what happened to me since its winter , the water was cold as ice or it was more than that .

I looked above and saw the students laughing at me . I thought bullying was not existed in this school and also I thought most of the students here were highly educated .

" Well , look who's here ", the guy began , snickering " the traitor ".

I ignored them and continued reading my book even though my book is all wet like me and keep enduring the cold .

" Seriously , why are you still here at our school ? You who betray your club members and everything . You don't have the rights to stay here anymore ".

I can't stay silent and ignore them forever until they hatred died down . I thought that confronting them would be enough to lift the heavy burden I feel on my shoulder . I stood up , making them startled . I'm not planning to fight them back . I'm just planning to confront them " traitor ? Don't have the rights to stay anymore ? Don't act stupid . You didn't even know how I felt to fell on everydays Akashi's scheme . Dont judge me that you know me enough for so long . That's right I did that so that Rakuzan could know what defeat is ".

" You - ".

" But ", I continued " I have reason why I did that . Every evil or good deed has always a reason behind it , right ? If you want to continue to judge or bad mouthing me , you should at least take look for yourself ", I gazed at this small group of people " How disgraceful ".

The guy's eyes widened . He greeted his teeth and clenched his fist . He crouched and picked the rock on the ground " Die ! ", as he swiftly throw the rock .

I know that I don't have much time to avoid it and I know that it will hit my face but I saw a tall figure came infront of me , blocking the rock that will hit me .

" What's with this commotion all about ? ", the tall black haired guy asked . Even though that I didn't see his face I know who he is this man .

" Mibuchi - san ?! ", I called him and suddenly a coat was covered my head and cold body . I averted my eyes to look who did it " Akashi - kun ?! ".

" How disgraceful . Picking a fight to a girl ? That's not manly ", the redhaired man said , his hand was still on my head . A prove that he is the one who place the coat over mine .

" T- the basketball club ?! ", some of the small group of people said , even the students from above , who was watching this kind of commotion , was all shcoked even myself .

" Why are you here ? ".

" Isn't obvious ? Were here to bring Takasugi back to our club ", the tall dark skin-tone man said in his usual deep voice .

" But why ?! ", the guy asked , it seems that he was against it " Did you forget what she did to you during the finals ? ".

" Yeah , we haven't forget that . But what's done is done . Eri has nothing to do with that . It is our own fault why we lose . We are not strong enough and we're planning to take a revenge on court ", this time it was Hayama Kotarou said that .

Akashi take a step forward and negotiate with them . I was still standing here doing nothing . My mind wasn't responding in this turn of events .

" Hayama was right . Takasugi has nothing to do for not winning the championship of Winter Cup ", who is this ? Takasugi ? Hayama ? What happened to his high and mighty attitude . I know that he is calling us by our first name but right now ...

Akashi slightly inclined his head " I hope you will leave her alone . Even if Takasugi did that she's still belong to our club ".

" If you continue treating her that way ", suddenly Mibuchi's voice gotten deep and giving them a scary aura that made them frightened " I don't know what will might happen to all of you ".

" Ih ?! We're sorry ", they all inclined their head and fled .

Mibuchi sighed as soon as they fled " Look like our job his done ".

" Now let's go , Eri ", Hayama stretched out his hand to me " Let's go back to the club together ".

" What's the meaning of this ", I mumbled , low gazed .

" huh ?! ", all of them seemed confused .

" I'M ASKING YOU , WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS ? ", my voice was gotten high .

" You don't have to get angry that much ", Mibuchi commented at my reaction .

" I'm sorry . I'm just so confused . What happened to your high attitude ? ".

" How rude ", Hayama said .

The redhaired guy face me " It seems that you are confused at us ", then suddenly he inclined his head " I apologize for all the trouble I made for you from the time when you enter the club until now . I was so fixated at gaining victory and loose the sight of everything around me that's why I'm glad that I face Kuroko . It made my eyes open and made me back when I used to be ".

" What are you saying ? Just who are you , anyway ? ".

He gave me his sincere smile " I'm obviously , Akashi . The Akashi Seijuuro that you know all along ".

I shook my head and completely forgot that it is so cold at my current state " But ... ".

" Because we are your teammates . Sooner the upperclassmen are going to retire from the club so we need you as a new manager . You were perfectly suited for it ", Akashi said .

This is bad . My tears escaped from my eyes . I quickly lowered my gazed to not let them see me crying as I clenched the coat that was wrapped over my head and upper part of my body . I gritted my teeth so that they couldn't hear my sobs " Seriously guys ... you really had changed . I'm so happy right now . What I did during the Winter Cup finals , didn't went in vain . And next time for sure ... we will win ".

Even though I was crying here . I can feel that all of them are smiling at me . I don't know if they are making fun of me or they're just happy for me . I'm just so relieved that these group of people , who was so full of themselves , can be change at the time when they know what defeat is .

* * *

 **This is kinda short chapter but I hope you like it . ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**ERI'S P.O.V**

 **The next day**

The club activities has ended and I was assigned to help cleaning the gym they used by the first string members . I was picking up the ball they used for training and putting them back in the ball cart until their captain called out the members as they gathered in one place . And suddenly I was called out by the manager of the basketball club .

" Takasugi ", I shifted my attention at them " Come here quickly ".

" You're having a meeting , right ? I have nothing to do with that ", I simply replied .

" There is . You are the candidate for the next manager so you should come here this instant ", Higuchi-san commanded. I have no other option so I followed him halfheartedly .

Somehow Rakuzan has changed eversince they lost at the Winter Cup though they were placed second in the tournament . The practice was intense as ever but the way that Akashi treats them had also changed . He is not that arrogant anymore but he remained strict during the club activities .

" Alright , tomorrow we are going to Tokyo . We have a practice game between Yosen ", the coach began the meeting .

" But Yosen was from Akita , right ? ", some of the member asked .

" That's right . That's why Akashi came up with this plan . Going all the way to Akita will cost an amount of time . And it would be nice if we meet in Tokyo and besides Akashi has his own reason ", the coach explained .

" But that might be happen in Yosen because Akita is a far away place ", I stated calmly while raising my hand .

" That might be true but do what I told you . Let's meet up here at 6 am ".

" Hai ! ".

* * *

 **The next day ~**

Everyone arrived early . Each of them greeted " good morning " at each other as soon as they came infront of the gymnasium , where our rendezvous point is .

After five minutes of waiting , the coach came , making attract everyone's attention .

" Okay , it seems that everyone is here ", the coach began , scanning the figures infront of him .

Yeah , everyone's here except the team captain . I'm curious why the coach seems fine with it that's why I decided to raise my hand and asked him directly " uhh ... Coach Shirogane ", I paused a bit when he looked at me " ... Aka ~ I mean ... captain is not here ".

" Akashi will take a different way . He is taking a train ", he simply answered .

" Is that so ? ".

" Everyone , let's get inside the bus ", the coach ordered and we instantly followed him .

While walking to get inside the bus , the certain blond guy stride alongside at me and talk to me .

" I heard from Akashi that they have a gathering with Generation of Miracles ", Hayama butted in " And ... ", He place his hand on his chin , thinking something " He said that today they were celebrating their old teammate's birthday. ", he pause a bit " Who was it again? I guess its the sixth phantom man whatever you call him".

" Ah you mean Kuroko Tetsuya-kun? ".

He snapped his fingers as if he remembered the name of the guy he mentioned earlier " Yeah, that's right. Wait, why it sounded like you're a close friend with this Kuroko guy? ".

" No, not really. We're just acquainted at each other ", I answered plainly, not even trying to look staightly at his face " And it has nothing to do with you if I'm Kuroko's close friend".

" Cold as ever ", Hayama commented.

"So today was Kuroko-kun's birthday , huh " , I muttered almost to myself then suddenly he smirked and gazed at me playfully " A bit disappointed , aren't we ? ".

I get startle . I don't even know if I'm blushing or not " Huh ?! W-why did you come up with that conclusion ? He is the captain so I think he should be present today ".

" hmm ... then why are you blushing ? ", he simply asked .

" That was your imagination ", as I entered first at the bus and take my seat on the second row . I sat beside the window 'coz I love gazing outside and enjoying the scenery .

" Am I ? ", he asked to himself then suddenly he was interrupted by the tall guy , who is actually behind him .

" Oi Kotarou , you're blocking our way ", Mibuchi said , making Hayama sat on the second row on the opposite side while apologizing twice . On the other hand , I simply gazed outside and smiled secretly .

After few hours ...

We stayed at the hotel which is near the gymnasium that we are going to use . Apparently , I am the only girl who was insisted to come at their practice game and also I am the so-called next manager that's why my room was good of one person .

The night came and we already ate our dinner. After eating our dinner I immediately take a quick shower. After taking a bath I wrapped the towel to cover my body and went out the bathroom while drying my hair with another towel . I sit at the edge of the bed and thought of something .

' It's already late , I wonder if Akashi is still enjoying the party ', I shook my head violently when I realized what on earth am I thinking with such a nonsense thing. So what if Akashi was spending his day with his old teammates ? He has the right to do it and I should not sticking my nose in someone else's business .

" Ah , that's right ! ", I say to myself , brushing off my thoughts.

I immediately went to my bag and pick up the clothes that I was going to use . I wear a thick clothes because I was planning to sneak in the gymnasium that we were going to use .

Just what I predicted the gym was closed and I don't have the key . I also brought the ball with me . I sighed . I have no choice but to go back to the hotel .

" Planning to sneak into the gymnasium , huh ", a familiar voice said , making me startle as I spin around and see the red head man who is the last person that I'm expecting to .

" A- Akashi ?! You're back ? ", I asked . What a nonsense question . It's obvious that he is back .

" uh ... ", he nods .

After that silence strike the two of us .

Is it just me or ... why does the atmosphere feel so awkward ?

" Uh ... ", I begin and start a conversation to lessen the tension between the two of us or maybe to myself " I .. I heard from Hayama - kun that there's a gathering between the generation of miracles for Kuroko's birthday ", Why am I stuttering ? I've been having a conversation with him for so long but eversince he changed and the time he ... I mean they protected me from those students ... why did I suddenly feel so conscious with him ? I feel nervous and my heart feels heavy .

He chuckled and nodded " It's fun and I enjoyed it . Gathering with my old teammates once in a while wasn't bad . And Takasugi you should not feel awkward in front of me . Treat me like you were used to be ".

Does that mean that he read my mind ?

He suddenly inclined his head " I apologize for making you feel like that ".

" Eh ?! You don't have to apologize ", I straighten my body and gaze at the ball I am currently holding " But ... you might be true . I'm not used to that kind personality of yours ", I laughed a bit " Strange , isn't it ? Back then I was actually pissed off with your bad personality until I got used to it and now that you've changed ... " .

" No , I didn't change ", I quickly look at him in the eyes , waiting for his next words he is going to say " I just went back to my old self ".

" Old self ? ".

" There was two of me to begin with . And we merely switched places. ", he said .

" Two of you ? ", its was a great shock , hearing those from him " So in other words , the arrogant Akashi that I knew all along and the Akashi who was now in front of me are totally a different person? So you haven't really changed? ".

He nods " It all started when my mother died that's why I devoted myself to basketball which the only foundation that my mother left me. For the only heir of Akashi family, it is my duty to win and stand above others. And during in middle school, all of my teammates, to be more precisely, the generation of miracles, their individual talent started to bloom as they became strong to the point that their powers were overwhelming. At that point it feared me that I might left behind".

This is really shocking I thought all along that I already knew him but it is just the other side of him . This is the first time that I see the real Akashi Seijuurou , the one that I never met before.

I don't even know what I'm going to say. The only words that escape from my mouth is " I'm sorry ".

" You don't have to apologize as the next manager of the club ", he raises his hand and places it on my shoulder as she smiles a bit " you should at least know me not as the team captain but as a friend ".

" Uh ... By the way , what are you doing here at a time like this? Could it be that you're planning to practice basketball on your own? ", he guessed .

I quickly hide the ball behind me knowing that its too late to hide it from him . I'm sure of it that he already notice it from the start " Uh ... kinda ".

" Is that so ? ".

" Oh ?! Akashi you already back ", a familiar voice said , approaching us .

Akashi twirled around to see the guy who just called out his name " And with ... ", he continue " Eri ?! ".

" What are you two doing here ? And Sei-chan you should at least rest for today . You must be exhausted , right ? ", Mibuchi said worriedly .

" Don't worry , Mibuchi . I'm just here to check out the gymnasium that we were going to use for tomorrow's practice game ", Akashi plainly replied .

" Arara ~ Akachin I thought you already went back to the hotel ", an unkown voice said . Why there's a lot of people coming today? This is too much coincidence.

" Murasakibara ... that same goes for you", Akashi said .

" Murochin and I are going to check out the gym that we will going to use for tomorrow . I never thought that I will see you here ", the guy who was called Murasakibara said lazily with his hand was inside the potato chip snack . This guy sure eats a lot plus they are the one that who will be playing against with for tomorrow's practice game .

" Himuro Tatsuya and Murasakibara Atsushi ", Mibuchi place his hand on his chin " I'm looking forward for tomorrow's game ", he said as if he was challenging him .

" Same here . Yosen are going to win tomorrow , right Atsushi ? ", the guy said whose hair is covered by his left eye .

" As the same position , I'm expecting a lot of you Murasakibara . I'm not going to lose ", Nebuya said , also challenging him .

" How troublesome . Well , I don't want to lose , anyway especially in Akachin since I lose earlier but this time I'm going to defeat you ", Murasakibara also challenged him .

" Hm .. I accept your challenge ", Akashi simply said .

Somehow , I feel so out of place here . I know that there's a practice game tomorrow between Rakuzan and Yosen and I can feel that there's an intense aura hovering around in everyone .

In the end , I didn't get to play basketball alone instead we just went back to the hotel after that intimidating scene . I think I should look forward to the game tomorrow .

* * *

 **The day of the practice game ~**

The first quarter has ended both teams did their best and their score was tied . And right now , I am distributing the towels for the first line up . I said " great job " to each member while giving the towels .

And when Akashi's turn " Great job , Captain ", I said as he took the towel and wiped it over his face .

" Uh .. but the real game is about to begin ", he said as he looked at the other side of the court .

From the other side of the court , there was a tall man with purple hair , who recently arrive while holding a lots of snack in his large hands . There was a fuss going on there probably they were scolding Murasakibara for arriving late .

" Alright everyone ", the coach begin " since Yosen's Murasakibara has arrived and I'm sure of it that they will put him in the court in the second quarter . Let's stick to plan and win this game ".

" Uh ! ".

" Now the real game is about to begin", Mibuchi said as he stood up from the bench, ready for the second quarter.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V**

The second quarter has started and the ball was in the Rakuzan team captain's possession , dribbling it until he was guarded by the tallest member of Yosen , Murasakibara Atsushi .

" Akachin ", the purple haired guy called the man in front of him . " I won't let you pass ", he continues while extending his long arms to guard his opponent with all of his might .

The redhead guy smirked " Let see what you've got, Murasakibara", with that he swiftly break through the tall man and pass it to his teammate " Mibuchi ! ".

It was now in Mibuchi's possession , attempting to shoot the ball but Murasakibara blocked him . He never wavered as he still decided to shoot using his Heaven shot and in the end Murasakibara was able to stopped him just by extending his arm .

" Aaahhh ... that was close ", the dark haired girl muttered and gotten caught by the moment.

But Rakuzan doesn't lose their composure , then again , when it was in Yosen's possession and tried to pass it to his teammate , Rakuzan took the chance to steal the ball and it goes well .

While running to the other side of the court , where their goal was lying down , Mibuchi passed the ball to the team captain when he was suddenly guarded by the opponent . He hastily dashed while dribbling the ball as soon when the ball is within his hands . As expected he was blocked by some member of Yosen but he didn't wavered. Predicting the move of his opponent until he find the chance to shoot it.

" GO AKASHIIIIIIII !", someone cheered him and shouted like there's no tomorrow. And this cause to catch everyone's attention.

On the bench of Rakuzan, there's a girl who is covering her mouth. She realize that everyone is looking at her. Eri looked away, pretending that nothing happened, though deep inside she was totally embarrassed for what she did. She wasn't planning to do it from the start and probably that is the spur of the moment because of the intensity of the game.

" That's the spirit ", Akashi commented before shooting the ball into the hoop. Since everyone's attention where on the Rakuzan's bench at the certain, he take this opportunity to shoot the ball without any difficulties.

The whistle occur, meaning to say that the ball went in and the Rakuzan gained its point. And right now the Rakuzan leads its point.

" Oi Eri! What about me? Why you didn't cheer me when the ball is in my possession? ", the blonde haired guy from Rakuzan complained.

" Shut up. W-what are you saying?! ", she retorted.

After an hour, the game ended and Rakuzan won the practice game. There's only one point difference between the two teams. Everyone give their best to win this practice game. Even though that it is not an official game. Yosen was quite disappointed for losing the game but they didn't even show it to the other team but rather they were all psyched up to face them once again in the court and this time it would be an official game.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

(A/n: from now from this chapter until the end would be the third person's p.o.v)

It was around February. We all know that what's the meaning of the month of February, it means that it is a "month of love", where every guys receive a homemade chocolate. Somewhere confessing to their love ones. It seems that most of the girls in Rakuzan were busy looking at the magazine with a lots of chocolate recipe that could be made for the upcoming Valentine's Day. Well except for the only girl, who has no idea what was going on. She looked left and right and all she heard from the girls was "who they will be giving chocolate for the Valentine's day".

A brief flashback was flushed in her mind were she heard that Mibuchi was planning to give some homemade chocolate to Akashi. And after that she was suddenly asked by Mibuchi if she was planning to make some homemade chocolate and she immediately answered no to him. Saying to him that she has no one to give some chocolates and it's only for the one who is inlove with someone.

She sighed, brushed off those thoughts and place her palm on her chin and suddenly talked to herself, where no one could heard her "...but if I had a chance to make, who am I giving to?", she paused a bit, thinking "maybe... Akashi-kun?". Her face turned crimson red as she violently shook her head, realized that she was thinking again about that redhaired guy.

"A~re? Ri-chan, what's wrong? ", Tomo asked to her troubled friend. If you are quite confused with this sudden turned out of events, ever since Akashi and the other regular of the Rakuzan basketball team confronted the students who was gone mad at her, she realized what she did was wrong and reflected her sin. And the next day Tomo apologized at her and Eri immediately forgave her.

"Huh? No... nothing".

"Ne, ne~ let's make some homemade chocolate for the Valentine's Day", Tomo suddenly declared to her bestfriend.

"Huh?!", she raised her brow "But making homemade chocolate for the Valentine's day is for a girl who is inlove with someone".

"Don't worry not all girls who gives some chocolates to the guys were inlove or confessing her feelings to him. There is also called obligatory chocolate it is for your friends whom you are giving your thanks ", she explained enthusiastically.

"Hmmm... is that so?", her friend nodded in response with a big smile etched on her face.

She gaze at her before answering her, making sure if she was telling a truth "I'll think about it".

She jumped and hugged Eri "Yatta! Arigatou, Ri-chan!".

Afternoon classes has ended and it's time for the extracullicular class. Our protagonist in this story, who belongs to the basketball club, quickly went to the gym for her club activities. Eri never once slacked off during club activities well except when she has a problem with team, claiming that she was a traitor.

Carrying a sports drink that was provided for the team, it seems that the dark haired girl was physically present but her mind was not in her duty. She was thinking far away from the club activity.

 _'Obligatory chocolate... huh? Maybe I should give it to themfor thanking themï when the time that he save me',_ she thought while putting the sport drinks on the shiny floor. _'It's a shame that I never thank the Rakuzan for saving me. Plus I'm so cruel to show my worst attitude at them in the past. So maybe giving them an obligatory chocolate in the Valentine's Day would be my chance to give my thanks and apology at them'._

"OI TAKASUGI!", someone shouted her name that she snapped out of her thoughts.

But when she find out that voice, a ball was passing through her and if it hit that ball into her face she will probably fell unconscious.

But before she could manage to dodge it, someone already stopped the ball and it's only one inch apart when Akashi caught it and passed it his to his teammate by slapping the ball.

"Oh!? Nice Akashi!", Kotaro cheered him.

After he passed it to Kotaro, Akashi gazed at her "Is there something troubling you?".

"Eh?! No! It's nothing. I'm sorry", as she bowed.

"Well good thing that you're no hurt".

"You're physical appearance is present but your mind is nowhere to be found. That's not like you, Eri", Hayama also commented.

"Well... that's", she suddenly bows and apologize "I'm sorry! Please excuse me", as she ran away from the gym.

The dark haired girl went far away as she could, well in fact her feet just lead her behind the gym, where there lies a faucet so that the players may wash their face or may drink some water. There, a young girl was diving her face in the water from the faucet and it seems that she was planning to do it forever. Not even moving an inch.

When she was done washing her face that it took nearly more than a minute, she suddenly slapped her face with all of her force by the use of both of her hands, leaving red marks on her cheeks.

"This is not me. This is not me. This is all that damned so-called Valentine's Day. I even ran away at them. That's so embarrassing", and after that she quietly shut her eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to be calm "Takasugi Eri you need to calm down. Don't let it bother you, okay?", she just stand there and do nothing for almost a few minutes with her eyes close. It looks like she was meditating "Okay I'm fine now".

She twirled around to go back to the gym and to continue her unfinished work. To her surprise she saw Hayama Kotaro, standing in front of her.

"Who are you talking to?", asking her with a serious face.

"Kyaaa! W-what are you doing here?".

He ignore her question and instead he notice something unusual on Eri "Eh?! Kyaaa?", the blonde guy smirked, teasing her "As I thought! You really have a girly side on you! Well it doesn't look so bad. In fact, I found it cute".

She looked away, embarrassed at what Hayama said to her "Shut up. Anyway I'm going back to work".

"Ah that's right! I almost forgot. Higuchi-san is looking for you. He is kind of mad, though", as he open the faucet with a sly grin on his face "This is your third time to ditch our club activity, huh".

She gasped "Oh no! This is bad", as she ran away without even bothering herself to bid a goodbye at Hayama.

"Heh..."

 _ **The day before the Valentine's Day ~**_

"So... How do you make obligatory chocolate?", Eri asked. They were currently making at her own house, the reason is no one would disturb them.

"Anything's fine as long as it's not a heart shape chocolate. Ne~ Ri-chan can you help me make valentine chocolate?", as she show the ingredients in the magazine they were currently looking for the sweets for the valentine's. Well mostly of it were chocolate flavored cake, cupcake, cookies and such.

"Hmm.. let me see", as she move closer to her so that she can easily see it "I see. Don't worry we can do it perfectly".

"Alright, let's do it!".

And just after that, they start making chocolate. It's just a typical type of chocolate that we usually see as a gift during Valentine's Day. The chocolate they use is dark chocolate so that it may be not too sweet for the guy who will be receiving this chocolate.

After Eri was done helping Tomo, she decided to start making her own. She planned to make brownies. This is just an obligatory chocolate. She will be giving it for the four regulars of the team as a thanks and apology for them.

This is actually her first time making some brownies. She never tried it at once but since it is quite similar with cakes it must be easy for her to do it. But the truth is, this is also her first time making for someone.

After a few hours, everything was finished and perfect. She was actually confident in her cooking not to mention that she is a great cooker. Their works were made perfectly even the box that they were going to use to seal the sweets they have made.

"Finished!", the two girls exclaimed.

"Tomorrow is the big day. I'm looking forward to it",Tomo said excitedly.

"Uh", Eri nodded in response but the truth is she don't even know how to give it to them or what their reaction are when she give these obligatory chocolates to them. Will they make fun of her because they never thought that Takasugi Eri has a girly side? That is the question that are keep flowing in her mind.

 _ **The next day~**_

It's the most awaiting time. The air is like an aroma of chocolate.

It looks like the Rakuzan high school was busy even if it's Valentine's Day they still have their regular classes. February 14 was not declared a holiday, though. So they have no choice but to attend class.

The guys are very delightful to receive such a homemade chocolate were the girls did their best making it especially for the guy who is very popular among the girls. One of the most popular guys are the Rakuzan basketball club, they definitely receive a lot of chocolate for this day.

With the girl who gave their chocolate to the guy she love and took all the courage to give it to him and he gladly accept it, of course, it feel like she won a lottery. With every hardwork they did to make such a delicious chocolate, the guys should be very pleased to accept. They should not reject it. They don't even know how hard to make a valentine chocolate.

And right now, it seems that our heroine is looking for a chance to give it to the starters of the basketball club but she didn't find any chance.

Time has pass and she didn't have a chance to give it to them. And right now, it's almost time to go home. Club activities has almost ended. She don't even know if she will give it to them or just eat it alone since she make it herself and she put her heart's content for making it.

"Oh great... I look like a pathetic here", she mumbled to herself "waiting here like it's impossible coz there are still members left in the clubroom".

"Oi Takasugi", someone called her from behind.

She immediately turned around to look who on earth called her name.

"Senpai".

"What on earth are doing here? Anyway, since you were here, can you bring back these files in the clubroom?", as the manager of the club handed out the files that he was carrying.

"Sure", Eri immediately accept it.

"What are those?", he suddenly ask while pointing out to the paper bag she was carrying. The paper bag was big enough to see by other people.

"Aahh... it nothing.. Really".

"Hmm~ Is that so?", he said but he was kind of suspicious with that bag. Then he shrugged brushing off that thought "Well I think you're not a type of girl who is looking forward on Valentine's day to give chocolate for her special someone, right?".

"Eh? ummm.. Yes. I don't have time for that and I don't have special someone", she answered nervously but didn't lose her composure. Nervous that Higuchi might found out what's inside the bag.

"Hmm~ I see", he said while gazing at her like there was something off with her attitude right now. And with that, Higuchi flee.

As he is gone sight in the woman's eye, she heave a heavy sigh to lessen the pressure around her and she shift her gaze to the files she is carrying. Someone telling her mind that this is the right chance to do what she has to do and she must not fail because this only happens to her once in a lifetime.

It's only a few step to reach the club room's door. When she was in front of the door, she slowly raised her hand and when she was about to knock, the door of the clubroom suddenly opened on its own. That doesn't mean that the door has its own life. There is actually a basketball club member who was about to leave the room together with his peers.

The two students were slightly shocked for the sudden event. They bowed at each other for bidding a goodbye with respect.

Her eyes landed on the remaining student of the clubroom which is Hayama Kotaro, Mibuchi Reo, Nebuya Eikichi and lastly the team captain Akashi Seijuurou. It seems like they were chatting at each other but interuptted by a certain woman who had just entered the room.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?", she break the silence when the four of them were gazing at her. It makes her feel uneasy "Don't worry I'll leave as soon as I bring these back", she continued "Akashi-kun where should I put these?".

"Ah... Just put it here over the table".

"I'll be leaving so if you'll excuse me", she said as soon as she put the files she was carrying. She inclined her head and planned to leave this room immediately. However,

"Wait, wait, wait, wait up. Hold on, Eri! , Hayama stopped her "What is that thing you're carrying? It looks suspicious".

"This is nothing. It's just a trash of mine", she explained while hiding it from her back "Well then, if you'll excuse me", once again she attempted to leave the room but before her foot reach what lies the door, in a blink of an eye, the paper bag was no longer in her possession.

"Hooo! What is this? What is this? He said to himself excitedly, trying to peek what's inside the bag.

"HAYAMA! GIVE IT BACK! ", she shouted angrily.

"Hey Kotaro, why don't you stop bullying her? That's the reason why she don't like you", Mibuchi said while watching Hayama's childishness "Well", as he place his hand on his cheek "I was also curious what's inside. Eri-chan has been acting strange since yesterday".

"Hahahaha see", and once again he planned to peek what's inside. Eri tried to stop her but it's too late. Hayama already saw what's inside which contains four boxes.

"I don't even care what's inside in it", Nebuya commented.

"Eh?! A box?", Hayama's voice was somewhat disappointed or maybe he was puzzled.

The black haired girl heave a sigh, giving up " I had no choice. I was planning to give it to you guys. And now it was ruined. Thanks to you, Hayama".

"Hah?!".

"I see. So these boxes are filled with chocolates. You are looking forward in today's event, right?", Akashi said with confidence.

Eri's face turns red "What?! No that's not what you think!", she strongly protested "I only made it to give my thanks and apology to all of you".

"What? So it's only an obligatory chocolate. Boring~", Hayama pouted. Looks like he was disappointed on what he learned.

"Well, well at least Eri-chan did her best to make this for us. And I hope Eri-chan would be the last batch for this day. I don't think I could eat all those chocolate", Mibuchi said as if he was comforting the disappointed Hayama.

"Eh?! What do you mean?".

"Look, we don't know what we're going to do with this chocolates. Eikichi has no problem at all because he already eat all the chocolates he receive. It's a waste of we just throw it away", Mibuchi explained.

Eri was stunned on what she saw, her mouth was almost open for discovering that these guys were so popular. Each of them has a lots of chocolates they receive. It's too many to bring it home. For Hayama it's not a problem at all but for Mibuchi and Akashi maybe it will took more than a month to eat it. And for Nebuya, well it's already mentioned that he already ate his chocolates.

"Woah!", she exclaimed but only to herself. And suddenly something came up into her mind "Wait, why do I even bothered myself to make an obligatory chocolate if there are a lot of girls giving chocolates at them?", she muttered.

"Huh?! Did you say something?", Nebuya asked with his deep voice.

"No... Nothing. Why don't you get your chocolates I made for you? I already labeled your name on it so that you will not get confuse on which box is yours".

"By the way Eri, did you receive some valentine chocolate", Mibuchi asked while picking his box of chocolate.

"No. Why you ask?", she quickly answered.

Hayama suddenly laughed out loud "I know the reason! Because the guys are scared at you. Hahahaha".

"SHUT UP!"

The blonde guy ignored the blacked haired girl's violent reaction instead he was stuck to the box that he recently opened it. He is almost drooling "Woah! This looks delicious!".

"This is not enough for me", Eikichi said as he ate all the pieces of brownies into his big mouth.

"What about you, Reo-nee? May I see yours?".

"It's the same just like yours", he said not even bothering himself to let Hayama see his own sweets.

"What about you, Akashi?".

Akashi opened his own box and showed it to them "Here".

"Woah! I can't believe it".

"She done it".

"There's something wrong with that".

The three of them said not taking off their eyes on what's inside the box.

"Hey Eri-chan, why does Akashi's chocolate is different from us?", Hayama can't be helped but to ask.

"Well, because... wait what?!".

"Akashi got a heart shape chocolate", upon hearing that she sprinted near them so that she can clearly look at it.

"No! It can't be! I pick up the wrong box! I- I- I'm sorry Akashi I gave the wrong box for you", she is trying to get back the box that is within Akashi's hand but it seems that the fate doesn't what to take it back from her.

"But it's clearly written here that it is for Akashi", Nebuya said while pointing out Akashi's name that was exactly written in the chocolate.

"No! That's not true!", Eri feels that she is almost crying. It feels like she is humiliated in front of them and in front of Akashi, the student council president and top student in Rakuzan High School.

"Hm~ I smell love confession around here", Hayama teased.

"No!".

"Obligatory chocolate or not, I will still gladly accept this", Akashi said with a smile etched on his face that made Eri's heartbeats fast and her face turned red.

"Well ummm...", before she could manage to talk clearly, well to be honest Eri cannot think of a comeback to that until a short memory that flushed into her mind that made her escape in that embarrassing moment "Sorry I need to go. Excuse me", with that she departed in the room while sprinting as fast as she could.

The four of them look at each other, bewildered at her sudden behavior.

 _It's her. It's definitely her. She is the only person I'm with yesterday and no one of my classmate knows that I made that Valentine chocolate._

Running as fast as she could while scanning the area, looking for a certain woman.

 _There she is_ "TOMOOOOOOO!", Eri shouted on top of her lungs with a deep and scary voice. It doesn't matter to her if the students were looking at her. All that is matter is how in the world change the brownies she made into a heart shape chocolate.

When Tomo saw her rampaging friend, a scared etched on her face. It means that she already found out what she did "Hey, Eri. Why are you running like that? Are taking some warm ups?", she asked but she knew that Eri will ignore her question. And definitely she is mad at her, right now.

As soon as Eri reached Tomo, she swiftly grabbed her collar "DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THAT HAPPY-GO-LUCKY FACE OF YOURS".

"How rude of you".

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHANGE THAT CHOCOLATE, ARE YOU? YOU PRETEND THAT CHOCOLATE IS YOURS AND YOU WANT TO GIVE IT TO SOMEONE BUT YOU PURPOSELY PLACE HIS NAME ON IT SO THAT I CANNOT TAKE IT BACK", she blurted out all the words that she wanted to say in her friend and finally she calmed down a bit and laughed bitterly "It doesn't make sense. Why did you do that to me? Did I do something wrong again?".

She sighed and thought~ _And now I look like a villain here_.

To think that Eri was gotten mad again with Tomo, she doesn't felt scared right now. Except when she saw her running towards her with a furious look on her. And beside she is gotten used with her behavior.

"I'm sorry. I did that so that you can be honest with your feelings".

"What's wrong with my feelings?", she asked, bewildered.

"Your feelings toward your captain", she said lowly good enough to hear it for just the two of them.

"W-WHAAAATTTT?!".

"Oh come on. I can tell it~", she sung while teasing her.

"HAH?! Ridiculous".

"I'm telling the truth".

"Whatever", she spun around her heels and started leaving "Why do I even come here from the start? It only waste my time", she mumbled.

While looking at Eri's back feature while walking out of the hallway, she can't help herself but to smile "That girl she has everything she got but an idiot when it comes in romance ".

Stomping her feet while getting away from a certain woman, Eri's brows were almost connected as her lips were slightly pouted. Thinking what Tomo said was very ridiculous and hard to believe. _Helping me to be honest with my feelings?! Seriously she doesn't helped at all. And what's gotten with her. I already told her that I have no feelings for Akashi. I was totally embarrassed in front of him. If only I doubled check it earlier then it should've turned out like this. I don't want to go back in that clubroom anymore._

Her pace has gotten a little slow that earlier. Remembering what Akashi said when he saw what's inside the box. Instead of getting awkward and returned it to her, he appreciated it and gladly accept it.

But I'm glad that he accept it.

Realizing what she just said in her mind, her face turned crimson red as she slapped her face countless times to get rid of those thoughts "Ih?! What am I saying?".

After she made an instant blush-on on her cheeks, she looked around her surrounding and realized that she was no longer familiar with the area. She was still inside the campus but Rakuzan High is a huge school. And the truth is she is not familiar with the other area of it because she haven't take a tour around the school.

"Looks like I'm lost... huh? ".


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

*Alarm clock ringing*

The sun is almost at its peak when Eri's alarm clock ring. She groaned and reached out her hand to turn off the continuous ringing of the clock without getting lazy or something.

"Damn it. I didn't get enough sleep," she muttered to herself. Her eyes were surrounding a dark circle that make her look like a zombie. The reason why she is sleep deprive is because of the humiliation she experience yesterday. Yes, it is not like her but for the first time in her life that she have done like that, giving someone a homemade chocolate to a guy that ended up to be a big failure is like a humiliation to herself.

"And my head hurts," she continued "I will never give anyone a chocolate anymore. Valentine's Day will never exist anymore. Well... for me."

 **School...**

"Ah... Ri-chan good mo-", Tomo didn't finished her greetings with her friend and it ended up to shriek "R-R-Ri-chan?! What's with that face of yours?!"

"And who do you think whose fault it is?" she replied in a lazy tone while placing her bag on her desk.

"Heh... Don't tell that you didn't get enough sleep because of what happened yesterday," her eyes were slanted, teasing her.

"Shut up," she replied in not-in-the mood tone. She place her arms over the desk and buried her face, wanting to get some sleep.

Tomo titled her head to the right "That is so not like you, Ri-chan. Normally, when something happened like that you act like there's nothing happen."

"Yeah, probably. And this never happens to me," Tomo just stared at her worriedly and smiled at her.

The sound of the classroom door was heard, a sign that someone came in, revealing the teacher for their first subject "Ok class go get your textbook and opened it from page 213. I hope you were done with your homework."

"Looks like I don't have time to sleep here," Eri thought.

After afternoon classes, everyone prepare their things to go to their designated club.

Eri quickly stood up and ready to leave but when she was about to take a single step she was stopped by her friend "Hey Eri, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why you ask?" she said plainly.

"Well, you don't look fine to me," she worriedly said "You look pale. Maybe you should go home or go to the infirmary first."

"You don't have to worry Tomo. It's just a headache I can endure it until club activity."

"But..."

"I have to go. Jah~," Tomo doesn't have time to react because she already left in their room.

*sighed*

The basketball club members had already started their usual training menu when Eri arrived at the gymnasium. When she was near the bench, holding a few towels for the team, she greeted them "Chissu."

Hayama, drinking a sports drink, spurted it out when he saw Eri's appearance "WAAAHH! A... A... A... Z-ZOMBIE!?" Seeing her face consisting of her eyes had a dark circles around it, her skin tone were pale and her hair was kinda messy that's why Hayama mistakenly thought of her as a zombie.

"Zombie... huh?" she said in her neutral tone, not even feeling mad at Hayama. If she had a better state right now, she would probably hit Hayama to death.

The blonde haired guy was confused at Eri's reaction, she didn't expect to act like this to him "Are...? Are you not going to yell at me or something? That's unusual. ," Hayama laughed, probably he was teasing her "Don't tell me you're sick," as he place his hand on her forehead.

Eri hit his hand lightly, to get rid of it "No I'm not", and he pass through Hayama to place the towels on the bench.

"Hmmm... but you look pale, though," Mibuchi cut in with their conversation, as he took a towel from the bench and refreshment in the container. He is actually finished running lapse around the gym same as the other regulars except Akashi, who is busy training with other member.

"This is nothing."

"I can tell that you don't get enough sleep or maybe you didn't get sleep last night", Mibuchi said with his mocking tone. Her shoulder twitched, feeling tense right now. She didn't responded and Mibuchi said to her "Bulls eye."

"Oh?!" Hayama reacted in high spirit as if he thought of something that is right "I have an idea! And the reason is..." he paused, giving them a little tension "BECAUSE OF YESTERDAY!."

"W-what did you say!?"

"Oh...?! That may be right!" Nebuya commented.

"Getting embarrass in front of others? Ohhhhh... I know how it feels."

"URUSAI! VALENTINE'S DAY?! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT VALENTINES FOR?! CAN YOU GET MERIT OUT OF GIVING CHOCOLATE TO SOMEONE? WOULD THAT GIVE YOU SATISFACTION? IT WOULD ONLY WASTE YOUR TIME MAKING THAT DAMN CHOCOLATE," while Eri was in rage the members where in daze even the captain. They even stop what they were doing and they thought _'Aaahhhh she snapped.'_

"VALENTINE'S ARE FOR PATHETIC! LOSERS! I HATE VALENTINES! I HATE CHOCOLATES!" she is now panting after she finished talking fast in a comedic way. She stomped her feet and snatched away the container in the hands of the quenched players "Give me that! I'm going to get another refreshment."

She place it one by one in the cooler and within a few steps she suddenly fell down on the floor: a total face-plant.

The basketball club members didn't react when she tripped and a few minutes past...

"It seems like she fainted," some member said.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?!," they all reacted except the serious characters.

"Oi Eri, are you still alive?" Hayama quickly run to her aid.

"What's going on there?" the coach asked.

"Coach, Takasugi-san fainted," the member simply said.

"This is bad. Can someone bring her to the infirmary?"

"I'll do it, coach, "Akashi volunteered with his usual tone as he carried the unconscious girl in a bridal style and it looks like he is not having a hard time carrying her "Mibuchi, I'll leave the rest to you."

* * *

Akashi keep staring an unconscious girl for more than an hour. Basketball practice was over, even if he is keeping an eye on Eri it doesn't mean that he is slacking off in their practice. He is visiting her from time to time like when there is a short break, he is coming over to the infirmary to check if she was okay.

The nurse says that she is fine, she just need some rest that's why she is lying in the bed for more than an hour. The other regular visited her and they found out that she is still in her slumber. Hayama commented that she is quite "cute when sleeping but when she was wide awake she is a tsundere."

Another hour past (just how many hours is she planning to sleep?) when they decided to go home. They get tired of watching her, Hayama took her a picture with his mobile phone before leaving. He said that it is his memento. Nebuya keep complaining that he is hungry because of their hellish practice. Mibuchi just stood up getting pissed off by Nebuya's complaining. And of course, Akashi just stayed there until she woke up.

Eri moaned and moved to the other side, which is now she was facing the red-haired guy. Seeing the girl in front of him sleeping soundly, he can't be helped but to stare at her face. Within a few seconds, her eyes suddenly move, slowly opening.

Her vision was still blurry. She can't even recognize the guy in front of her. Until she was greeted by that person "You're finally awake," he said with his usual tone but there's a hint that he is relieved that finally Eri woke up from her slumber.

"Akashi," she muttered and suddenly she gasped and quickly sat as she looked around the room "Why am I here in the... infirmary?" she asked calmly "Did I possibly caused some trouble? "She hopefully asked.

The red-head guy shook his head "Not at all. You only fainted when you were about to refill some refreshment. And the nurse said that you only need some rest that's why she let you sleep here until you woke up."

"I see," that's the only thing that Eri could say to him.

Something struck into her mind, realize something. She place her right hand on her chin "If I fainted during club hour then that means...," as she take a peek to a guy who is calmly sitting on the chair.

Silence filled around the room and Eri doesn't even know how to talk to him because she felt awkward right now.

"I'm sorry," the guy said which Eri was shocked from his sudden action.

"Why are you apologizing at me?"

"Because I'm the reason why you felt so awkward in front of me and everyone," he straightforwardly confess as he stood up from his seat "I guess I should forget what happened yesterday. I will also tell it to everyone."

Her eyes widened when she heard those words from Akashi. That is what the least thing that she wanted to hear from him. She quickly stood up from the bed and grabbed Akashi's arms "No! Don't say that! Don't apologize!" her grip was tightened but it doesn't feel any pain for Akashi.

This is the first time that he saw Eri like that, another discovery for him. He was even shocked from her action.

She looked down before talking once again "I'd rather feel more embarrass... if you don't... accept it," she said it slowly- saying it in low tone of voice- not even sure if she is going to say it on him.

After being shocked, Akashi finally gain his composure and smiled warmly "Glad to hear that."

Hearing those words, she decided to look up on him and realize that they were so much close to each other. Their faces were few inches far apart.

Eri blushed and quickly let go of his arm "I'm sorry," she inhaled and exhaled quietly to regain her composure "Oh right Akashi-kun. Have you seen Tomo? We were supposed to meet after school."

"She was here a few hours ago. When she heard that you fainted, she rushed herself to get here and checked if you're fine."

"I see."

"She is really a good friend of yours," he commented.

"Huh? Not really," she plainly said. She place her slim hand into the bridge of her nose and massage it gently. It's like remembering her friend, makes her feel dizzy "She always annoys me to the point that it is beyond my expectation".

Akashi chuckled at her expression and commented "Yahari," Eri glanced at him, confused "Hayama is right. You are a tsundere."

"HAH?!"

"You are not honest with your feelings which reminds me of Midorima. You're really like him."

"Where did those words came from?"

Akashi shrugged and ignored her question "Oya. It's already this late. We should go home Takasugi or else we would be lock up here."

* * *

The next day, when the day that Eri show herself in her fine state, Tomo cannot helped herself but to rush over her friend and give her a big hug. She even jumped over her before she could enter her room.

The dark haired girl didn't have a chance to prepare herself; almost stumbled on her feet when Tomo jumped over her and give her a hug.

"Ri-chan! I'm so glad you're fine. You had me worried," the brunette girl cried out while hugging her friend tightly: suffocating her.

"You're overreacting. I only fainted," she retorted her friend plainly- like her usual tone.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tomo shrieked that caught an attention.

"I-idiot!?" that's all she can say. It is unexpected to her.

"Do you know how much I'm worried when I heard you fainted during your club activity!?"

"Will you just calm down?! Everyone's eyes were on us," Eri whispered so that no one could heard her and since the dark haired girl didn't get a chance to get inside the room; they were still outside the room, making a commotion.

"How should I calm down if my friend is in danger!?"

She sighed "You're making a big deal out of it," she decided to shrug it off and walked past to her as if nothing happened.

"Wait, Ri-chan! I'm not done talking with you!" she twirled around so that she can saw Eri even if it is her back feature.

"My, my. So this is the commotion is all about? I didn't think that you can make this kind of thing, Eri-chan," hearing that voice, she immediately notice the owner of that voice even though she didn't see this guy's face because she is facing their classroom's door.

"Mibuchi-senpai and Hayama," she called while looking at him over her shoulder with her calm demeanor.

"M-mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai!?" Tomo also called the said senpai- with the opposite demeanor of Eri.

"Oi! Why are you addressing me without honorifics? You should respect your senpai!," the blonde guy complained with a vein popped in his head.

"Because you are not worth to be respected," she bravely replied.

"OI!"

Then she decided to ignore Hayama and turned back her attention to the certain tall guy "That's not what you think, Mibuchi-senpai. We were just talking."

"Hm? Is that so?" he said with a smirk on his face and decided to shrug off the topic, "Well I'm glad that you're fine now. Everyone were worried on you."

She was stunned on what Mibuchi had said to her; she didn't believe what he said to her. Eri is only a helper of the basketball team and yet they got worried of her because she fainted?

"That's not true," then she finally twirled around her body so that she could face him properly- even his attitude sometimes ticks her off- she still don't want to disrespect her upperclassmen.

"I am just a mere helper of the club. How anyone could became worried at me?" she asked bluntly with a straight face, not even wavering.

Mibuchi smiled sincerely in return "Have you forgotten? We told you before that even if you're only the helper, you're still part of the team. Sooner or later, you will become our manager, only if you pass the test but I'm sure that you will pass it without difficulties. So don't get surprise about it why they get worry on you."

Eri cannot think of a comeback to that, that's why she turned her heels around and excuse herself to get inside the classroom. The remaining student were slightly dumbfounded when Eri took her leave.

Tomo couldn't helped but to giggle at her friend's sudden action "She is just embarrass," then she looked up at the tall man near her "I'm sorry senpai for her sudden action."

"Don't worry about it. We all know that she is a tsundere."

The door suddenly opened and revealed the dark haired girl, who just went inside the room a while ago, claiming that she is not a 'tsundere'. Her eyes gleaming with anger and giving them a dark aura in a comedic action. And then she closed the door with a loud thud.

"Oi Reo-nee, have you forgotten our objective why we went all the way here?" Hayama whispered.

"Ah that's right! Isshiki-san, could you pass this message to Eri-chan though there's a probability that we will meet each other later on but at least we inform her,"Mibuchi clasped his hand together as if he was making a favor to a girl in front of him.

Tomo gave him a sweet smile and nodded "I don't mind, what is it, senpai?."

"Tell her that we were planning to go to the hot spring lodge this weekend and we were inviting her to come with us."

"Okay," she saluted, "I will tell her right now!" she retorted vigorously and with that, the school bell rang- a sign of the school session is about to begin and sooner or later the teacher will be coming in their respective class.

"I'm counting on you, Isshiki-san. ~jah," the shoulder length dark haired guy waved his hand on her before leaving.

"Bye-bye Mibuchi-senpai! Hayama-senpai!" Tomo also waving her hand vigorously until they were gone into her sight.

"Oi Isshiki Tomochika, why are you still outside the room? The school hours is about to begin. Go back inside," the middle age woman- probably in her mid-30's- interrupted Tomo from her very own scene.

"KIH?! I'm sorry sensei!" as she dashed herself inside the room.

* * *

It is lunch time when Tomo decided to place her table in front of Eri to eat lunch with her: wide grin etched on her face. It is their daily routine during lunch break. Each of them bring their bentou for their lunch. However, instead she was happy to see her friend like that, she thought that she look like a fool- with all those wide grin of her.

She raised her brow "What's with that stupid face of yours?"

"Hidoi!" she pouted, "I was only happy because finally Mibuchi-senpai talked to me," she said while opening her bentou box and revealed what's inside of it. You can also smell its aroma that it will make you dig in no time.

"Ah really?" she retorted nonchalantly.

"Mou... you should be happy to your friend," the brunette girl sighed to Eri's reaction "Ah Ri-chan, Mibuchi-senpai has message on you," she continued.

"What is it?" Eri replied without looking at her because she was busy unwrapping her homemade bentou box. Since her father rarely goes home, she always making her bentou to bring in school for her lunch so that she will not bother herself to wait in a long queue in the cafeteria.

"They were planning to go to the hot spring lodge this weekend and you are invited."

"Are we having a training camp?" she asked and place her hand on her chin, thinking something, "But it's impossible to have a training camp right now because it's still winter. Training camp usually hold during summer," then Eri set her grey eyes to girl in front of her, "Do you have some specific details?."

Tomo only shook her head. She has no information about it because Mibuchi didn't gave her some specific details which Eri already now about it and she doesn't blame Tomo for this.

"Alright, I'll just ask Mibuchi-senpai later. But before that let's finish our lunch before the afternoon class will start," Eri said and Tomo giggled in return and said 'Itadakimasu' before eating her bentou.

* * *

Just another typical day for Eri during her club activity: providing towels and refreshments to each member of the club. But now her task was different, she was assigned to do the laundry, where she will clean all the towels they had use. She don't have a chance to ask Mibuchi about going to the hot spring lodge this coming weekend because she is going to spend her day to the laundry room.

Eri wipe her forehead and heaved a heavy sigh for finishing the second set of her laundry. Even it's cold today, she feel hot right now. She didn't expect that she is going to clean tons of dirty towels; she believe that every second day of the week someone is assign to do the laundry. It looks like she was outwitted by a certain person.

Hearing a loud noise coming from the door, Eri averted her eyes to look for the person came inside the laundry room. There, she saw a bunch of girls carrying another basket full of dirty towels: with a smirk in each faces.

"Hi there, Takasugi-san," the girl greeted her, she is the girl that she confronted once during the training camp "Are you having fun with those laundries? Well, we will be giving another set of laundries to be clean."

"Yeah just place it somewhere," she retorted calmly not even bothered giving her an additional work, where she could almost finish her work right now.

Hearing Eri's response, the girl's shoulder shuddered not because she was cold but because she was enraged by Eri's reaction. How could she be calm like that when she was giving another load of work? Though it was on purpose.

It is on purpose why Eri has a lot to do with the laundry. They skipped their work when it was their time to do the cleaning so that the next person who was assign for this job will do what they left behind.

Eri already know who behind this thing but she decided to shut her mouth and say nothing.

She place down the basket she was carrying and place her hands on her waist "That is your punishment for skipping work yesterday."

"Yeah, how dare you to make an act. You even made Akashi-sama carry you all the way to infirmary. You should be ashamed of yourself," another girl cut in into their conversation.

"Hmm... you call that skipping work?," she elaborated calmly to all the things that they said to her, "Be ashamed of myself, huh," after saying those words, a dark aura was emitting all over her body, making the few girls tense, "Say another word or I'll make you suffer," she said in her deep and scary voice, making all the girls fled except to the only girl who was left behind.

"Tch. You're going to pay for this," with that she fled and followed her friends.

Eri sighed in relief. Finally, she was free from those girls, who has nothing else to do but to bully someone during their free time.

"Show off," she muttered.

After spending many hours doing the laundry, Eri finally finish her task but it looks like the basketball team were not done with their practice. She even look at the club room to check if they were still inside- only to see their belongings- the room was kind of messy. Well, it was boy's room after all so she took this chance to clean this mess since there's someone who was assigned to do some errand inside the gym.

This is not to be brag about but, Eri is great at doing household chores: cooking and cleaning. Well, this is expected of her because most of the time she is with herself alone in their residence.

There's only few things scattered all over the room, since mostly of the Rakuzan high are well-mannered. It will take no time to finish cleaning this room.

After she was done sweeping the floor, she yawned- tired from her heavy works today.

"Maybe I should take a nap for a while," she talk to herself as she glance at the wall clock, "I guess, everyone will take their time in their practice."

And without further ado, she spent her leisure time: napping in the club room.

* * *

A whistle was echoed around the gymnasium that caught everyone's attention. It is also a sign that their practice was over for today.

The members gathered in one place: listening to the coach's announcement, if there's one.

"I don't have anything to say in all of you. Everyone of you did their best in practice," coach Shirogane said while looking at everyone, "I don't want to repeat what I always said to you. You have a day off this Saturday so you can do whatever you want. You must do some stretching before leaving, got it? That's all. Dismiss."

"Aaahhh finally!" Hayama cried out as if he was free from being tortured, "Oi Reo-nee, Ei-chan let's go back to the club room."

"Hai hai," Mibuchi said as he stood up from the floor; he was done his stretching, after all.

"I'm hungry~," Nebuya stated.

"There's nothing new about it," the tall dark haired guy commented.

The basketball club's clubroom is quite afar from the gym that's why it took a few minutes to reach there. There is actually a designated building for all the rooms of the club.

Once the 'Uncrowned Kings' reached their destination, there was a chaos happening in front of the clubroom. Some member of the basketball club were outside the room: gawking and blushing.

"What's happening here?" Mibuchi asked as soon as they reach the clubroom.

"Ah Mibuchi-san ummm...," the guy that Mibuchi asked cannot answer him directly as he pointed out the girl who was in her slumber.

"Eri-chan?!"

"Eri?!" after hearing a certain girl's name, Hayama reacted as if he doesn't see her in a long time "Where? Where?"

"I wonder why you feel so enthusiastic when it comes at her?" the dark skinned guy asked out of nowhere.

"Because it's fun to tease her."

Mibuchi sighed at Hayama's answer "That's so like you."

"Hehe. This is another chance for me to take a picture of her sleeping face," while Hayama was busy taking picture of Eri, Akashi finally arrived, he is also curious what's happening around the clubroom.

"Sei-chan, you're finally here," Mibuchi sounded relieved.

"Mibuchi, what's going on here?" Akashi asked while scanning the area. But before Mibuchi could answer his question, he already notice the progress in their clubroom, as well as the _'sleeping beauty'_ in the room.

"That's how it is," then he shifted his gaze to the other member "You may go now, leave it to us."

"hai," they bowed before leaving the place.

"Well then, I'll be going first," Nebuya stated as soon as he get his bag and place it over his shoulder with his other hand was inside his pocket, "Ja ne~."

"Uh. Ki o tsukete, (take care) Nebuya, "the red head said with a smile on his face.

"Kotarou will you stop doing that? You're going to wake her up," Mibuchi wanted to stop Hayama for taking pictures of Eri's sleeping face but he thought that it is futile; Hayama will probably not going to listen to him.

While Hayama was busy snapping a lot of picture, he didn't notice that the dark haired girl was regaining her consciousness. When her sense of sight was clear as day, she saw a man standing in front of her- particularly holding his phone.

Seeing the blonde's face clearly, Eri gasped loudly as she sat up straightly on her seat "W-what do you think you are doing, Hayama?!"

The blonde guy only made a peace sign in response as he snapped out again for not calling him 'senpai' by Eri "And you are addressing again without honorifics!," he said in a comedic way.

The two youngsters were glaring at each other- a lightning was striking in each other's eyes. Mibuchi sighed at the scene while Akashi chuckled.

"Mou... will the two of you stop arguing at each other," he place his hands on his hips and glared at the certain blonde guy "And Kotarou you should treat Eri-chan nicely, she's still a woman. Women must treat nicely."

"I'm not like you Reo-nee. Eri is fun to tease, you know?" Hayama retorted with big smile etched on his face.

"Hmph," she stood up and spun around her heels "This is getting out of nowhere. I'm leaving."

Eri passed through Akashi and thanked her for cleaning their clubroom. It wasn't really necessarily for her to clean it, it was the boy's duty to do it.

She blushed lightly "I... I just did it out of a whim. S-so you don't need to thank me, captain," she stuttered. But before she could get out of the room, there's something she remembered- the reason why she stayed up late in school.

"Ah, Mibuchi-senpai. I have something to confirm with you," she peered at him while Mibuchi was waiting for her next words "... about what you said to Tomo earlier."

The black haired guy raised his thin brow, confused "Tomo?" it took a mere seconds before he realized what Eri was talking about. He isn't really familiar with that girl's name, all he knew was her family's name "Ooohhh... you mean Isshiki-san," Eri nodded in return.

"About your plan this weekend, Is that supposed to be a training camp?"

"Ah now that you mention it, I didn't told Isshiki-san the specific details that's why you're still here."

She raised her brow "Huh?! I wasn't really waiting for you. I just happened to fall asleep in the clubroom," she defended herself. Yes, it's true that she waited Mibuchi so that she could ask him personally about it but Eri doesn't want anyone to found out about it.

"Hehe. You don't have to be shy," Hayama teased.

Akashi interrupted the two so that it will not take too much time otherwise, they will be lock up in the school "Hayama, you should stop teasing Takasugi. It is unpleasant to her if you keep treating her like that."

"But Akashiii...," Hayama pouted.

Akashi only chuckled at his behavior. And Mibuchi started to tell about their plan this weekend "I'm sorry Eri-chan, you're mistaken. It is not supposed to be a training camp. Since we have a day off this Saturday we were planning to go at the hot spring lodge so that we could relax even once in a while."

"If you have we day off, then staying at your house will also make you relax right? Then why should take all the way to hot spring lodge?" she asked innocently.

The three guys sweat dropped _'This girl, How did she enjoy her life?'_ they all thought.

Eri blinked when she saw their reaction but Akashi just remained his unreadable expression.

"But going to the hot spring lodge once in a while is fun, you know," Mibuchi reasoned out so that he could convince Eri.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you, guys. I have something else to do."

"Like what?" Hayama asked. Hoping that he will get an appropriate answer at the dark haired girl.

"I'm going to study and read books, of course," she said in her straight face.

Mibuchi and Hayama almost fell in to their place. Is Eri is telling the truth? Well, what we expect on her? Eri's life is only revolving in books and studies sometimes basketball, too.

"Is studying and reading are all you can do?!" the blonde guy snapped once again. He knew that Eri was a bookworm but she should still enjoy her life with her friends.

A vein popped on her head "And what about you? Is basketball all you can do?!"

"Why you-."

Mibuchi sighed "Eri-chan, studying is fine but you should at least enjoy your life, like going out with your friends. Are you really okay with just spending your free time with your books?"

"I'm used to it," she lowered her gaze, hesitant if she will going to say it to them "And I already forgotten how to enjoy life. I was too engrossed with the books ever since my mother died."

Akashi smiled as he stretched his arm out of her "Then we're going to show you how to enjoy life once again."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Finally, Saturday has arrived. Few members of Rakuzan basketball team were gathering together. As one of the sports club member, this occasion is very important to them -to relax once in a while.

Those who are devoted in their club activities has only 30% of chance to relax all day. They always spending their time in training: morning, afternoon and evening. But it doesn't mean that they lost their sight to enjoy their lives. This is actually their passion. A passion that is worth during their hardships in training.

Their call time is 9:00 in the morning in front of the station. So Eri already packed her things and ready to leave. She is always on time when there was a meeting or something.

When she arrived in front of the station, everyone was there except for Nebuya, who sent a message to Hayama that he will be late- for he is visiting a restaurant to eat, first- which Mibuchi complained.

"Ohayou," Eri greeted them first in her usual tone. They also greeted her in return.

"We're glad that you came, Eri-chan," Mibuchi said with a smile on his face. His right hand is actually place on his cheek.

"It would be boring without you, though," Hayama stated with his lively tone of voice.

Eri already predicted what the blonde guy will going to say next that's why she already change the topic "I haven't seen Nebuya-senpai, will he come along with us?."

"Uh. He will be late and he will be here soon," the redhead replied.

Then she notice a certain grey head guy, standing behind Mibuchi "Ah, Mayuzumi-senpai, I didn't expect you to come with us."

"Hmph. Same goes for you."

"Ah! you're already here. I'm sorry I'm late," a young beautiful woman approached them, carrying a traveling bag over her shoulder.

Eri gazed at the young woman intently. It was written on her face that she is bewildered why is this girl was invited on their outing.

"No, it's fine. We're still waiting for Eikichi."

"Is that so?," as the girl sighed in relief. She is actually nervous of them, thinking that they got mad at her for arriving late. Then she noticed that Eri was still gazing at her ever since she arrived. She only waved and smiled at her.

Eri narrowed her grey eyes and asked her with demeaning manner "What on earth are you doing here, Tomo?"

"Hehe. Suprise, aren't you?" as she latched her arm over the dark haired girl's shoulder and winked at her "I can't have my bestfriend enjoying herself with the regular of the basketball team."

Eri gazed at her suspiciously, not even satisfied with her friend's answer. There is something more than that.

"W-why are you looking at me like that? You should be happy that your friend is here," Tomo asked, feeling nervous with the way that Eri looked at her.

"Friend... huh?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Mibuchi invited Isshiki-san so you wouldn't feel awkward for you to be the only girl in our group," Akashi answered the question that was flowing on Eri's mind. Even if Akashi didn't heard it out loud from her, he already notice by one look, "We should get going, Nebuya is already here."

And Akashi got it right. Nebuya already arrived when he stated that Nebuya was already with them. He burp very loud that made Mibuchi snapped. He really hate those nasty sound that made him lose his temper very quickly. He always confronting Nebuya about it, but it seems that he doesn't care about it.

They do play cards while they were traveling to kill some time. They played 5 set of card games which Akashi won consecutively. Eri was actually desperate to win but she doesn't show it; she never win against the redhead guy even in other things like shogi, chess, exams and such various things. In addition to that, Akashi is no longer have his other self but he still not get lose.

They also ate some snack which Tomo bring lots of it; she even brought some beverages, good enough for seven people. No wonder why her bag look so heavy.

It takes about 2 hours to reach their destination. The said place were a bit far away from Kyoto- for it is actually in the countryside- riding the train is the best for them to take.

After arriving at their designated station, they ride in the bus to take them at the place where a certain hot spring lodge they were going to.

The place was so peaceful. The smell of the cold breeze of winter in the countryside feels good. There is no snow in this area but it was colder than Kyoto. Besides, spring is coming soon. It is a good idea to soak thoroughly at the hot spring.

When they entered the lodging house, they were mesmerized by its view. The place is very traditional-like from the furniture and everything but it doesn't look old and rotten.

Tomo exclaimed "Amazing!" as if this is the first time that she saw this kind of place.

One of the staff approached them, literary at Akashi "You must be Akashi Seijuurou-san?" she hopefully asked. The staff were actually wearing a yukata- where most of the staff of the traditional hot spring wear- it is their uniform to wear.

"Yes," he simply nodded.

"The other guest are already here. You may go whenever you like to your room. Feel free to wonder around our lodge," she said politely, giving him a sweet smile.

Upon hearing those words, Eri tilted her head, confused "Guest? Is there any other person you invited aside from us?"

"You will see," Akashi retorted.

Once they reached to their designated room, a wooden door was right in front of them. Akashi slide it to open, and there revealed a various people, making a chaos around the room.

They became silent when they saw a few people outside the room.

"Ah! Akashi-kun, everyone, you're finally here!" a busty pink haired girl exclaimed.

"We're sorry were late. Did we wait you for so long?" Mibuchi asked at Momoi which the girl quickly shook her head while smiling at the tall dark haired man.

"Not at all. Some of here just came a while ago."

Eri and the others were actually dumbfounded. They were quiet all the time ever since they arrived at their room. Well, this is all Mibuchi and Akashi's scheme they didn't tell that the other member of 'Generation of Miracles' were invited.

"Akashi, what took you so long?" Midorima asked while adjusting his glasses. He is currently sitting in tatami mat alongside with his lucky item "And I didn't even know that you're with all of your teammates, as well as, Takasugi-san."

"Hehe. Shin-chan was actually excited when he heard that you were having another gathering. In fact, we arrived first here in the inn," Takao stated with a smug on his face, revealing Midorima's rare occurrence.

"TA-KAO," the green head spelled with his scary deep voice.

Each of them place their belongings on the floor quietly. And Mibuchi noticed it especially for Hayama. Normally, he is psyched up for meeting his rivals once again.

"Oi Kotarou, what happened on you? You too, Eikichi, Isshiki-san and Eri-chan," Mibuchi asked eyeing his comrade one by one.

"I'm normally quiet from the start," Eri stated nonchalantly.

"There's something wrong with this picture," Kagami said that made Hayama turned back to his usual self.

"That's right! That's what I'm thinking right now! Reo-nee, Akashi, what's the meaning of this? I never thought that the Generation of Miracles were also here," the blond guy ranted non-stop.

"We planned to surprise you, right Sei-chan?"

"We were actually surprised," Nebuya commented.

"But the most surprised of all is," Eri added as she gazed at the certain girl, who is quiet all along. Her eyes were shimmering, turning into a fangirl.

"Sugoi! I didn't even know that the members of Generation of Miracles are here! There is Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya. Kyaah! It's like a dream come true!" Tomo turned into a fangirl again that cause everyone's attention. Eri face palmed, she hated that kind of side of her, "Ah, I'm Isshiki Tomochika. Tomo is fine. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" she bowed and smiled to all of them "And I'm also Eri-chan's bestfriend."

"No I'm not," the black haired girl quickly responded. Truth to be told, she admit that Tomo is her bestfriend but sometimes when her fan mode side is revealed, she can't be help but to feel ashamed of her.

"Eeehhh?! Ri-chan, you're saying that again," Tomo pouted. She just 'hmph' at her in return.

 _Somehow she reminds me of..._ all of them thought except Eri and the certain guy, who don't even know what's going on. As they gaze at the green head guy.

"Hm? Why are you all looking at me?" he asked, confused. There is a question mark that popped out over his head.

"Pfft. Hahahahaha," Takao can't take it anymore. He laugh out loud; he tried not to laugh in this scene but he failed, "Shin-chan... you finally met... your fellow... tsundere. Pfft. Hahahaha," he said between his laugh, tears were coming out from his eyes.

"And who are you calling tsundere?" the two asked in unison that made Takao laughed hardly than before that made everyone sweatdropped.

"Are~ why there's a big crowd around here? I thought few people will only came," a familiar voice said which they jerked their head to the entrance of their room.

"Yo minna, How are you?" another guy showed up behind the tall guy who just came, "I see, no wonder why there such a big crowd. I didn't expect that the member of Rakuzan were all present today. They even brought their cute errand girl," Eri blushed when she heard it from Himuro; she wasn't used to be complimented like being called cute or beautiful.

"Tatsuya!" Kagami exclaimed with excitement.

"Kyaaah! This time its Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya," Tomo squealed once again making the newcomer startled.

"I haven't seen you before. Looks like that this is the first time we met," she referred at the brunette girl then shifted his gaze to the dark haired girl, "I've seen you once but this is the first time that I met you in person. You're the girl that made a scene during the finals of winter cup."

She looked away, embarrassed "Y-you don't have to mention that."

"Alright minna!" Akashi said in the loud voice so that everyone could hear him, "Since everyone is here, I would like to tell you something."

Their eyes were focused on the red-haired guy. They decided to take their seat and listen attentively like an obedient child. It is their former captain they were talking about- for the member of the Generation of Miracles, at least- they don't want them to get Akashi disappointed even if he already reverted to his old self.

"I, Mibuchi and Kuroko even Momoi planned this gathering. And we decided to hold it at the inn. Mibuchi and I will do the expenses so you don't need to worry," Akashi explained.

"Then this time, what is the reason why you gathered us today?" Aomine questioned.

"That is to relax ourselves. We rarely spend our time together and this is the opportunity for us. And also, the main reason is I want to apologize to you all, for the things I've made, especially at Takasugi."

"Akashi, you don't have to be that far," Hayama said. It's true that Akashi made something unsightly but it doesn't matter to them since he's a captain, after all.

"Hayama-san is right, you don't have to apologize, Akashi-kun. In fact, everyone was happy to be your rival," Kuroko finally had a chance to talk.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me, after all. Akachin is Akachin," Murasakibara said while munching his potato chip.

"Atsushi, don't talk when your mouth is full," Himuro said with his calm demeanor.

"Saa, minna! Let's enjoy to our heart's content!" Mibuchi shouted vigorously.

"Oh!" they all raised their fist together in the air except for the serious character.

"Ha?! Is this really necessary?" Aomine complained.

"Let's just go with the flow, Aomine-kun," the light blue haired guy said with his usual low tone of voice that made the blue haired guy jumped out for suddenly showing up behind him.

"Hehe. Finally I've met some fellow women during our gathering," Momoi popped out beside Eri as she wrapped her arms around Eri's arms, "But it doesn't mean that I feel awkward when I'm with them. Well, as long as Tetsu-kun is here I'm fine with it."

"Hah...," that is the word that only came out in Eri's mouth.

"You're Takasugi Eri, right?," the girl nodded in response as she gazed at her from head to toe that made her tensed; she placed her hand under her chin and smirked, "Hmmm... no wonder why Akashi-kun got interested on you," Momoi muttered to herself but Eri heard it but she wasn't sure if she heard it right.

"Huh? Did you say something, Momoi-san?"

"Satsuki is fine," she shook her head while smiling- claiming that she doesn't say anything- then shifted her gaze to the other woman beside her, "And you are Isshiki Tomochika, a member of drama club in Rakuzan high school and Eri-chan's only friend. You were popular at your school because of your looks and skill, as well as, Eri-chan but the boys were too afraid to approach her because of her tsundere attitude."

"I'm not a tsundere," she said but Momoi doesn't heard her.

Tomo's eyes shimmered, amazed at the pink haired girl "Wow! You sure know a lot! As expected of Touou Gakuen's manager," Momoi giggled and thanked her.

"Let's go and take a bath," Momoi declared vigorously.

Eri have to decline her because she wanted to enjoy the scenery of this place, first before taking a bath. Besides, taking a bath during evening is more enjoyable than day time "I have to say no, Satsuki-san. I want to take a look around this place before proceeding to the hot spring."

 _And also, I can't stand the noise here. I want to go at some peaceful place_ she thought.

"I see," as she clasped her hand "It settles then. Let's go and check around this place first. I've jotted down some notes about the famous places around here," then she glanced at the rest of the people here, who makes some loud noises from the start, "Guys, were just going outside. We'll be right back!," and she start her pace while holding the arms of the two girls.

"Oiiii, Takasugicchi!" Kise shouted but found out that there's no one he was calling to. He's been busy chatting with his former teammates and his friends. He forgot that Takasugi Eri was here all along "Are~ where did the girls go?"

"Are you deaf or what? Momoi stated a while ago that they were going outside," Midorima said while pushing his glasses.

"You don't have to be mean!"

"By the way, how do you even meet, Takasugi?," Akashi interrupted in their conversation "That time, when I'm still on my other self, I only predicted that some of you will meet her but I don't know what kind of situation it is."

"Sei-chan, did something happen like that?" Mibuchi asked, hoping that he could get some proper answer which Akashi never fails to say.

"It happened when she just joined the club."

"Ah which reminds me," Takao said as he look at the green haired guy, "Shin-chan, it was the day when you were desperately looking of your lucky item."

"Uh. Most of the round sweets that I bought is not my lucky item but when I bought her product she was selling that day, it turned out to be my lucky item," Midorima continued what Takao left to be explained.

"Product? You mean those graham balls?" Kuroko guessed, "I also happened to purchase it when I was outside the café. She didn't even notice me from the start."

"Wow! It's a coincidence! I also happened to purchase it but mine is a different story. It happened when-," he was cut off by Aomine.

"No one wants to hear your story."

"Hidoi! Why are you being like this, Aominecchi?!" large tears were flowing in his eyes.

"Heh... I can't believe that it can actually happen in reality. Meeting some member of 'Generation of Miracles' in a day," Hayama commented, amused by the situation.

"I don't know what you were talking about but that's one hell of a coincidence," Kagami also commented.

* * *

While they were roaming around the area, out of nowhere, Eri sneeze. She doesn't even have a cold. And the coldness doesn't bother her for she is wearing some thick clothes.

"Ri-chan, are you alright?" Tomo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," as she sniffed, "I think someone was talking to me."

"Is that so," then she gazed at Momoi, who is busy looking around the store, her hands were behind her back as she smiled "but I didn't expect that Sa-chan was easy to talk with."

"You-," she began, her eyes was slanted "you're making weird nicknames again."

She giggled.

When the night came, everyone decided to spend their time in hot spring. It wouldn't be complete if you didn't even soak yourself in the hot spring and enjoy it in full content when you are visiting in an inn. However, you should not spend a lot of time soaking yourself in a steamy water in more than an hour or else you will feel dizzy and might lead you into an unconscious state.

The girls surely spend a lot of time with each other even though they were together not a minute ago, they still have something to talk about. But mostly it is Momoi and Tomo has a lot of thing to talk while Eri only talks from time to time. Also, she had a chance to speak when Momoi or Tomo were asking her about something.

"I've been thinking about this earlier," Momoi began with an innocent look on her face or rather curious, "What do you think about Akashi-kun, Eri-chan?"

Eri almost slid on the mildly wet floor, she is about to soak herself into the steamy water, when Momoi suddenly asked her such a question that even made her caught off-guard "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" she retorted her in a question like she is not affected at all.

She place her fore finger on her chin as she look above the starry sky "Hmmm... I'm just curious."

"Now that you mentioned it, Sa-chan," Tomo barged in their conversation "I'm also curious about it. Like I'm really really curious. You haven't talk to me between you and Akashi-san. I've been asking you for so long, you know," she whined.

Eri sweat dropped.

With curiosity and glint of their eyes, these two will not stop bugging her if they didn't hear about what she think of the red-haired guy.

From the opposite side of hot spring, where the men's bathe lies within, Hayama and Kise even Takao, who joined recently, were leaning their ears on the wooden wall that separates the male and female's bathe. They became so curious when they heard the females conversation; they didn't mean to overhear it because the girls didn't notice that their voices was loud enough to hear on the other side. The rest of the guys were also curious about it.

Akashi is still calm as ever but deep inside he wanted to hear her answer. He even scolded those two but their reply was "It will not take long and besides are you not curious about it? We're talking about Takasugi Eri, "If it is his other side of him, he will definitely threatened and punished them.

Kagami looked at these three idiots in slanted eyes. Some part of him wanted to hear about Eri's answer and some part of him don't want to meddle in someone's business, he just don't want to get in trouble "What are you guys doing?"

Kise 'shush' Kagami for being talkative.

"Geez, why is that Eri taking too much time to answer?" Hayama complained, still leaning his ear on the wooden wall.

"Hmph. What you were doing is unsightly," Midorima commented. He was not wearing his glasses today because if he did, he can't see anything because of the moisture that was created by the steamy water, "Well, I'm out of it if she will get mad at you."

"I don't know what will happen to you if Eri-chan found out what you were doing," Mibuchi said, leaning his back on the stone.

Akashi only sighed at the trio.

"Well... uummm," she looked at the other side, hesitant to say it. She already have an answer but she can't put it into words.

Suddenly her spines shivered, making her answer interrupted. She felt that someone was eavesdropping their conversation which made her infuriate.

"Hayama, Kise and Takao-san," she one by one called her as she stood uo looking at the other side though, she only see the wooden wall, " I don't mean to interrupt your eavesdropping but continue doing that and I will make you deaf for a lifetime," she said calmly but her voice was threatening them.

Hearing their names, the trio faces were scared to death. They don't want to be deaf, after all.

"W-what are you talking about, Takasugicchi? We were busy taking a bath here," Kise reasoned out but his voice was obviously shaking.

"We don't even know what you were talking about," Hayama said, backing away at the wooden wall. He could feel her deadly aura on the other side. It's true that he always saw Eri getting pissed off because he always teasing her but this time, it's different.

"Yeah, yeah," Takao nodded in agreement, "I was having fun with Shin-chan here."

"I don't even know what you were talking about," Midorima said nonchalantly.

"Oi!" Takao cried out, he too, also sensed Eri's deadly aura.

She sat down, sighed and massaged her temple. She is trying to calm herself so that she will not go berserk; she didn't want them to see her like that, that it will might displease them.

Then, she realized that she not alone; she had companion all along. She tried to look at them, looking if they're displeased or scared.

Tomo was scared as hell "R-r-r-ri-chan, you're scary," she said, stuttering.

But Momoi was opposite of Tomo, she wasn't scared as the brunette girl. In fact, her face was showing that she has discovered something.

Momoi smirked "No wonder why Akashi-kun choose you as the candidate for the next manager of Rakuzan. I also see now why he pique his interest on you," Eri tilted her head, slightly confuse what Momoi was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Satsuki-san?"

Momoi chuckled "So you're not aware of it, Eri-chan. As what I see earlier, you're great at disciplining the others. As expected of a member of discipline commitee," Eri don't have a chance to talk back; she just want to hear what Momoi is going to say next.

"Hayama-san is exceptional because you're with him every day. But for Ki-chan and Takao-kun, who you rarely see and you're just only acquainted at them, you could discipline them easily."

"That's because I don't like someone to eavesdrop at our conversation," she reasoned out.

"Second, according to my data that I gathered, you always fall under Akashi's scheme but you always defy him. You sure are brave enough to do it no one in Teiko or even in Rakuzan dared to do it. Lastly, you are good at analyzing people: their weaknesses and strength."

Eri narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and stared at Momoi "Just what are you plotting at, Satsuki-san?"

"I'm only saying that sooner or later we will face each other officially on the court, Eri-chan," Momoi's demeanor had changed, she became more serious as if she was challenging the soon-to-be manager of Rakuzan.

Eri also smirked, challenging Momoi as well "Hm. I look forward to it, Satsuki-san," in their background, there lies Tomo, who got scared at the two women

* * *

It's almost time for dinner, after Eri was done taking a bath, she decided to go outside, feeling the cold breeze. She informed the two girls that she will be taking a small detour before going back to their room to eat their dinner.

She was in the garden- literary Japanese garden- thinking what Mibuchi and the others told her about enjoying life, yesterday. Truth to be told, she is really enjoying their stay in this inn. It is very long time when she last visited something like this; perhaps, during her childhood days.

Eri inhaled the natural fragrance of the place while her hair was followed the flow of the wind "I really missed this place," she talked to herself. Yes, this the place where her family always held vacation but ever since her mother died and her father was so much busy with his work and, at the same time, coaching a certain basketball club, they never got a chance to visit this place.

Her moment was interrupted when she heard a small footsteps not from afar. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for that person to reveal himself.

"Ah! There you are, Takasugicchi!" the blonde haired guy exclaimed cheerfully as he went near Eri; he sounded relieved as if he was searching for her the entire time.

"And why are you looking for me? "she asked straightforwardly while raising her brow, "And I've told you once to stop adding 'cchi' on my name."

"I haven't told you yet, I acknowledge someone when I add 'cchi' on their names. You should be happy about it."

"But I found it irritating," she simply said.

"Eeehhh?! You don't have to be mean. Why is everyone act like that towards me? Everyone's ignoring and bullying me," he sulked with a large tears flowing on his eyes. He sounded like he mean it.

Eri only watched him sulk but in the end she sighed in defeat "Fine. Call me whatever you want."

From gloomy aura, Kise's face brightened "Really? Arigatou, Takasugicchi," as he hugged her tightly, only a friendly hug. However, Eri isn't used to this kind of stuff- her face turned red- couldn't be able to react with it.

"Wha... w-what are you doing, Kise?" she asked, her voice was stuttering.

After hearing it, Kise quickly released her and apologized.

As soon as Kise released her, she hastily turned around so that he will not notice her red face "Just so you know, I haven't forgive you for eavesdropping earlier."

The blonde guy shriek "Eeehhh?! You can't be serious!"

"Whatever. I'm going back," as she start pacing to return to their room.

"Ah! Wait for me, Takasugicchi!"

When they reached their room, Eri slid the door to open and witness that their food were already served. And it looks like it was done few minutes ago and no one had touch the food. It seems like they were waiting for them; they can't start eating their dinner when the gang wasn't complete.

"Finally, the late comers has arrive!" Aomine shouted in delight. Well, this is Aomine we were talking about; he can't wait for more than a minute before eating.

"Kise-chin,Eri-chin, what took you so long? I'm hungry, you know," Murasakibara said.

"Atsushi," Himuro called and he sounded like he was scolding this tall guy.

Seeing these two arrived at the same time, Akashi felt something pain on his chest but doesn't know what kind of feeling was that. He shrugged off this feeling and smiled at them "We were waiting for you, we can't start eating without you two."

Kise glanced at her and smiled "Let's go," the dark haired girl, who seems in daze, snapped out in reality as she nodded at Kise and proceed to their respective seat.

"Now that we're complete, "Akashi stood up, holding a glass of juice.

Since all of them had just went to the hot spring, they all wore a traditional clothes which is a yukata.

"I only want all of you enjoy our stay here, kampai," as Akashi held up high his glass.

"Kampai," they said in unison as they toasted their glass at each other.

* * *

 **-To be continued-**

 **This is not all about their stay in an inn. The continuation will be on the next chapter. A lot of things will happen. They will be having an interesting challenge. So stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Who wants to play table tennis?" Momoi shouted vigorously. Her hand is holding two rackets.

"Huh? Who wants to play table tennis, anyway?" Aomine retorted lazily, he is lying on the tatami mat with his hand is resting under his head- supporting it- and his free hand is inside his yukata, scratching his tummy.

She puffed her cheeks "You're such a kill joy, Aomine-kun."

"Playing table tennis might be fun, though," Kuroko pop out behind Momoi that make Aomine startle while Momoi squeal with delight.

"Tetsu-kun!" her eyes sparkle as she cling onto Kuroko's neck.

"You're spoiling her, Tetsu."

"Ah! Before I forgot everything," Momoi dashed inside the girl's room. It didn't took any longer to pick up what she need to, "T-This was suppose for Tetsu-kun but it might be unfair so…"

"Oi, Satsuki. Don't tell me—" Aomine quickly pace up into sitting position when he saw what the pink haired girl bring after going inside the room: arouse and nervous.

"I made this for everyone!" she exclaimed vigorously, almost jumping up and down after her announcement but she refrain from doing it. Because the food she made might fall though they may feel relieve when that happens.

Most of their faces were etched in disgust especially the Generation of Miracles they knew that Momoi was bad at cooking except the one who still doesn't know her well. Her cooking doesn't look like it was edible. In fact, it is emitting some weird aura.

"M-Momocchi, you don't have to bother yourself," Kise said nervously.

"No, this isn't a bothersome to myself. In fact, I'm really excited to give this to you. I put my heart's content for making it."

' _It doesn't matter if it's only for Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kurochin,"_ all of the Generation of Miracles thought except Kuroko and Akashi.

"Somehow, it troubles me what you guys are thinking," Kuroko commented. They don't say it out loud but he feels that they were praying to God that Momoi should only cook for Kuroko.

"Ne, why was everyone acting weird regarding at Sa-chan's food," Tomo pondered near at the member of Rakuzan.

"Hmmm…" Mibuchi place his hand on his chin, figuring out why everyone act like that, "The moment that Momoi-san bring out the bentou box and announced that she made it for everyone—" Eri cutted Mibuchi's last words.

"That means that Satsuki-san's cooking is terrible to the point that it isn't edible."

"Perfect timing. Would allow us Momoi to use your food as punishment game?" the red haired guy asked.

" _ **P-punishment game?!**_ ," all of the thought except Momoi and Akashi.

"A-anou~ Akashicchi, what do you mean as punishment game? Are you serious about it?" the blonde haired guy asked. He was obviously nervous for what Akashi will going to do for their game. And to use Momoi's handmade cooking as punishment is out of the question.

"I'm fine with it. But why my food to use as punishment?" she tiltled her head, confuse.

"Ah, I just suddenly thought of these. To those who were going to loose at the game will have a chance to taste Momoi's handmade food", Akashi explained while using hand gestures as he raised his another hand in midway, "And to those who want to partcipate will also get the chance to eat Momoi's food."

" **EEEHHH?!** "

"So in other words, we don't have any other choice,huh," Aomine retorted.

" _ **Then, I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!**_ ," all of the gang thought. Their background were burning flames, each of them are not prepared to lose. It might be rude from Momoi but that is the fact. No one wants to taste it anyway. Not even Aomine, who is her childhood friend.

Akashi chuckled, noticing that each of them has changed their demeanor "That's the spirit."

"Then let's do the lottery draw to choose your partner. We're doing doubles after all," as Momoi bring out a pieces of sticks which includes the numbers in it. And it seems that she knew all along that their will going to play table tennis.

One by one draw out the stick that the pink haired girl carrying in her slim hands "Those who got the same numbers will be the partners for the entire game. The scenario of this game would be change the loser."

The teams were split into two. In A block there is Aomine and Kagami, which the two were against it. Aomine said that Nigou was better than Kagami. They even want to change partners. Midorima and Eri, which Takao made fun of them. He even called them "the tsundere pair". Takao and Himuro, and Mibuchi and Tomo, while, in B block there is Akashi and Kuroko, Mayuzumi and Hayama, Kise and Momoi, and Murasakibara and Nebuya pairs.

In the first game of A block, it is Aomine-Kagami vs. Midorima-Eri.

"It's pleasure to have you in this game, Midorima-san," Eri

"Hn," as he pushes forward his black framed eyeglasses.

"Ooohhh, there it is! The tsundere pair!" Takao announce.

"Shut up, Takao," the pair said in unison.

The one who serve first is Midorima which he put everything he got that's why the other pair didn't have a chance to strike back.

"Oi, Midorima. Don't just end it quickly, you idiot!" The dark blue haired guy complained. He was taken aback by Midorima's suprise attack.

"Hn. Why don't you just play seriously?"

The game continue once again. Aomine and Kagami did everything they could but they have zero cooperation at all. They were dominated by these two tsunderes though the other pair has sometimes gained some points, however, it doesn't mean that their score was greater than those two.

"These doesn't talk at each other but...," Himuro commented while watching the game, following the ball that bounces left and right.

"... You can see that they have teamwork," Mibuchi continued.

"They were the most great pair at these game unlike those two," Takao was referring, as usual, Kagami and Aomine. When either of the two can't strike the ball back, they ended up arguing at each other.

"But we can't afford to lose, right Isshiki-san?" Mibuchi gaze at Tomo.

"Uhh.. R-right!" Tomo stutters afterwards smiles. _"I'm glad that Ri-chan is enjoying herself."_ She thought.

After a minutes of playing, it was Midorima and Eri who won the game.

"It was your fault!" Kagami complained.

"HUH?! WHAT PART OF IT WAS MY FAULT? THAT BALL IS MINE, YOU'RE JUST IN THE WAY!"

"HAH?! IT WAS CLEARLY IN MY AREA. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S IN MY WAY!"

"Now, now you two. It's punishment time,okay?"

"IH?!"

"S-satsuki?! Since when?!"

"Dai-chan. Ah~," Aomine was resisting to do it but no matter how much he tried he ended up eating it. His face turned purple, cheeks were puffed, ready to puke anytime as he fainted. Same as Kagami, he ended up unconcious after eating te food that Momoi made for everyone.

Those who witness on what happen to the first victim of Momoi's food end up getting nervous as they choose to take the game seriously almost putting their life on the line.

Midorima and Eri gulped silently, relieved that they won their first game. Now, they need to survive a few more games. These put too much pressure on them. If they don't want to do the punishment game, they should keep winning no matter what.

On the B block, Mayuzumi and Hayama gazed at the falling ball in awe; they could no react what just happened with just a blink of an eye. As soon as their mouth taste the food, their faces turned purple, cheeks were puffed as they fainted.

In the entire game, Kuroko did not use his misdirection, hesitant to do it if it will going to work successfully or the other way around. And in the end, he able to do it and successfully win the game.

Most of the victim fell unconscious after tasting Momoi's handmade food except herself after losing to Akashi- Kuroko pair; she is excited to taste her own cooking. But for her pair, Kise, his sense of taste can't take it anymore. He fell on the concrete floor, his eyes were almost white while his partner, Momoi is still standing on her own feet as if it doesn't affect the food's bad taste on her. In fact she found it delicious.

Murasakibara-Nebuya pair, who just found it hard to play because of their tall bodies and wide arms, were eliminated and won by the dominated pair. Mibuchi- Tomo pair were also eliminated in the game. The winner in A-block is Eri-Midorima pair while the B-block were won by Akashi-Kuroko pair.

The final game has come, both pairs were heaving a heavy breathe because of their non-stop games; their only rest is when they were drinking water to quench their thirst and to keep away from dehydration.

Momoi exchange glances on each pair, looking if they are ready or no. She raise her hand in the air and slice it into half, commencing the final game.

Akashi started to serve and quickly returned by Midorima. The long rally start once again, no one wants to falter. Their eyes were only focus on the single ball that is visible on their eyes and is bouncing back and forth on the table.

"We won't lose o you, Akashi!" Midorima and Eri shouted in unison.

"That's the spirit," Akashi commented as he hit back the ball.

"Then, why I'm here in the first place?" the light blue-haired guy asked to himself. His kind of feel that he is out of place with these three people. There was rivalry that created around them though he is also a rival of these remaining member of Generation of Miracles. Since, the other members were incapacitated because of Momoi. No one was watching the final game and no one knows how breathe taking it is. Only Momoi' who is the assigned umpire, is the only spectator.

Eri aimed at the opponents blind spot, on the other hand, she thought that it was pointless because Akashi might be able to see It coming because after all, he is the point guard. Basketball has nothing to do with it but he might use his skill on this game. The pair felt something eerie on the other side of the table though it was vague, their intuition told them that there's going to happen. It was too late when Midorima realized it. Kuroko appeared right behind their very own blind spot as he swiftly smashed it with the use of his misdirection. Akashi and Kuroko gained their first point.

Midorima and Eri were in gaped, too shocked for the sudden turn of events even Momoi was also in the state of shock.

' _Misdirection from the start?!'_ the green-haired guy commented under his breathe.

Momoi suddenly squeal "Kyaah! Tetsu-kun, you're so cool!"

Akashi and Kuroko bumped each other's hand "Good job, Kuroko," Kuroko smiled in return.

The dark-haired girl is still in gape, she doesn't see it coming from the start though the game is just starting she feel they were about to lose _"Tch. Damn it. I totally forgot about Kuroko-kun. I was too eager to beat Akashi,"_ she thought.

Midorima noticed that there's something wrong with his partner. He spoke so that she could pay attention to the game "Don't mind. It's only one point it's not that were going to lose," he isn't used to talk something like that: by encouraging someone.

Just by hearing those words, she immediately snap out from her deep thoughts "I'm sorry, Midorima-kun," she incline her head to the guy beside her, "It won't happen again."

Akashi hummed "You've really change, Midorima. The fact that you are saying those words at Takasugi makes me realize that you choose to team up with her without any doubts," though he already notice it during their first gathering; he just want to repeat it.

Midorima blushed a little "Shut up! I did that in order to defeat the two of you and besides Takasugi is not difficult to deal with."

"That's right. Takasugi is not difficult to deal with though her face remain stoic and sometimes she show her tsundere attitude; but still, she is reliable," Akashi agreed with Midorima. This is how he really feels when he's with Eri all the time.

"E- Enough about me! Why don't we continue the game so that we will know who the winner is?" she stammered, hearing it directly from Akashi makes her face heat up.

"Takasugi-san is embarrassed," Kuroko commented.

"No I'm not!"

Momoi giggled at the scene and something crossed on her mind "Akashi-kun and Erin, they will be a great pair someday though they still not aware what they really feel for each other. Erin's feelings for Akashi-kun is slowly growing; she just keep denying it to herself. But for Akashi-kun he still have no clue about it but someday he will," from the background she didn't heard that the two pairs were calling her; she's still in her reverie, "He is genius but for him to indulge himself in basketball…" she pause in her thoughts, "I hope he realize it. I want to see the progress of these two."

"Momoi!" Midorima raised his voice so that Momoi could hear his deep manly voice.

"Eh?! Wha- "the pink-haired girl almost jump out, "Midorin, you don't have to shout like that."

"Hn. I only did that because you're not paying attention, "he explained while adjusting his black framed glasses, "Do you even know what our score is?"

She nodded vigorously "Yup. It's 1-0, right?"

"But that was our score earlier. Right now it's 9-8, "Eri corrected her.

Momoi shrieked "Eeehhh?! It is?!"

"Are you alright, Momoi-san? Maybe you should rest for now, "Kuroko asked worriedly but his face remained expressionless.

"N-n-n-no. I'm fine, really! "She uttered nervously while waving her hands in front of her chest, "I was only thinking about Akashi-kun and Eri-chan's future. Ah- "as she shove her hand on her mouth for leaking out her own thoughts.

Silence came…

"What do you mean by my future with Akashi-kun? "She suddenly asked, tilting her head. Fortunately, Eri was too dense about this matter that's why Momoi silently sighed in relief.

"Oh nothing," she laugh nervously also feel relief that these two don't get her at all but little did she now that Akashi get what she mean; he just choose to remain silent like he used to.

After a couple of minutes, the game become more intense with none of the players are wavering. Kuroko used his misdirection from time to time. And they even found the trick behind Kuroko's ability; it is the same as basketball. It is a breathtaking game for Momoi, who doesn't even know which pair will gain their points.

Eri knew that her skill isn't good as these three guy. In fact, her skill is only average for them- that's what she thought- but this doesn't make her to back out. She was thrilled to begin with, to be paired with Midorima, the most unsociable guy and the guy who only think of himself- in the past- among the Generation of Miracles.

Their score was tied and sometimes either of the pair were one step ahead. But, immediately gained another point that's why it proceed one again to an unending tie. Both pair were almost at their limit- for enduring a non-stop play- panting heavily and sweats are pouring all over their face.

They are alternating hitting the ball. Shouting like there's no tomorrow except for Akashi and Kuroko, who is calmly returning the ball. Though, on the back of their mind, they don't want to lose and to taste the food that Momoi made. It may be rude for her but it is the truth; they don' want to tell the truth about it, it might end up to hurt her feelings that's why they just keep their mouth shut.

Midorima jumped-no, it wasn't really necessary for him to jump at his full strength because this is not basketball, he only jump for a bit since he is all enough to reach the ball- to smash it. For some reason, Akashi made a stance, ready to do a counterattack and with that moment, he hit it without hesitation and with all he strength in his body.

From Eri and Midorima's table, the ball the Akashi returned is rotating continuously in one place. Eri wait for a chance to hit it. As it bounced, it was too fast for her and it passed through her hair that cause to sway.

They were all in awe except the pair who win "The winner is… Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun pair, "Momoi drawl but all of them heard her.

Suddenly, Eri fall on her knees, too tired for today's game "We… lose, "She muttered on herself between her huffs of her heavy breathing.

Then, she saw a feet that almost covering the yukata he wears. She looked up and saw Kuroko, stretching out his hand to her while giving her a warm smile "You did a great job, Takasugi-san."

She smiled and took his hand "I'm glad that I had this chance to play with you, Kuroko-kun. Congratulations on winning."

"You did well, Midorima, "Akashi said, offering his hand to the tall guy in front of him.

"You too, Akashi. But it doesn't change the fact that we lose. It's only for fun but I feel frustrated."

"Eri-chan. Midorin~ "Momoi interrupted, calling them in a sing song voice.

They froze (Eri and Midorima) after hearing the owner of it. They can hear some muffle thuds, slowly pacing to reach them.

"M- Momoi!"

"S- Satsuki-san, you can't be serious about it, right," it is clear on Eri that she was nervous for receiving their penalty. She is mostly seen as calm and compose but sometimes she can feel terror but only once in a while.

Momoi pretended that she doesn't heard a thing as she continuously move forward. She is currently holding a bento box on her left hand and on her right hand, there is a spoon full of food that gives creepy aura and aroma.

"A penalty is a penalty. You shouldn't run away from it."

"NOOOOOO!"

The sun is on its peak on the horizon. Birds were chirping and the staff of the *onsen were busy one again.

It is oo early for them to we up since it's still 7 in the morning and besides it's still weekend, they can wake themselves whenever they want. But for Eri, she is used to wake up early; her eyes automatically opened, groaning softly because she sleep in the wrong side of the bed. No, it wasn't actually in the bed, she is on the concrete floor the different is, there's a comforter all over her body to keep her from the cold. She wondered who on earth place this thing over her? And why is she the only one who has a comforter?

Eri properly sit herself and scanned the area, there she saw the familiar faces, sleeping soundly on the floor. And other thing she noticed, they were not in their room; they were still in the table tennis area.

She blinked couple of times, registering the situation around her "Right, how could I even forgot about last night?" a flashback came across her mind. A disgusted was etched on her face, "Just remembering it, makes me want to…" she clasped her hand over her mouth, her cheeks were puffed; it feels like she was going to vomit anytime.

Eri decided to go to the lobby, to buy her favorite refreshment in the vending machine, *matcha milk tea. She choose a hot version because it's still early to drink something cold unless you are praying to spend your day in the comfort room. As she sit at the sofa near the vending machine.

"I didn't expect you to be his early, Takasugi," a manly voice came, whom she easily recognize.

She look up to the guy and didn't bother herself to feel shock "Akashi, good morning," then, she shrug, "Well, it's out of my habit."

"Is that so? Looks like were in the same page," Akashi proceed to the vending machine to buy a canned of coffee and decide to sit near the girl with grey orbs, "Due to the morning practices it became my habit to wake up so early even in weekends. Also, I was disciplined my father to wake up early."

Eri hummed. No doubt that she can't think what she will going to say with his answer.

Suddenly, Akashi chuckled. Eri don't even know why he chuckled out of the blue; she hasn't said a thing to him that he made him laugh. Besides, she is bad at telling jokes.

"Akashi?" she called, tiling her head to the side.

"Ah iie. When I see your face, it reminds me how much you enjoy our stay here especially during the table tennis match."

She looked away from him, too embarrassed the way she show her attitude last night, though it doesn't have to be embarrassing off "Well, that's because… I just want to…" she just smiled at those thoughts now that she finally resolved the question on her head, "Because this is a rare opportunity to face you-Generation of Miracles – it's not all about basketball but to me our bonds become strong," she lightly laughed on what on earth she said; it feels that it is weird to tell those words, "This is not right, I've only met those guy a few times and I have this feeling that we've been friends for so long."

Akashi smiled at her that made her heart skip a beat "Takasugi, it is not wrong to have more than one friend."

"Akashi," she called his name softly, taken aback at his words. Then, she gave him her smile with sincerity, "I'm glad that you guys invited me."

"Eri-chan? Eri-chan it is you!" the woman exclaimed excitedly as she gave her a warm hug as soon as Eri stood up from her seat, "Uwah~ I miss you so much!" she wanted to jump up and down for meeting this girl for a very long time but she refrain from doing it; she knows that Eri doesn't like that kind of thing. She may be cheerful when she was little but Eri doesn't like to do something embarrassing.

Her name is Minazuki Reiko, the daughter of the owner of this onsen. Eri's family is very close to the owner and they are the most loyal customer. They often spend their free time there that's why the Takasugi family became friends with the Minazuki family.

The woman push her gently so that she could free Eri from her tight hug, she only place her hand on Eri's shoulder "How are you? Where is your father?"

"I'm fine, Onee-san," she said politely. It could tell on her face that she is very pleased to meet this person after a very long time, for almost a decade or so, "How are you and Auntie?"

"I'm fine and my mother is sick. She just need some rest. You know, managing an onsen is difficult. And my, you've really turned into a fine lady, Eri-chan," as she eyed her from head to toe, "The last time I saw you is when you're still little. Time really fly so fast. And you've finally have a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?!" her face turned red at the woman's sudden statement. She didn't even let her explain.

"And on top of it, he is an Akashi!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akashi Seijuro," he inclined his head to give her some respect.

"Yeah, I already know you," glancing at her watch, she suddenly shriek, "Oh! I really need to go. I really want to spend some time with you guys but I can't. Akashi-kun, please take are of Eri-chan, okay?" she said over her shoulder before departing away when she realize that there are few words she's about to say to these two young people, "And Eri-chan, take care of your boyfriend as well," she winked and started walking out of the lobby.

"But onee-san, he's not my—"before she could explain everything, the 'Onee-san' she was calling was no longer visible on her vision, "friend," she finished the last word with an exasperated sigh.

There's a short memory that flushed through her mind, realizing what Momoi was trying to say last night _"So Satsuki-san was trying to say that about and Akashi in the future is… no, it can't be. She's bluffing. That's not may be the case. I'm just thinking too much,"_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, Akashi. I remembered that there's something I must do," she bowed and quickly stride and passed by the red-haired man, not even dared to wait his response. She is even trying to over her face with her bangs: concealing her red face.

He only watched her in awe. Eri is not to be blame at for suddenly declaring him to be her boyfriend. She is embarrass to herself as well as the guy, who claim to be her boyfriend. It is a misunderstanding so it's only natural to act like that. Unfortunately, it is too late to let her explain everything with her onee-san. There might have a possibility that they may not be able to see each other because Minazuki is a busy person for taking over the onsen for a while on the behalf of her mother.

Tomo almost jumped out because of aloud thud of the wooden door that is being open with a lot of force.

"R-Ri-chan, you almost give me a heart attack!" she complained but decided to shrug it off because she notice something on Eri that only happens on her during Valentine's day, "What happened? Why your face is red? Are you sick?"

"No I'm not!" her voice was raised. Realizing that she have done something wrong, she finally tried to calm herself, "Don't worry, this is nothing," as she proceed to her belongings and started to pack her things.

Tomo only watched her. There is something really off with her; she know Eri more than anyone else. Even if she didn't tell it from her, she already know what it was by just one look-due to her intuitions- but sometimes she is so hard to read. For example, when she is having a bad day or a problem, she just remain poker face and act like there's nothing happen.

"Ri-chan, if there's something or someone that troubles you, you can tell everything to me, okay?"

She halted from what she was doing and silently nod at her. Instead of being happy with her reply, she was taken aback. Normally, when she said something like that, Eri usually say 'You don't need to bother yourself' but right now, it is totally different from her usual reply. There is something troubling her, more like, someone.

" _Ri-chan is unmistakably in love with someone and I'm sure its Akashi Seijuro."_

* * *

 ***onsen- is a Japanese word of hot spring.**

 ***matcha- means green tea.**

 **Finally done with this chapter. It's been a year, I guess. And I'm sorry for the suppperrr late update. There's a lot of things I got to do and I have much time to write a story plus I'm having a hard time thinking what their onsen trip will be like. If you notice something familiar, yes, this chapter is inspired in Prince of Tennis.**


	18. Chapter 18

After their vacation in onsen in two days and one night. Everyone went back to their daily lives. As for Eri, she finally clear the misunderstood with her onee-san. Most of them have the same routine, waking up early in the morning, attending club practices, doing school matters, and going home. Everyone seems fine with it, since they devoted themselves to the sports they love which is basketball.

It was lunch time in Rakuzan High School. Some students were going to buy in the cafeteria while the others were planning to stay in their room because they brought their own bentou.

With their usual routine, Akashi, Nebuya, Mibuchi and Hayama gathered in the club room: to eat their lunch and to spend their only free time.

" Sei-chan, you brought a bentou today," Mibuchi said. Usually Akashi buy his bread for his lunch in the cafeteria. He only bring his bentou once in a while. Akashi is the next heir of his family. He is the only child that's why he need to take over the place of his father when the time comes.

Akashi just want to live normally like a normal student would do: walking from school to home or taking the train when going home and sometime hanging out with a friend. School and basketball is only his freedom; he don't want to get pressure with his strict father. His father always said to him that he need to stood above others. However, his mother is different, she is the opposite of his father.

"Uh," he nodded, "It's not bad to bring bentou once in a while."

"That's right."

"Ei-chan, as always, you bought a lot of food today," Hayama commented though he always knew how much this guy can eat within a day.

"Yeah so that I can build more muscles!" then he did his trademark: the macho pose.

"Food has nothing to do with muscles! You only eat meat and why you have to do that macho pose of yours?!" Mibuchi pointed out his finger at Nebuya, whom he answered him with a loud burp as if he was teasing the tall guy.

"Like I said, stop doing that nasty things in front of Sei-chan!" as he slumped hard on the chair with his arms crossed and there's a vein that popping out from his forehead. "Geez, you never learn."

Akashi chuckled, "Don't worry Mibuchi. I'm fine with it."

"But Sei-chan~"

"Ah! that right, Akashi," Hayama began, biting his yakisoba bread, "It's almost White Day, what are you going to do?"

"White Day?" Akashi slightly tilted his head. It's like it's his first time hearing it.

"Y-you don't know about White Day?" the blonde guy asked. He was a bit scared for asking such a question with their captain that's wht he tried to choose the best word for him to not be offended.

"I know about it. White Day is about to return the gift to the girl who gives you a chocolate during Valentine's Day," Akashi replied calmly. On the background, there is Nebuya, who is busy eating his lunch; he doesn't look interested on the topic they are talking.

"Usually, I don't even know who gave me chocolates during Valentine's. I always saw my locker and desk were full of chocolates that's I don't get the chance to return their gift during White Day."

" _Uwah~ as expected from Akashi/Sei-chan. He's way too popular among girls_ ," the two guys thought.

"And I'm not oblige to give her a return gift since it's only an obligatory chocolate," Akashi continued.

Hayama and Mibuchi exchanged glances. It's like Akashi said something unbelievable.

"Sei-chan, even if Eri-chan told you that it was an accident to give you a special chocolate abd it was Isshiki-san's scheme all the time, I still can see that there was a great effort with it. Isshiki-san already told me about that chocolate that it was Eri-chan's hardwork. She only helped a little," the shoulder lenght haired guy explained.

Hayama nodded to agree with Mibuchi "Yeah, yeah. She is only denying it but deep inside her heart, she want you to accept it. And fortunately, you gladly accept it."

"Is that so?" he paused a bit, thinking something. "Then I guess I'll give her something. Will you guys help me?"

"We will gladly help you!" Mibuchi chirped.

"Then, it should be unique. Don't give her common gifts," Nebuya finally butt in their conversation.

"Oh! Ei-chan finally participated!"

"What about ..."

"So Ri-chan, Tomo began, placing down the drinks she bought in the vending machine. They just finished their lunch. Eri raised her brow, thinking that her friend is up to something again that is within her expectations.

"About Akashi-kun, did he already mentioned to you about White Day?"

"White Day?" she asked back.

"R-R-Ri-chan," she uttered her name nervously. She don't want to become real what she us thinking right now, "Do you possibly don't know about White Day?"

"No I don't. And what is that White Day that everyone's talking about. I already heard it a lot of times today and it pisses me off."

Tomo almost fell on the floor and also the juice almost spill out on her mouth "Seriously?!," she shrieked.

This kind of behavior make Eri's patience become thin. It is the fact; she is not kidding. Eri glared at her so that she could already explain her.

"White Day is about receiving a return gift from the guy you gave chocolate during Valentines. And since you gave Akashi-kun, he should give you a return gift."

"Oh... Speaking of which," she smiled but there was a murderous intent behind her sweet smile "I haven't give you my revenge."

"E-Eh?! B-but I already told you I'm sorry that day," she explained to her nervously but unfortunately, it's futile. Eri doesn't give a damn about it; she experienced humiliation. All she wanted is to give an obligatory chocolate not that kind of chocolate that you put all you feelings to it. Almost like a confession.

"Oho? I don't recall that you apologize to me before," as Eri moves forward **_and_** Tomo moves backward until she has nowhere to go because Eri cornered her.

"IH!? I-I'M SORRY!" her voice echoed through their room. Good thing that there were fewer people. Her eyes were shut, waiting for what will do to her.

She all thought that she will beat up to death but instead she felt some fingers that flicked her forehead. Her eyes shot open. She didn't even expect that Eri will do that to her, in fact, she is mad at her friend.

Eri sighed "The next time you do it, I won't forgive you," she stated calmly as she twirled around her heel and proceed to her seat. Sooner or later their afternoon class will going to start.

* * *

 _ **Few days later...**_

There is only one day left before the White Day. This time around, it is hold during weekend. It will be much easier for Akashi, no classes and no spectators. Only himself and the girl, who gae him chocolate. This time around, he will give someone a gift. It is his first time to give a gift on someone especially to a girl.

But right now, it is not his problem to ponder; he is currently facing with his dilemma towards the paperworks of the club, as well as, the paperworks of the student council. After all, he is the president of the student council.

Being the president and the captain of the club is not easy to begin with. But for Akashi Seijuurou, this is nothing to worry about. In fact, being gets him riled up. He is not a kind of guy who likes to do nothing, but sometimes he need some rest. Overworking is not good for our body.

Akashi is currently at the clubroom, facing piles of papers in front of him. He is probably making a report either for the student council or for the basketball club. He's been working there for more than an hour. Though it still club hours, Mibuchi already understand Akashi as he is favored to take over the club on his behalf after all he is a vice captain.

He heard some knock on the door which he immediately responded to let that intruder in. The doorknob moved as Eri emerged behind the door, carrying a bunch of breads and beverages on her arms.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Akashi but Mibuchi-senpai asked me to bring these to you. He said that you've been working there for an hour," Eri explained so that Akashi would no longer asked about it.

"Just place it here. Sorry that you take the trouble to come over here," he said, placing down the pen on the table.

She shook her head gently "N-no it's fine," she start to walk to reach the red-head's working area so that she could place down the food she bring as Akashi resume his work.

Eri couldn't helped but to get awe at the only guy inside the room. To think that he could manage to write few pages within an hour. It's like that it is already part of his life. However, even if he manage to write a couple of pages, there are still load of works waiting for him to be finish.

Eri mustered enough courage and decided to set aside her tsundere personality to asked him if he need some help. Not to mention that she is useful when it comes at writing reports. She almost excel in everything but not as dominant like Akashi.

She open her mouth to tell him something but it looks like Akashi speak first before her.

"Why are you still here? Don't worry about me. You should go back to the gym, they're probably looking for you," Akashi said without looking at her.

"I-It's not like I'm worried at you," she snapped to her tsundere mode and with just a split of second, she reverted to her calm demeanor, "Being a student council president and captain at the same time sounds difficult."

"Indeed, but I'm actually enjoying these."

"You enjoyed writing reports?" She asked which she earned a nod from him. She place her hand on her chin and then muttered "Well, I guess were on the same page."

"But if you like, I could offer you some help. Only if you want to," she utter her gaze is low, clenching her skirt with her hands.

Then, she heaved a muffled sigh when she did not hear a word from Akashi to allow her to help him with his paperworks "But I guess you don't need it. I'll be going, then."

But before she could reach the door, Akashi finally speak that cause to halt ger movements "Hold on, maybe I'll let you handle the paperwork of our club since you are going to be the next manager, you are capable of doing it."

From what she heard, Eri want to refrain from her poker face. It seems that she is please when Akashi finally give up to take all the responsibilities by himself. Since he doesn't see Eri's face, she take this chance to smile on herself. But immediately returned back to her usual expression when she was about to go where Akashi sits.

Akashi gestured to sit beside him, so he could explain what she will going to write. Without further ado, she follow his instruction without hesitation. He isn't wrong to choose her as the next manager or to help him with his paperworks because she easily understand what he is trying to say and what kind of format he want to be.

" _This is not right, this is not right_ ," she begin an argument in her mind, " _Why I insist myself to help him? Is it because Mibuchi-senpai asked me to help him? Or is it out on a whim? Sometimes I don't understand myself especially when I'm with this guy_ ," as she peak a glance to the guy beside her.

It is the same Akashi Seijuurou but seeing him up this close is a very rare opportunity for her. She's with him during the club activities but she never got the chance to see him like this; and this is not what she really desire when she's with him. (Not all the time that they could see each other, for example, during class hours and lunch time because their class are different.)

Those mesmerizing eyes that gazing intently on the papers. His hand that gracefully touching everything; the way he move with every stroke of his handwriting. It is no doubt that he has been taught to act with dignity, like a wealthy family do. His bright red hair that strongly depict his unique character. Everything looks so perfect to him.

Eri gasped silently, placing her hand over her mouth. How long is she staring at him? Maybe a minute or so. Eversince she realize what Momoi was trying to say, she began to act like that, a girl who fall inlove. With her heart beats fast whenever she is close to him.

She shut her eyes, trying to calm herself. If she continue to act like that, she may ended up to write nothing and probably Akashi will get disappointed to her.

"Calm down, calm down. This is just Akashi," she thought as she let out a sigh. She began counting on her head. When it reached to ten, she now has full of concentration. Her writing is ceaseless; she could change quickly into calm one yet full of concentration.

But her concentration failed her to prolong when she was called by a certain guy. She quickly jerked her head to face him.

"Oya? Are you sick? Your face is red," he was about to touch her forehead when Eri moved away, causing the chair to lost its balance, as well as, her.

She gasped "Woah!" She shut her eyes, waiting her body to crash on the floor. She will going to experience another embarrassing moment with Akashi but she let it slide because Eri admit that it is her own clumsiness.

The chair fell on the floor with a loud crash, papers also fell from the table but no crash was heard of a human body that fell against the floor.

Eri was waiting for the moment to be seen her in an awkward position. But that moment is just too slow to approach. Two seconds pass, three seconds, and ten seconds. This is not normal. Why her body hasn't made contact on the floor?

She decided to open her eyes, making her realize that she was on Akashi's strong arms, almost hugging her. With her adrenaline rush, she quickly push herself away and immediately apologize to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Is there something wrong? You don't act on you usual self," he inquired.

"No, it's just..." She can't look at him in the eyes right now. She wanted to run away with it, "Yappari, I don't feel well. I'm sorry I couldn't help you," with that she ran as fast as she could.

"Oi, Takasugi!" Before he could stop her, she is already out of his sight. He didn't follow her instead; he just let her go. He just don't want to force her to do something she don't like. Also, he predict that there's something wrong with her but he don't even know what it is.

He sighed and pick up all the papers that fell on the floor. Akashi is looking at the paper he picks one by one, reading it. He smiles, placing it down on the table.

"You never fail to surprise me, Takasugi," he said as he go back to his work.

The paperwork for the basketball club is almost half done that's why Akashi doesn't need to rush himself. Thanks to Eri, she manage to write that many; she really helped him a lot.

Panting heavily, sweats are pouring on her face as she place her hand on the pillars of the building; too tired to get up.

Now that she is free from Akashi's presence, she can finally act normally. This is not like her to begin with, she could talk to him normally like she used to but right now, she can't. Her mind is still normal- the way she act with Akashi- like she could talk to him in a straight face and don't even fluster. But, it looks like her heart betray her, the fact when she sees him right in front of her make her heart beats fast. Momoi has to blame for saying those words out loud, now she got more confuse to herself and towards her feelings with Akashi.

She should prolong to act like that, or else, it will be too obvious for others; to get easily flustered and such.

She inhaled loudly while looking upon the sunset to gather her composure "Aaahhh! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Her mental state finally snapped and repeatedly insulting herself while lightly hitting her head. Eri want to hit her head on the pillar of the building for acting like that towards Akashi but dismiss those thoughts. She don't want to end up in the hospital, claiming that she had an amnesia.

She slumped herself on the ground, crouching as she hugged her knees "Stupid. I'm so pathetic. I even insist myself to help him but I ran away."

"Eri-chan?" A familiar voice interrupted her from talking to herself as she look up.

"What happened to you? And why are you here? Where's Sei-chan?"

"Mibuchi-senpai."

"Oi Reo-nee, what's going on here?" Hayama asked, too oblivious about the situation right now.

"I'm sorry Mibuchi-senpai, I failed to do it."

"You what?!" The blond guy shout on top of his lungs, making everyone startle, "You mean, you rejected AKASHI!?"

"Rejected?" Eri raised her brow as she stood up. She couldn't recall that she rejected him. In fact, she only act coward and stupid in front of him, nothing more.

"Do you even know how much he thought what he will going to do with you on Whㅡ"

"Aaahhh! Kotarou, stop, stop!" Mibuchi panicked as he hastily place his hand over Hayama's mouth to shut him up. He doesn't want to reveal their plan. In fact, they don't don't have the right to say it to her, only Akashi could do it. It would be in vain if their plan will find out.

Mibuchi latched his arm around Hayama's shoulder as they keep a distance away from her "Are you stupid? That's not what Eri-chan meant. I guess she referred that she failed to help Sei-chan on his paperworks."

"Oh... Is that so? Then, why you didn't tell me from the start?"

"You didn't ask."

"Oh, is that so?" He retorted on his slanted eyes, looking at him in the corner of his eyes, "Wait, if Eri is already here then, that means Akashi didn't have a chance to ask her."

"Well, that may be the case. What should we do?"

"Why don't you ask her directly?" Nebuya butted in their conversation, also keeping his distance away from the dark-haired girl. He keep his voice low so that she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Eri is getting impatient as she clear her throat to get her attention to these basketballers. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her brow was raised.

"What are you guys whispering about? I'm still here you know."

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's nothing. It's not that important," Mibuchi quickly responded.

"By the way Eri, did Akashi asked you about something?" Hayama inquired, trying his best to not be found out what their real intention is.

"Something? About what?" Hearing it from her, it is no doubt that Akashi hasn't done anything. She was clearly oblivious about it.

"Ah, no. Nothing. We can't tell it without Sei-chan's permission. You can ask directly at him. Besides it is very important. So it's up to you if you to hear him or not."

"Is that so? Thank you for telling me," then, she turned her back to them.

"Where are you going? Akashi is right over there," as the dark-skinned guy pointed out the building in front of him- since he was facing it- which lies the room for every club they have in Rakuzan.

She halted her tracks, turning her head to the three basketballer "Well, that's..." She paused a bit and place her fore finger in front of her mouth as her lips formed into a smile then winked, "It's a secret."

Erin continued to walk and with any moment she was no longer visible on their sight. They were taken aback by showing that different side of her to the point that they blushed.

"Did Eri-chan eat something spoiled during her lunch? Or is it the side effect of Momoi-chan's food?" Mibuchi finally manage to speak after that shocking event.

"Why does she look so cute when she did that? I might fall in love with her," Hayama commented.

"No comment," that's all Nebuya could say.

* * *

The sun is already sets in the horizon. The sky disperse into darks colors like dark blue with combination of purple. The street light started to flicker on, as well as, the light inside the campus.

Eri has been waiting in front of the school gate for more than an hour. She's been there for so long yet she did not get tired of waiting since there's a book on her right hand. Obviously reading it to kill some time so that she will not get bored.

There are few more people that passed by the school gate whom she recognized; either her classmate or club mates. Some are looking at her and some are ignoring her presence.

She didn't get the chance to see Tomo, probably she already went home.

There are few footsteps she heard, approaching the school gate, causing her to close the book and place it inside her bag. Eri presume that he is the last student inside the campus. And this might be the guy she's waiting for.

She turned around to see the approaching guy and her eyes widened to see that there are few students left inside. Well that's expected, it is obviously that these guy will still wait for him even if Akashi told them to go home first.

"Eri!? Why are you still here? We thought that you already went home the last time we saw you," Hayama asked, scrutinizing her.

Eri felt conscious at Hayama's stare if it continue like this, she might lose her composure "Same as you. Why are you guys still here? Well, it doesn't," as she shifted her gaze to the red-haired basketballer, "Akashi-kun, the senpais told me that there's something very important you want to tell."

Hayama, Mibuchi, and Nebuya's shoulders twitch. For saying it at their captain with a straight face. They completely forgot to mention it to him.

Akashi eyed them one by one, they weren't threatened by his look. In fact, his face is calm but his eyes were telling them that he was taken aback.

"Ah. Sei-chan, were sorry. We were just trying to help."

"No it's fine. Thank you for doing this to me," then he face Eri, who is clearly baffled about the situation, "I'm sorry for making you wait. Yes, there's something I want to tell you."

"Well then, I'm going ahead. There's a restaurant that I want to visit before going home," Nebuya waved his hand as he passed through them.

"Hah!? Don't you have food in your home!?" Mibuchi strongly reacted.

"There's a different room for that."

Mibuchi can't do nothing but sighed in defeat. This is Nebuya that we are talking about "Geez, just how large is your appetite?"

Akashi chuckled, "That's so like, Nebuya."

"That's right," Mibuchi sighed apologetically, "Oh, we're also going ahead. Let's go, Kotarou."

"EEEHHHHHH!? WHY DO WE HAVE TO?!" he complained, "We went our trouble to wait for Akashi and ㅡ"

"Ko-ta-rou," his tone is like a warning to him, send him a deadly glare. By just looking, Hayama already know what Mibuchi is trying to say that's why he quickly change his pace and walk away together with Mibuchi and Nebuya.

Eri and Akashi exchange glances, afterwards gaze back at the 'Uncrowned Kings', who are slowing walking far away from them as their lips curve upward.

Those three were holding a conversation but they don't even know what it is since their distance are too far from them. And then, they saw Nebuya smacks Hayama's back really hard, making him shout like there's no tomorrow which they clearly heard what he say to the dark-skinned second year.

"THAT HURTS! YOU MUSCLE HEAD GORILLA!" Nebuya's shoulders shuddered. It doesn't mean that he was cold. He only laughed at Hayama's insult though he wasn't actually offended by his words.

They decided to talk at the park near their school. It is very cliché but there is no other place that they could talk privately. The street is actually isolated; most of the people are in their respective household or they even enjoy themselves at the district town, where most of the people are lively during evening.

There was a great silence filled between them. The two of them were sitting on the swing. No one dares to talk, they just feeling each others presence before speaking.

"Ummm... Akaㅡ" she was cutted off when she saw a piece of bread and juice under her gaze since she is looking down on her lap. As she gently take it.

"This is the food that I brought on you earlier. Why you didn't eat it?"

"I can't eat that much though I appreciate Mibuchi's effort. He's only worried at me," while explaining it to her and att the same time unwrapping the bread, "Besides, this is suppose to be shared with someone."

"Is that so?" As she started to unwrapped the bread that Akashi gave to her as she took a small bite.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For the way I acted earlier. I became so careless and coward. I don't even know what I'm going to do so I ran away."

"It doesn't matter. It's only normal for us to feel that way ㅡ" he halted from his word after he heard someone's giggle. A giggle that he heard from the first time. It was as if it was music into his ears. He can't be helped but to stare at her.

"As I thought. I'm not used to your old self though it's been a few month eversince you attitude changed. It's like I met a new born Akashi," she gazed at him from the corner of her eyes while smiling. There's a faint red tinted on her cheeks.

Akashi smiled back "Finally you smiled, Takasugi."

"Eh?"

"Earlier I notice that there's something troubling you. You weren't in your usual self. Usually you were confident and calm in every aspect, but, earlier you act so different. It's like I was with a different person. I was actually worried about you."

Eri was taken aback at Akashi's sudden statement. She wasn't expecting it. Now she feel that her cheeks are hot. No words are coming through her mind. How was she suppose to answer him back?

"Ummm.. I- I'm sorry... for worrying... you," now she stuttered, "By the way Akashi, what is the important thing that you wanted me?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Eh?!" She thought a bit. Thinking that she had a lot of free time reading books for tomorrow. Why would Akashi asked her something like that? Was that the important thing that he wanted to tell Eri?

"Yes, I'm free. What about it?"

"Then, would you like to accompany me?"

* * *

After talking to Akashi at the park, he insisted to walk her to the station. After all, they're already done with their business.

 _That is unusual on him, to ask me something like that. He could ask Mibuchi-senpai or Hayama, but why me?_

Her mind was busy thinking about what Akashi said to her. There's no special occasion happening right now. However, while she is out of her thoughts, Eri didn't notice that there's someone right in front of their house.

"Ri-chan... Where have... you... been?"

"WAAAAHHH!" She shriek, surprise by her friends sudden visit. No, that's not actually what it is. Its because Tomo is looking creepy like she look like a zombie. She has a dark eye bags and almost look like she hasn't eat for a year, "T-Tomo? What are you doing here?"

"Huh?! I've been waiting you for years you know!"

"I don't recall inviting you to my house," Eri replied plainly.

"I send mail to you. Did you read it?"

"Ah," She quickly took her phone inside her bag to see that there are tons of text messages on her phone. There are even missed calls. "No, I haven't read any of it."

"You're hopeless."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Jeez, at least read one of my messages!" She pouted, "Anyway, why don't we get inside and eat. I'm hungry."

After hearing from Tomo's mouth, something came up on her mind "Did you just came all the way here just to eat?" Her eyes were slanted.

"No way! I have different reason."

After eating their dinner, which Eri cooked for them good for only two people. Then, they went to take a bath to get freshen up. Working all day is sure make their body exhausted.

"So Eri..." Tomo began while drying her hair with towel. She was done taking a bath and now wearing a pair of pajamas, "Did Akashi asked you out?"

Eri locked her gaze to her "I guess so... Wait, why are you keep asking that kind of thing? I notice that you've been asking me that couple of times already for this day."

"Well, because this a rare opportunity for you!" She said excitedly, to be able that Eri has to experience a date. That's what Tomo think, "To be asked by a guy to a date!"

"Date? It's not a date. Akashi-kun just only want to accompany him."

"Oh, Eri. You're completely don't know a thing, huh," Eri stared at her in slanted eyes. Somewhat she feel that Tomo was insulting her, "Don't worry, leave the make over to me!" She said enthusiastically as she moved closer to her and grabbed her hands.

"Make over? You're making things complicated," she moved backward because Tomo was too close to her, holding her hands. Her eyes were kind of sparkly as well as her background- excited on something- that made her urge to sweatdropped.

"Just leave it to me okay?"

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

Eri was done changing clothes. She was even done doing household chores and already done cooking their breakfast.

This is the day of Akashi and Eri go out for the first time. Tomo always said to her that this is a date. Having girl and boy go out alone is what you call a date. Eri brushed those thoughts as she was done fixing her hair as she took one last glance on the mirror.

"Hey, Tomo," she gently shook her friend to wake her up, "Give me... 10... more minutes," it is almost time for their meet up in front of the park near their school, yet, the one who is so excited about is still in her slumber.

Eri sighed in defeat "Fine. If you don't wake up then, I'll leave you behind. Breakfast is already serve. Don't forget to lock the door before you leave in this house," she stood up since Tomo was sleeping on the floor.

Upon hearing her, she suddenly sit "WAAAIIITTT!" she shouted, making Eri stopped on her tracks. Upon seeing her outfit, Tomo couldn't help but to comment on Eri, "Uwah~ What a lame clothes."

"Lame?!" Eri's dress consist only a plain one. She wears a plain white sleeveless shirt over a parka, a black jeans and a black sneakers, "Excuse me, Tomo but I'm just accompanying him. Nothing more, nothing less. Maybe were just buying a few things from our club."

"You really have no idea, Ri-chan," Tomo commented, shaking her head, "Just wait there. It won't take long."

She quickly take out her belongings inside her bags: a set of make-up, a dress, and a pair of one and a half inch high sandals. No wonder why her bag look so big as if she run away from home.

"Change your clothes," as she give her a piece of pink dress. It is kind of a girly above the knee-length dress, having a white layered frill on the bottom.

"Uh... This dress is way too feminine, for me."

"Oh come on, can you at least wear something like this once in a while? Please," as she make a cute puppy eyes that she can't resist.

"Uh..." _This is troublesome_.


	19. Chapter 19

Akashi arrived first at their meeting place. It wasn't long enough when Eri came. In fact, she came right after Akashi arrived.

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?" She asked as soon as she came.

"No, it wasn't that long when you came," then, he notice something. Something that he doesn't see on her before, "Oya? This is the first time I saw you to wear something like that, Takasugi."

"Ah. I guess Tomo overdid it," she shyly said, placing her hand on the back of her nape, "I'm not actually used to wear this kind of dress. Tomo keep saying that this is a date though it will never happen. She's just exaggerating," she smiled at him apologetically. It's true that she is different today. Her hair which usually tied to the side is no longer tied. In fact, it was braided in a french style. She wears a light make-up and a small bag she carries.

"No, this is actually a date "

"Huh?"

"A date," Akashi repeated.

"Eh?"

"A date. Today is White Day so I thought of something different to return a gift to you. I don't know a thing that suits your taste that's why this date is an option. To leave a good memory and bond to you."

Eri's face flushed in red "Y-you can't... be serious," she could only uttered. She wasn't sure if this guy is telling the truth or lying or maybe she's still dreaming. A dream that will never come true. That's what she always thought.

"I'm serious," Akashi said while smiling and he stretched out his hand to her, "So, let's go?" Eri nodded in response as she place her hand above Akashi's hand, leading her to the way he want to go with her.

Oh, did I forget how Akashi look right now? He only wears simple outfit. Even if it's simple, he still has his handsome face: consist of black long-sleeve folded into 3/4 and it was unbuttoned into at least three buttons, underneath, he wears a v-neck white shirt Not that Eri could deny about that.

A few distance away, there are a suspicious duo, stalking at those couple.

"Oi Kotarou, why are we here, anyway?"

"Aren't you curious about the progress of those two?" He inquired without even looking at him.

"Stalking those two will break my heart, you know. By the way, where's Eikichi?" Looking left and right but he failed to find a tall dark-skinned guy around.

"Maybe he gets tired of stalking. I guess, he's eating somewhere."

"Well, that's Eikichi were talking about."

"Oh! Reo-nee, Reo-nee look!" Hayama panicked, "They hold hands! They hold hands! Akashi is bold," then, his gaze focus on the woman beside Akashi, "And why Eri look so gorgeous today? Is she looking forward to this date?"

"You're right. I never saw her wear like that. It's like she's a different person," Mibuchi commented. He shifted his gaze to the blonde guy who is hiding behind the tree, trying to follow those two. He grab his collar before he gets away "And now, let's stop stalking them."

"Whaー Stop it! You're no fun at all!"

Mibuchi sighed "I was just thinking what if Eri-chan saw us? You know how scary she is when she gets mad. Not that I'm afraid of. And what would Sei-chan say if they saw us? I'm more worried about it."

"Hmmm..." Hayama slanted his eyes as she wiggled his eyebrows, trying to tease the tall man he was with, "You're just curious as I am, am I right, Reo-nee."

"Now, you must stop talking nonsense," then there's something just popped out in his mind, realizing something, "Ah! Now that we've made this far, I think I just saw a good restaurant that I saw their article in a magazine. Let's visit that, for now," he chirped, leaving Hayama behind. Since he knew all along that the blonde has no other choice but to follow him. He doesn't have a guts to stalk them any further; and he don't wan't to see Eri's wrath nor their captain.

The first thing they did was to eat at some restaurant, a fancy restaurant to be more specific. Eri isn't quite used to this stuff, all she have eaten was in a normal one, where commoners like her could afford it but it was waaaaayyyy back when she was still a kid. As of now, she has only been eaten the homemade food she made for herself, as well as, for her father, sometimes. She don't have time to waste a large amount of money to eat in such a luxury restaurant. She only spend when she was in need to buy a few stocks of food in their house.

Either way, she still had no choice because Akashi insisted it. It may not look like it, but she actually enjoys the ambiance of the said restaurant. The food is great and this is one of Akashi's favorite restaurant.

After eating, they went outside for a walk. To tell you the truth, Akashi don't know anymore what they were going to do next. Yes, he has a plan for this date but he want to make sure that Eri is enjoying it.

"Takasugi," Akashi called as Eri peered her head on her side to look at the man beside her, "Is there some any place you want to go?"

"Right now?" She asked back as she earned a nod.

She scanned around the area, looking for a fine place to go. There she spotted her favorite place; her favorite place to visit after school, "That one," she pointed out a bookstore.

* * *

The automatic door opened as soon as it felt their presence. The place was filled with the aroma of the newly printed books, the thing that Eri likes all along. It was as if it feel so nostalgic.

Eri closed her eyes as she sniffed the air around her. This was her routine whenever she was inside the bookstore. The red-haired saw her but he didn't make fun of her. In fact, he also like the smell of the book in the bookstore.

However, all of the eyes of the customers were glued into these two young individuals. Must it be because Akashi is a good looking guy that attract all the ladies? Or perhaps at Eri, who look so beautiful in her dress that all of the guys went crazy all over her.

"Woah! Look at them aren't those two were cute?"

"They look like a prince and princess."

Those are the words that came out from the people inside, which cause Eri to become more embarrass. She bow her head and tried to cover her embarrassed face.

"Why do people keep saying that?!" She mumbled, "I-I'll just go to the fiction section," she didn't even dared to wait for Akashi's response, instead she walk fast as she could to get out of those people who stared at her endlessly or as if she has two head of her own.

She barely can breathe when she reached the section of books she was looking for, placing her hand on the shelf "Oh, so they already released the book two of this novel," as she picked up the book she just saw, scanning and reading its content behind, "I should buy this."

When Eri already decided what kind of book she was going to buy, she didn't stop herself to look for the other books. Maybe there's still a book that might caught her interest. She's a book lover, after all. Eri can read a book all day whether it is fiction or non- fiction.

And there's the book that caught her attention. It is different from the usual buys. In fact, it has a anime cover on it but it's still a novel.

"That book..."

Eri flinched when she heard that familiar voice behind her. She was too focused that's why she don't recognized what was happening around her.

"That is the book that Mayuzumi-san always read," Akashi stated at snatched the book in Eri's possession.

"You know about this thing?"

"Sort of. Light novel, that's what Mayuzumi-san said that day."

Eri hummed, "I think I saw him reading this kind of book, back then."

She search for another with a different title and genre that might catch her attention. Then, her eyes doesn't failed her for as she saw a good book, but what about it's content? She pick it up and read its content on the back of the book. The content just met her satisfaction, as she place the book over the novel book that she was planning to purchase.

"Is that for Mayuzumi-san?" The red head guy bluntly asked.

Eri was taken aback, for she was switched from her tsundere mode, "Hah?! W-w-what nonsense are you talking about, Akashi-kun? There's no way I would bother myself just toー," her words were cutted of when she saw Akashi slightly tilted his head and giving her his smile as if he was waiting her to tell him the truth.

 _Seriously? What's with this guy?!_

She blushed to see Akashi- a very mysterious guy and who knows who what he was always thinking- acted that way.

Eri sighed in defeat and cleared her throat to get away from distraction "Fine. That's for Mayuzumi-san. Sooner or later he will going to graduate and so as his kouhai, I just want to give him some parting gift," she paused for a while, then continued what she was trying to say till the very end, "So ummm... Could you keep this a secret?"

"I understand. If that what you want. I won't tell this to anyone."

"And one more thing, I also wanted to buy something for everyone."

Akashi chuckled in response because it was priceless to see how Eri was embarrassed just because she wanted to give a present to everyone, though he already saw her feel embarrassed a few times. And he admitted to himself that Eri was kind of cute when she gets embarrassed or when she made an expression that Akashi rarely see on her.

"Alright. Where shall we heading to?"

A few minutes has passed when they finished buying some gifts probably it was for the 'Uncrowned Kings' of Rakuzan. Eri was kind of meticulous when buying some gift not just gift but in everything. She was looking for something, something that the person would appreciate it and it should be closer to their taste. That's why she was looking for any possible shop inside the mall. No complaints you will heard to the certain red-haired guy, who is accompanying her the entire time. He also giving suggestions to her since he knew those four very well.

"Ow!" Eri winced in pain that cause her to stop from her tracks. She felt some stinging sensation on her feet, yes both of them.

"Are you alright, Eri?" Akashi must be worried on her.

"No, I think I got blister. I thought I could endure it for a day but I failed to do so," she said trying to act as if it doesn't affect her.

"You should at least say that earlier so that I could treat it." Akashi guided her to sit on the bench near them.

They was about to go home and planning to escort her to the train station, however, something unexpected like this happened. He quickly remove her sandals as soon as she sat on the bench.

"Ah, this is too painful, we should treat it immediately," he said as he stood up from his crouching position: his one knee was resting on the ground.

"Just wait here okay?" Eri nodded in response as he flee to buy medicinal treatment nearby.

When Akashi was gone on her sight, she smiled apologetically at herself.

"This is kind of pathetic, huh. I'm not used to wear this kind of thing and this is what I get after I keep silent for so long," she mumbled to herself while looking at her injury.

While waiting for Akashi to return, she heard something unpleasant to her ears- something like there's bad happening somewhere around. Eri browsed the area, trying to look where that sound came from.

A few distance away, there was a street basketball court, her eyes wasn't deceiving her. It is no doubt that there is something bad happening there. She tolerate those kind of things, where people who are younger than her are making fun of older than her. More like those children were bullying by a man.

She stride and went to the court without thinking of any possible threats.

A tall punky guy was holding the ball up high. It wasn't belong to him; it was belong to the poor boy who is struggling to reach it. His playmate could do anything, he was too scared for the possible outcome.

"Gimme back our ball!"

He laughed maniacally "A pipsqueak like you has no right to play basketball."

"We are more professional than you so you better give us your ball!"

Those nasty guys were too busy tormenting those young ones and didn't notice Eri's presence. Quietly running towards them as she swiftly snatched the ball to the man.

Those guys were taken aback right from this moment.

"Hmph. Professional you say? Do you think a professional player will do something so unprofessional?"

"A woman? In barefoot?" He said, then afterwards he laughed out loud, where his peers joined them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What's a woman doing here in barefoot?! I... can't take this anymore.. Hahahaha," the other guy with bonnet said between his laugh.

"Hey, did your boyfriend leave you behind?"

"What do you know about basketball? You're just only a woman," the other one said and this time it was the one who has a piercing on his nose.

*twitch*

Eri can be calm at most time but this thing is different, where her dignity is getting to be step by a total stranger.

"5-on-1. Play with me," she dared to say it out loud which they laughed harder than before.

"Onee-san, you're kidding, right? You can't beat them!" The boy said worriedly.

"Yeah, you were outnumbered! You can't win against them!"

"See! Those kids were telling that you are weak. You're only just a woman!," Eri glared at the guy who talked just now. She move forward to reach those young ones as she patted their little heads, "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to teach them a lesson."

She started to dribble the ball, there's a intense aura surrounding around them. However, those thugs were still bickering about her silly attitude- that's what they thought. That womens are weak.

Once that she caught the ball, she swiftly run towards the hoop, trying her best to avoid those guys. Luckily, she easily dodge them as she shoot the ball and it went in.

"Oohhh... Nice one."

"Not bad for a girl, I guess."

"If I win, never interfere to the ones who are way younger than you. Basketball has nothing to do how weak you are. You may be weak at first, but if you play it passionately, you may get stronger that you are."- Eri

"But if we win, you will do what we say."

"The who will shoot 5 consecutively wins."

"Deal!"

The game started, at first Eri could easily dodge their attacks, however, no matter how you look at it, these guys were quite good on their own.

Eri was good at playing but no as good as the Uncrowned King nor the Generation of Miracles- who has a monstrous ability. If we were to judge her ability, it was just as good as a normal player. Nonetheless, she still has her own unique ability. Since she is good at observing her surrounding, she could easily read her opponent's pattern.

The ball was in her possession, however, all of those thugs were surrounding her. Not even giving her an opening. She was still dribbling and couldn't find a chance to breakthrough to her opponent's.

"Aha! No wonder why she was barefoot," the guy in a bonnet commented who was right behind her.

Before Eri could manage to escape, someone snatched the ball into her hands. And the ball went through behind her.

The guy caught the ball and immediately threw it. Not in his opponent but his aim was at Eri's injury.

Eri winced in pain as she crouched, trying to ease the pain "You! Don't play such dirty tricks!"

"Hey, miss. That wasn't against the rules. In fact, there was no rules in this game so we can do whatever we want."

One guy crouched down to reach her level, probably he is the leader of the gang.l "Now, now why don't you just give up and do what we say?"

She didn't response instead she death glared them.

"Oohhh... How scary, that's what I like on you. You just don't easily give up, huh?"

Not too far from their place, there is someone who take this opportunity to attack. Someone pick up the ball and dribbles it as he dunk it into the ring.

"Why are you just standing there? Don't you still have a game to end?"

"W-who are you?"

Eri's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting these things to happen "A-Akashi" She almost forgot that she was with him.

"Oh, I'm guessing that he is her boyfriend," one of those thugs said, smirking.

"Hey, why are you leaving your girlfriend like this? Don't you even think that this pathetic woman might get in trouble?"

Akashi narrowed his eyes "Pathetic, you say," it seems like his anger overcome him. He doesn't want to hear that kind of insult towards his teammate. Is teammate what he really feels for her?

He shifted his gaze toward the woman who was still lying on the ground "Takasugi, can you stand?" He asked.

"Uh. This not a big deal," she said trying to get up as Akashi helped her, "It's just that these guys took advantage of me. I mean," she quickly glance at him, thinking that he might misunderstood what she's trying to say, "they knew that I was injured and they aim for it."

"I see. Can you still play?"

Eri smirked as her eyes were close "Of course," placing her hands on her hips, "I haven't show them my real strength, after all."

"Good," he said as he eyed those thugs around them, "2 on 5. The rules are still the same. However, once we win, apologize to those kids and Takasugi, as well."

"These kids these day are sure have lots of guts."

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

The game ended as the ball continuously rolling on the pavement. Faint voices were heard throughout the court, which belongs to the five thugs. The last standing on the court were those unbeatable duo.

As I said, that Eri is just an average player or more like that she has a higher level of an average. But when her and Akashi's tactics where combined, she became unbeatable. Akashi is an exception because he is way stronger than her and she admits it.

Eri exhaled loudly, looking exhausted "Now that we won, apologize to them. You guys were a member of basketball club in Dodai University, right?"

The leader of the gang's eyes widened "H-how did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. You have the potential to become a great basketball player, yet, you choose to use some dirty tricks which makes you weak," Eri stated confidently. There is no trace of fear on her.

"You!" The guy said, seething with anger.

"Now, apologize at once," Akashi demanded. He was not under his other personality, he just feel infuriates towards these guys, who belittled our heroine.

The thugs has no choice but to apologize, they got scared by the sudden change of demeanor of the red-haired guy.

"We're sorry," they bowed, kneeling on the ground as their forehead made contact by the dusty ground.

Eri sighed, feeling relieved that this scenario was finally done. She proceed to the young one's that currently loosen their tension, also felt relieved "It's all finish now, okay? You don't need to worry anymore," she cooed as she smiled at them, sweetly.

"Thank you very much, onee-san!"

"We did it, Akashi!" Eri chirped after the two kids departed away from the court. However, it seems like he didn't hear her. He was still on the place where they still talking to the thugs, a while ago.

He was not even bothering to look at her. Looking on the ground and not even to trying to utter some words.

"Akashi, is there something wrong?" She repeat once again.

"What do you think you are doing?" He finally uttered some words in a calm way but there's a hint of worry in his voice. Eri was kind of bewildered at the situation.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Why did you do such a thing? You act way too reckless."

"Reckless? Wait. Aren't you overreacting, Akashi? I only did what was right," Eri was still confuse by the sudden change of attitude.

"You don't even know what you are talking about."

"Hah!? What are you saying? I told you thatー" she was halted from her words when Akashi suddenly hugged her. Her eyes were widened and her face has a lot of shades of red.

"Don't make me worried, Takasugi. I don't know what I'm going to do if there's something bad happened to you," he said, burrying his face on her shoulder.

Eri was lost of words; she can't even think straight right at this moment.

After a few minutes, she finally calmed down as she finally uttered some words "I... I'm sorry for making you worry."

When she reached her home, Eri opened the light of her room, feeling exhausted for the day. There's so many things happened right now.

But the only thing that was still on her mind was the time when Akashi hugged her. She threw her bag, first and then herself on her bed. Placing her arm over her forehead.

 _It seems that my heart is going to explode._

 _I think I finally understand my feelings._

 _And that feeling was I fall in love with the mysterious red-haired guy._


	20. Chapter 20

The cold air slowly started to fade. Sooner or later, spring will come along with their spring break. The cherry blossom trees, that usually have no leaves during winter, started to bloom. But still, there's a faint of cold wind that caresses into their skin. A reminder that their first year as high schoolers was coming to an end.

"Tomo," Eri began, making her friend to immediately look over to her, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Hm? What is it?" Tomo asked sweetly. They were spending their time at the rooftop to have some time alone - as friends - and to keep away from the noisy people in the cafeteria.

"I think I fell in love with Akashi," she said with a straight face. Not even nervous confessing to her best friend.

Silence struck for about two... three... four... seconds andー

"KYYYAAAAAAA!" she shrieked, not even bothered if anyone heard her.

Eri quickly reacted to her deafening shriek as she placed her hands to cover her ears, "Lower down your voice now, will you?"

"Oops, s-sorry," her friend smiled sheepishly. "Anyway! You finally realized it, huh? Kyyaaa~ I'm so happy for you!" she tried to keep her voice low as she hugged Eri tightly. "My Ri-chan is growing up!"

"S-stop it!" Eri complained as she gets embarrassed.

"So," Tomo began, freeing her friend from her tight hug and letting her arms rest over the railings. She didn't take her eyes off Eri and her lips were not leaving any trace of a negative reaction. "When did you realize it?" she ended.

Eri blushed a little and looked at the scenery beyond the building. "Well, umm... During white day, I guess?" She chuckled remembering the times when she was happy, scared, mad and many more. There's a lot of emotion she felt that day. "A lot of things happened that day."

Eri kept talking about the date while Tomo was still gazing at her in silence. 'Ri-chan, that icy heart of yours has finally melted, isn't that great? You really changed a lot.' Tomo kept thinking to herself, not leaving the smile that etched on her face.

"Ah, that's right! When are going to confess to him? To Akashi-kun, I mean." Tomo interrupted her friend all of a sudden.

Eri blinked a couple of times as if it was like 'Did-I-hear-it-right'.

"Hm? Confess? There's no way that is going to happen." Eri dismissed the question quickly.

This time it was Tomo's turn to blink a few times. She became loud again.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?! FOR REAAAAALLLLLLL!?"

"I told you to refrain from doing that!" Eri lectured her again.

"WHY!? THIS ONLY HAPPENS ONCE IN YOUR LIFETIME! WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS CHANCE SLIP AWAY!?" She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Eri is the kind of woman who gets satisfied when she realizes that she has feelings for someone.

She was taken aback at her friend's behavior. She's overreacting. That's what Eri thought.

"Look, I have no intention of telling him. Besides, realizing my own feelings is more than enough," she started as she gazed back at the scenery, "Akashi likes basketball more than anything else and also he has enough responsibilities on his own, being the next heir and all. So I guess, being in a relationship is not an option." she finished feeling complete. The wind caressed her face, continuing to her skirt and a few strands of their hair.

"Ri-chan..."

The truth is that Eri likes to read novels, like romantic novels, mystery novels and such. However, when it comes to her own love story, she is too oblivious about it. She is the type of person who always reads everything based on logic.

 _'But I won't give up so easily. I will not let you get satisfied with just one-sided feelings.'_

* * *

The members of the basketball club were already training by the time the club activities originally started. Rakuzan's training regimen was always hard. Someone might even vomit if a beginner.

"Okay! Let's take a 10-minute break!" Akashi shouted between huffs. He was also exhausted from his own strict training. Someone could think that because he is also participating, he would go easy on his team, but it was the complete opposite! He was going all out, he was strict and absolute. He tried once to become kinder, but, Hayama and the rest of the team could not get used to it. They felt creepy about his kind behavior so he returned back to his usual self but only for the club activities.

During the break, all of the first string members proceed to the refreshment area, where Eri and the others prepared for them.

Eri distributed the face towels to them as she said: "Good job" to each individual.

When it was Akashi's turn to pick up the towel, instead of her saying her lines, it got snatched away by their captain.

"Good job, Takasugi."

She immediately responded as she looked up to the guy who just talked and met his blood red eyes.

*BADUMP*

"T-This is nothing compared to yours," she stuttered without looking at him. She even dared to hide her bright red face. She remembered the memories she cherished making feel even more embarrassed and her face to become even redder than it was.

She quickly proceeded to the empty bottles of the tumbler (and placed it back to the tray) → placed what? and she rushed out of the gym without saying a word.

"Hm?" Hayama titled his head confused, "What happened to her?"

"Did the two of you had some fight or something?" Mibuchi tried to guess. He was also confused by what he saw.

"No. We didn't fight anything in particular." Akashi answered plainly.

"Then, what happened to your date?" Nebuya pondered blatantly.

Akashi didn't answer to him for about two... three... four seconds maybe, because he was trying to recall the events of the date. He couldn't think of anything that made her mad, unless, it could be that scene that Eri might get bothered about it.

"Maa, maa, don't force Sei-chan about it," Mibuchi interrupted the deafening silence.

"No, it's fine, Mibuchi," he said reassuring his teammates, "I already did what we planned last time, however, unexpected things happened. Takasugi got into trouble so I..." he paused for a while and then laugh it off.

"Sei-chan?"

"No, it's nothing. We should go back to our practice. Our break is over."

Eri sighed in relief as soon as she got out from the gym.

"Ugh. Why I can't calm down whenever I see him?… Wait, why am I avoiding him, anyway?" she thought out loud to herself.

"You used to hate Akashi, so why the sudden change of attitude? You were not acting like that when I saw you that time," Mayuzumi suddenly spoke while leaning on the wall beside the gym's door.

The third years, including Mayuzumi, were already resigned for the basketball club activities so they could focus on their final exam, the entrance exam for the college they will choose and also for their future on whatever path they will choose in general.

"M-Mayuzumi-san!" Eri exclaimed a little bit startled when she heard his voice but she tried to remain calm. She didn't even feel his presence. Well, he was the new sixth phantom member, after all. "A lot of things happened," she started, "but Akashi is different right now. I mean, he reverted back to his old self, right? He used to be arrogant, sadist, self-centered and intimidating. In short, he used to be the kind of person I hated the most. But right, now... "

He smirked. He never expected her to say something like that. To talk like a woman in love.

"Do you love him?" he asked bluntly.

Eri blushed. "W-What? How could you say that?"

"Let's just say I was there the whole time when you and your friend were talking to one another," he calmly stated.

She unconsciously gasped, not even expecting these to happen. "So you were there the whole time?" she asked him in shock. He simply nodded in return.

 _'What should I do? Now that Mayuzumi-san already knows about it.'_

Eri bit her lower lip, not being able to utter a single word after Mayuzumi's revelation. She was also trying her best not to blush madly right in front of him but she failed to do so which she couldn't longer hide. If Tomo could lower down her voice, probably Mayuzumi wouldn't overhear their conversation. He still might be in his own little world of fairy tails and romance. He was reading a light novel at that time, after all.

"If you're worried that I might spread your little secretー"

Eri cut him off as she stood up proudly. There was no trace of worry on her face. But what about mentally? Did she worry so much that Mayuzumi might spread the news?

"I... I don't think you can do that."

He raised his brow, "And why is that?"

"It's because I know that you don't like to interact with other people. We're much alike. What you heard is none of your business. Don't you think, Mayuzumi-san?" She smiled proudly at him, satisfied with her indirect attack.

He smirked "Hn. Well, I guess so. That will be my gratitude for giving me this good light novel." He held high enough for her to see the book he was talking about.

"No, it's…", she averted her gaze from the grey-haired man and now she was looking at the book she was currently holding for these few minutes of chat. "I just merely saw that thing in the bookstore. So I... Ummm... Thought of buying it." she lied.

Someone peered over the gym's door looking left and right to look for a certain girl. "Is Takasugi is here?" he asked until he noticed someone he was very familiar with, his senior, "Oh, Mayuzumi-senpai you're here. Are you perhaps visiting the club?"

Mayuzumi immediately turned around his heels to get away from the younger club member, "Not actually. And I have no intention to pay a visit either." He turned to the girl next to him, "By the way, Takasugi, if you don't tell him how you really feel, you might regret it in the end."

'Was that really Mayuzumi-san? I never expect him to say something like that.' Eri thought pleasantly surprised as he was lost from her vision.

"Takasugi," Eri looked at the newcomer, who jerked his head to the side, pointing out to the gym. "Coach and Captain are looking for you."

The gym had more people than usual, in addition to that, all members of the basketball club were present.

* * *

The Captain and Coach wanted to announce something important so, before dismissing the students, they gathered everyone in the gym. Even Higuchi, the one who had resigned as a manager a few days ago, was also present.

"You might already know what I am about to announce since Higuchi is here and all," the coach began. He tried to speak as loud as he could so all the members would pay attention to him. Good thing the Rakuzan were civilized students, for they immediately listened to their superior.

Coach Eiji nodded at Akashi, giving him the 'go' to start talking. "It's been a few days ever since Higuchi-san resigned the basketball club. The position for the manager remained unoccupied, however, we already have a candidate for that, who is still learning to become one, but we trust her abilities."

"Takasugi Eri, come at the front," Higuchi announced in a sophisticated manner. Eri followed him without saying anything, for she was expecting this to happen.

"Show off," one of the girls said on their lane, the one who hated her the most.

Higuchi shifted his gaze to Eri, "Don't disappoint us, Takasugi. We expect great things from you."

"Don't worry Higuchi-san. I assure you that I will do my best for the team. I won't let you down! Coach and Captain, thank you for your trust and the opportunity to help." she said in her most sincere way of talking as she bowed gracefully.

"Good to hear that."

"Well then, we will now pronounce Takasugi Eri as the manager of the basketball club. Let's be good to her!" Akashi said.

Eri inclined her head "It's a pleasure to be your new manager. From now on, please take care of me."

* * *

By the time when their coach dismissed them, the school was already dark and deserted as most of the students and staff were already home, preparing dinner.

But the basketball club had still to do many things before going home, like cleaning the gym and such. Even though Eri was already the official manager of the club, she still couldn't escape from the duties she was always taking care of. Well, those duties were still part of the manager' job, so no skipping.

"Do you think we will follow you just because you are now the manager?" Said the girl named Sayuri, as she threw the last used towels into a big basket at the locker room. She was the one who always got a problem with Eri, even if she hasn't done anything to her.

"If that's what you want. Then, it's fine by me," Eri stated calmly while busy gathering the waters from the floor. The boys were clumsy and there was a huge danger of them slipping on the wet floor from the waters they leave after they shower.

As soon as Sayuri heard her, her shoulder flinched and shuddered with anger. Her hands formed into tight fists. Just how many times did Eri humiliate her in front of her friends? Not that Eri cared about her, but Sayuri was so annoyed to the point of always looking for a fight, even when Eri had done anything to her.

"You..." Sayuri chose to close the gap between them with a few steps towards Eri, "YOU SON OF Aー" she shouted as she aggressively grabbed the manager's collar, making their bodies hit each other.

Eri didn't falter at all. In fact, she remained calm and composed. Fighting back would be a waste of time. If she was to lose her composure and fight back, she would only give to her opponent the pleasure she was seeking and a chance to bring her down.

Sayuri, seeing Eri's expressionless face, pushed her away aggressively disgusted. Eri stumbled on her feet but didn't fall.

"Why? Why it always has to be you? You're always disobeying Akashi-sama and everyone in the club and yet, they chose you to become the manager. And during the Winter Cup finals, you told Seirin to win instead of your team!?"

Eri let the girl unleashed her true feelings because this was the best for her.

"JUST WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE JUST A FREAK WHO ALWAYS READ BOOKS! YOU JUST DON'T TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY! WE'VE BEEN SERVING THE TEAM LONGER THAN YOU AND YET, THEY CHOSE A HALF-HEARTED PERSON LIKE YOU! I JUST DON'T GET IT! I REALLY HATE YOU, TAKASUGI!" She breathed out heavily as she poured out her feelings towards Eri.

A couple of seconds passed before Eri responded. Her eyes were shut but she was still calm and unaffected by the other girl's words. "It's true that I'm a half-hearted person. I decided to join the club for a half-hearted reason as well. And the truth is, I really hated Akashi and his teams before." Everyone gasped. How could someone join a club while she hated the captain of that club? That didn't make any sense at all.

Eri opened her eyes while giving them a warm smile. A smile that they had never seen before, "But a lot of things happened since I joined the club. And I was also very surprised that Rakuzan lost for the very first time. However, I can see that everyone has changed and that's why I'm starting to like the team. So I'm grateful that I became their manager."

The girls looked at each other lost. Some tried to react but Eri wouldn't let them even think.

"And for your case," she continued, "fangirls will remain fangirls. But, if you choose to break that boundary, your relationship with the team will become more than that. You always look up to them. Why don't you treat them as equals? As a fellow student of Rakuzan?"

She was done. She didn't have to say nothing more. She saw that the girls were confused but at the same time remorseful for their actions and words. She left the mop and turned around. She left the locker room started to walk towards the gym to warn the rest of the club members that they should hurry or else they would get locked inside. Little did she know that the only ones inside the gym were only her and the girls behind her.

On her way there she stopped by the door and looked behind her.

"We should hurry cleaning up or else we would get locked up inside," she warned the girls behind her.

Sayuri's lips formed an evil grin. She looked at her followers and they walked out of the room. They stopped before Eri and they stare at her.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Eri asked annoyed.

"No, we heard you loud and clear, you stuck up bitch!" Sayuri shouted and pushed Eri, once again, but with the help of her friends this time. Eri was caught unprepared, lost her balance and fell backward.

However, an unexpected thing happened. Eri bumped her head on the bench, leaving her unconscious on the floor. The girls laughed and waited for her to react but nothing happened. Eri was out cold.

"S-Sayuri, what did we do?! We killed her!" one of Sayuri's followers panicked.

"What the hell are you saying? We didn't kill her!" she retorted as she shifted her gaze to the unconscious girl on the floor. She paused for a while before finishing her words, "...right?"

Fear overcame them. They didn't know what to do and they didn't want to touch Eri either, so they did the most common action in cases like that. They ran as fast as they could. On their way out Sayuri turned the lights of the whole gym off, closed the main door, locked it and they walked away as calm as they could be, leaving Eri be devoured by the darkness and cold.

* * *

 **Finally done with the chap. I'm sorry if it takes too long. And also, I would like to thank DarkAzura09 for helping me correcting my grammars. I owe you a lot. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
